<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свет других миров by Dreamer_kind, Penelope_Foucault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777998">Свет других миров</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind'>Dreamer_kind</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault'>Penelope_Foucault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Модель для Пятого [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse Prevented, Autophobia, Blubber - Freeform, Cthulhu Mythos, Cult of Cthulhu, Deep Ones, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Loneliness, Mannequin, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, Occult, Parallel Universes, Siblings, Survival Horror, Tactile, Time Travel, Unequal Relations, Zoophobia - Freeform, mythical creatures, the elder gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Скачок в пространстве мелочь по сравнению с путешествием во времени. Одно — словно скользить по льду, другое — слепо нырять в глубины ледяных вод чтобы затем вернуться к истокам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Модель для Пятого [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2264450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Новый мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☕ Для лучшего понимания происходящего я крайне рекомендую читать этот текст параллельно с текстом "Шкатулка с картами" Dreamer_Kind, которым вы можете насладиться по ссылке: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777935<br/>☕ Пост-апокалиптический мир, в который попал Пятый в этом тексте отчасти вдохновлен работами Г.Ф. Лавкрафта и играми Bloodborne и Dishonored.<br/>☕ Работа полна псевдонаучного звездежа. Вы предупреждены.<br/>☕ В тексте есть неграфические убийства и неграфические описания расчлененки, а так же упоминания секса между персонажами с большой разницей в возрасте (все участники сильно старше 18 лет на тот момент).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пахло сыростью.</p><p>Мелкие водоросли были везде. На тротуаре, на стенах, на его форме и руках. Пятый вытер ладони о блейзер и осмотрелся ещё раз. Тёмные воды касались его ботинок. Ступеньки магазинчика рядом покрылись ракушками. И кроме плеска, больше не было ни единого звука.</p><p>Это был его третий прыжок за сегодня. Третий и последний — сколько бы Пятый ни пытался прыгнуть обратно, он оставался на месте.</p><p>Вернее, в одном и том же времени. Прыжки в пространстве ему по-прежнему удавались, и Пятый уже заглянул в пару домов, в поисках людей. И пока он не обнаружил никого: ни людей, ни следа панических сборов при эвакуации.</p><p>Единственное, что он нашёл — царапины на тротуаре, мокрая газета за двадцать четвёртое февраля две тысячи девятнадцатого, проплывающая рядом, мокрая грязь и влага, много влаги. Пару раз даже начиналась мелкая морось, которая оседала мокрой плёнкой на коже и оставалась на волосах. Вода забиралась ему под одежду, пропитывая ткань, и почти сразу Пятый продрог. Он втягивал руки в рукава блейзера, кутался в него покрепче, но одежда уже промокла и как бы сильно ни сжимался, он не мог согреться.</p><p>Вода и серое небо были повсюду, куда бы он ни глянул, и где-то вдалеке, там, где должен был быть горизонт, тёмная полоска воды сливалась в одно с серым, затянутым тёмными тучами небом. Город настолько изменился, будто с наводнения прошли месяцы. Вывески на стенах и дорожные знаки потемнели и деформировались, и разобрать, что именно там написано, было невозможно. Он заблудился, и не мог найти дорогу домой даже в этом времени, а ведь он был уверен, что только там он и найдёт ответы.</p><p>Но холод был невыносимым. И проходя мимо универмага Братьев Гимбл — одна из дверей была открыта, и петли её тоже заржавели — он решил, что он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать. И универмаг был лучшим местом, чтобы не только укрыться на ночь, но и подготовиться к следующему дню. Пятый переступил порог, дрожа от холода, прошёл несколько шагов и остановился на пару мгновений, дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку, а потом перенёсся к отделу электроники и подхватил там первый попавшийся фонарик.</p><p>В голове у него уже появились кое-какие предположения, что именно происходит с миром и чего стоит ждать. Но с тем же успехом это могла бы быть просто детская фантазия.</p><p>Луч света высветил ряды одежды и человеческие фигуры. Неподвижные, и от того жуткие, но сердце мальчишки всё равно пропустило удар. Ему так сильно хотелось верить, что здесь есть и другие люди. Пятый перенёсся к ним, и встретился взглядом с безликими дизайнерскими манекенами, застывшими в кокетливых позах. Шарнирные конечности, полые тела и одежда из предпоследних коллекций.</p><p>Рука с фонариком расслабленно упала, плетью повиснув вдоль тела, и Пятый не смог сдержать обречённый вздох.</p><p>Он сделал шаг, ещё один, выронил фонарик и обхватил руками один из манекенов, спрятав лицо в блузке в чёрный горошек.</p><p>Он был один. Похоже, он действительно был один.</p><p>Он зарыдал — по-мальчишечьи, взахлёб, будто никто не видит, и остановиться не мог. Дрожал от холода, страха и злости на себя, и обнимал манекен всё крепче. Запнулся Пятый только когда почувствовал чьё-то прикосновение к спине. Мгновенно напрягшись, он выпустил манекен и развернулся, готовясь защищаться до последней капли крови, но никого не нашёл. Разве что шарнирная рука передвинулась, и выглядела теперь так, словно кого-то обнимала.</p><p>Пятый отступил, напряжённо всматриваясь в пустое лицо, и потом попятился быстрее, уговаривая себя, что ему только показалось и лучше бы ему взять себя в руки, а не рыдать с манекеном в обнимку. Он ведь ещё не знал, что принесёт ему ночь. Но лучше быть готовым ко всему.</p><p>Схватив тележку, он первым делом двинулся в отдел с канцелярией. Выбрал там блокнот потолще, даже не понимая толком, собирается он туда записывать хронику происходящего, или что-то ещё, и пару упаковок ручек. Следом он перебрался в отдел для активного отдыха, выбрал рюкзак побольше, несколько бутылок керосина и керосиновую лампу. Двинулся дальше, теперь уже к рядам вешалок. Школьная форма, конечно, определяла, кто он такой, но сейчас в этом нужды не было. Ему некому было говорить, что он часть Академии Амбрелла. Ему некому было что-то доказывать.</p><p>Даже отцу.</p><p>Разве что самому себе.</p><p>Поэтому он повесил форму на вешалку и бросил к себе на тележку. Он был почти уверен, что она теперь никогда не просохнет, но просто выбросить её здесь он был, почему-то, пока не готов.</p><p>Зато он натянул на себя несколько слоёв одежды, включая удобный зелёный дождевик и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Он вооружился в отделе садовых инструментов, пытаясь решить, что, кроме ножа ему понадобится, а потом остановил свой выбор на топоре. Это был тяжёлый инструмент, но лучше было иметь его под рукой, чем надеяться, что здесь отсутствуют вообще все, а не только люди.</p><p>А потом, конечно же, он добрался и до отдела с продуктами. Что-то уже обветрилось, но пока он ещё мог набрать хоть какие-то запасы еды. На первое время. Пока продукты не начали портиться.</p><p>На улице, пока он перебирал вещи и решал, что ему нужно, стемнело. Пронзительная тишина, раньше нарушаемая только редкими всплесками воды, кусок за куском съедающей всё больше суши, наполнилась какими-то новыми звуками. Пятый выключил фонарик и, оставив тележку у манекена, замершего в позе объятий, прыгнул ближе к окну и притаился, всматриваясь в темноту.</p><p>Из воды там, где её было больше всего, показались двуногие фигуры. Не человекоподобные, и нагоняющие жути совсем не такой, как безликие манекены у него за спиной.</p><p>Они светились. Ровным белым светом, который пусть и освещал улицы, по которым они шагали, но был холодным, как у глубоководных рыб.</p><p>Зато так Пятый точно мог их рассмотреть.</p><p>Это были серо-зелёные существа с длинными и когтистыми верхними лапами. На толстой шее была рыбья голова, полная зубов, мостящихся в несколько рядом. Чёрные бусины глаз поблёскивали в темноте. Они переговаривались булькающими и щёлкающими звуками, и делали почти то же, что и он. Обыскивали дома.</p><p>И Пятому оставалось только надеяться, что сегодня ему повезёт и в универмаге его не учуют.</p><p>Он вернулся — без прыжка в этот раз, просто прошёл дальше, низко пригнувшись — к манекенам, и устроился среди них, сжав в руках топор.</p><p>— Отец мог бы мне и сказать, мол, «Нет, Номер Пять, будущее полное говно». И я бы не прыгнул, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Это были первые слова, которые он сказал в этом мире. Первый раз, когда он нарушил молчание, потому что больше не мог молчать. — Потоп и рыболюди. К такому он нас никогда не готовил, старый неудачник… — он стиснул зубы и нахмурился, и хмурился до тех пор, пока не заныли мышцы. — Как в таком вообще рассудок сохранить. Когда даже поговорить не с кем. Обсудить, что дальше делать.</p><p>Ему показалось — он заставлял себя думать, что ему показалось — что манекен двинулся. Склонил к нему голову. Шевельнул шарнирной рукой.</p><p>— Да, уже, похоже, началось, — он прижал к себе топор крепче и подтянул к ноги. Помолчал немного и перевёл взгляд на манекен снова. — Я могу забрать тебя с собой. Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Манекен, конечно же, не ответил.</p><p>Рыболюди по-прежнему не приближались к универмагу, только ходили по кругу, и потому Пятый всё же решился поспать.</p><p>И когда он засыпал, манекен шевельнулся снова. Безликая голова повернулась к Пятому, и он услышал тихий, нежный шёпот:</p><p>— Меня зовут Долорес.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Древо мироздания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром Пятый проснулся, потому что стало холоднее. И плеск воды звучал громче. Ближе. Он уснул на постаменте, рядом с манекенами, и теперь обнаружил, что в магазине воды по щиколотку. Он подскочил, обхватив манекен руками.</p><p>— Вот только этого нам и не хватает, верно, Долорес? — он шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на пустое лицо. Улыбнулся нервно, скорее сам себе, взглянул на тележку, потом на полки. — Я плохо помню, а ты тут всегда жила. Здесь же есть лодки, да? — снова заговорил он. Так всё-таки было легче. Даже если манекен ему никогда не ответит, он хотя бы будет контролировать своё безумие. Ему будет не так одиноко.</p><p>Но сейчас, гораздо сильнее собеседника, ему нужно было средство передвижения.</p><p>Пятому пришлось рассчитывать прыжки. От полки до полки, пока он не добрался до походного снаряжения. Дотянуться до первой попавшейся коробки с надувной лодкой и распаковать её, сидя всё так же наверху, столкнув в воду, как только она начала надуваться. А оказавшись в ней, Пятый заодно перехватил коробку с керосиновой плитой — если всё так, как он думает, то совсем скоро ему понадобится разводить огонь, чтобы не голодать и не замёрзнуть ночью. А ещё он взял клей, чтобы заклеивать лодку, и коробку спичек. Брать больше не стоило — ещё пара дней и все спички мира отсыреют и станут совершенно бесполезны.</p><p>На лодке, кое-как справившись с пластиковыми вёслами, Пятый доплыл обратно к островку с манекенами. Переложил собранные вещи в рюкзак и лодку, а потом, постояв немного рядом с Долорес, решился и снял её с подставки, открутив металлическую решётку полого тела от пластиковых ног. На её шарнирные руки и плечи он натянул свой пиджак. Никогда больше он не наденет форму Академии Амбрелла, а Долорес так будет теплее.</p><p>Даже если на самом деле она не чувствует холод.</p><p>В качестве следующего шага он распаковал керосиновую лампу. В лодке она постоянно падала, и не придумав ничего лучше, Пятый раскрутил нижнюю часть торса Долорес, обмазал клеем и приклеил к ней лампу. Только после этого он подлил в лампу керосина, зажёг её и закрутил Долорес обратно, как было. Теперь она светилась, как настоящая путеводная звезда.</p><p>Заполненная его скромным скарбом, лодка плыла приземисто и медленно, но Пятый знал, что это явление временное. Со временем у него станет меньше вещей. Со временем он, наверное, сменит лодку.</p><p>Если только удача не улыбнётся ему, и он не найдёт людей. Последних выживших, тех, кто остался и готов противостоять рыболюдям.</p><p>— План такой, милая, — Пятый погрёб к выходу. Двери ему, конечно, придётся открыть, чтобы лодка могла протиснуться наружу, но это был малость. — Я попробую сориентироваться и мы найдём Академию. Если кто-то и выжил, то моя семья. Если не найдём Академию вечером, заплывём куда-нибудь ещё и переночуем там. Тебя это устроит?</p><p>Краем глаза он заметил, что Долорес кивнула. Или, может, ему показалось, что она кивнула. Но так ли важно это было?</p><p>Они выбрались на улицу, и Пятый снова попытался понять, где они. По вывескам, по знакам ориентироваться было нельзя, и он попытался вспомнить карту. Каждый поворот. Длину каждой улицы. И так, квартал за кварталом, перекрёсток за перекрёстком, он действительно добрался до Академии.</p><p>До единственного здания, которое было не затоплено, а разрушено.</p><p>Развалено.</p><p>Вместо нескольких этажей, в которых была вся его жизнь, в которых была почти сотня комнат, засушенные уродцы, книги и его братья и сёстры, была только куча обломков и дерево, собранное из арматуры.</p><p>Огромное дерево, будто искусственный Великий ясень, возвышающийся над мирозданием.</p><p>Пятый потёр глаза, прежде чем всмотрелся. На ветках что-то висело.</p><p>Он больше не грёб и вёсла болтались в пазах. Лодка дрейфовала, и подплывала всё ближе и ближе к руинам, пока не упёрлась в них.</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул он почти неслышно. Голос его дрогнул, и глаза снова наполнились влагой, а в горле встал ком.</p><p>Они были старше, чем он их помнил. Но он их узнал — не мог не узнать.</p><p>Дерево было раскидистым, и самых широких ветвей было пять. И на каждой из них висел его брат или его сестра, мёртвые, с безвольно повисшими руками, перемазанные кровью, грязью и строительной пылью.</p><p>Он искал свою семью и нашёл — тех, кто дожил до февраля две тысячи девятнадцатого и тех, кто умер в бою.</p><p>Лютера, на котором не осталось живого места.</p><p>Диего, словно иголочная подушечка, исколотого собственными ножами.</p><p>Эллисон с перерезанным горлом.</p><p>Клаус с чёрными провалами, вместо когда-то ярких серо-голубых глаз.</p><p>И Ваня, бледная, с перебитыми пальцами и дорожками крови из ушей.</p><p>Они все были мертвы, и висели здесь, как трофеи. Люди вешали головы животных, пойманных на охоте, а рыболюди побеждённых героев.</p><p>Пятый закашлялся от рвущегося наружу крика и зажал рот руками. Зажмурился, едва сдерживая рыдания, и собрался в крохотный комок: он был один. Единственный в мире.</p><p>Последний Харгривс.</p><p>Последний человек.</p><p>— Эй, — снова раздался тот нежный голос. Деревянные пальцы коснулись его спины. — Ты можешь спасти их. Если постараешься.</p><p>— Ага, я даже вернуться не могу, — Пятый даже не дёрнулся в этот раз. Теперь он не зажимал рот, а прижал ладони к глазам, но даже так никак не мог избавиться от видения мёртвой семьи. Он видел их и с закрытыми, и с открытыми глазами.</p><p>Они висели там, перед ним, возвышаясь тем местом, где когда-то была Академия, и этот вид отпечатался в его памяти. И как бы крепко он ни закрывал глаза, эта картинка останется с ним навсегда.</p><p>Это было очевидно.</p><p>— Ты сможешь к ним вернуться, если откроешь правильную дверь, Номер Пять, — Долорес теперь устроила руки у него на плечах. — Тебе просто нужно её найти.</p><p>Пятый всхлипнул громче. Снова захлёбывался рыданиями, и не мог перестать.</p><p>— И ты обязательно найдёшь дорогу домой, Номер Пять.</p><p>Пятый не ответил снова.</p><p>Он просидел так ещё какое-то время, прежде чем всё же взял себя в руки, вытер щёки и нос, даже умылся тёмной водой (и оказалось, что она солёная, как вода в океане), а потом снова взялся за вёсла. Оттолкнувшись от кучи камней, не глядя на дерево из ржавой арматуры и на своих мёртвых братьев и сестёр, он развернул лодку и поплыл дальше.</p><p>Сейчас им нужно было найти укрытие. Высокое, незаметное и как можно дальше отсюда. Если Харгривсы висят здесь как символ начала нового мира, значит и рыболюдей здесь будет больше всего.</p><p>Завтра он непременно уберётся отсюда. Подальше от города, подальше от места, где всё это началось.</p><p>А сейчас он спешил и грёб так быстро, как только мог. Крохотный мальчишка с безликим манекеном в лодке бежал отсюда подальше. Он плыл туда, где серое небо соединялось с тёмной водой, и оставлял за спиной искусственный Великий ясень и пять фигур на нём.</p><p>В эту ночь он не мог уснуть до самого утра. Он плакал. Плакал так много, будто пытался выплакать слёзы за все тринадцать лет жизни. Плакал, пока не выбился из сил, и только тогда провалился в сон.</p><p>Это был последний раз в его жизни, когда он поддался слезам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Мир потерянных детей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так шло время. Днём мир принадлежал Пятому, ночью рыболюдям. Он никогда не проводил в одном месте больше одной ночи, и никогда не давал огоньку в лампе Долорес погаснуть. Керосин, наравне с едой, был его главным ресурсом. Так он включал газовую плиту и так он поддерживал ночью костёр. Когда-то, в этом он был уверен точно, керосин перестанет годиться для розжига, и перспектива остаться без света и тепла его всерьёз волновала.</p><p>Он плавал от города к городу, вдоль побережья, минуя гнилые деревянные щиты, обозначающие въезд в города и штаты, и с каждым днём привыкал к этому миру всё больше.</p><p>Надувная лодка не прожила долго, но к счастью Пятый сразу же нашёл ей замену, в виде новенькой моторки, брошенной кем-то в порту. Она была выносливее и удобнее, и их с Долорес путешествие тут же стало быстрее. Ещё через время Пятый нашёл арбалет. Современный, тяжёлый и громоздкий, но очень удобный. Даже долгая перезарядка не была проблемой, как не было проблемой скрыться с места, если кто-то его замечал.</p><p>В блокноте, который он взял в универмаге, Пятый делал заметки. На обложке делал зарубки, считая дни. Внутри записывал всё, что узнавал про рыболюдей. Зарисовывал их – внешность, повадки, манеру движения. Избегать их долго он не мог, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что в первый же месяц он с ними столкнулся лицом к лицу.</p><p>Они были быстрыми, сильными и ловкими, но и Пятый не отставал. Его тренировали всё детство и он был готов к бою. Их силе он противопоставил телепортацию и топор, и в первой же стычке вышел победителем. С тех пор он уже не боялся встреч с новыми обитателями мира так сильно, а заодно стал изучать их ещё активнее. Некому было сказать ему, что копаться во внутренностях подводников нехорошо, да и кого сейчас волновало чужое мнение.</p><p>Он изучал их.</p><p>И всё конспектировал.</p><p>Месяц на третий путешествий с Долорес, он начал понимать речь рыболюдей. Понемногу. Сначала только устную – он записывал транскрипции и перевод на полях, все их щелчки и бульканье. Но чем больше они обустраивали мир под себя, тем больше появлялось их мест поклонения, мест передачи знаний. Пятый начал натыкаться на глифы с новой историей мира. Он записывал их и по ночам, сидя при свете лампы Долорес, переводил понемногу. Так он узнал, что рыболюди, на самом деле, зовутся глубоководными. Так он узнал имена их великих, древних богов и колдунов.</p><p>У глубоководных были и свои книги. Вернее, свитки из тканного материала, опознать который Пятый не мог, и письмена на стенах. Их он тоже копировал и разбирал, ныряя с головой в древние космические науки, совершенно непохожие на всё, что он знал раньше.</p><p>И с каждым днём, с каждой неделей, с каждым месяцем он узнавал всё больше. Видел всё больше. Даже Долорес теперь была другой. Она изменилась. Белая пустота уступила место лицу с живой мимикой и пронзительным взглядом, а шарнирные руки двигались теперь всегда, а не только тогда, когда Пятый на него не смотрел.</p><p>Но гораздо важнее было, что теперь он видел чудовищ.</p><p>Раньше он замечал их, выглядывающих из воды, повиснувших на зданиях только мельком. Краем глаза. Ужас, который ты чувствуешь затылком, потому что по спине пробегают мурашки, потому что встают дыбом мелкие волоски.</p><p>Но теперь он видел их отчётливо. Монстров со щупальцами, которым глубоководные приносили дары и пели свои клокочущие песни. Членистоногих тварей, следящих за всем и знающих всё. И тайные знаки, ведущие к тайным знаниям.</p><p>Со временем он открыл ворвань глубоководных. Вышло это не сразу и почти случайно. О ворвани кратко заикнулась Долорес, и Пятый в шутку решил проверить её теорию. Очередной забредший к нему урод оказался упитанным, и подкожного жира у него было достаточно, чтобы скрести его в крохотную кастрюльку и вытопить, пока он не станет жидким.</p><p>И он прекрасно горел. Им можно было наполнить бутылки и затолкать туда куски ткани, и обороняться, если когда-нибудь – внезапно даже для них самих – глубоководные атакуют его все вместе. Им можно было заменить керосин – и в лампе Долорес, и в его верной плите.</p><p>И с этого его момента, ему были интересны только древние знания. То, что глубоководные передавали друг друга. Он больше не волновался о том, что лишится источника огня, самой важной драгоценности этого мира, и мог сосредоточиться на поиске дороги домой.</p><p>Пятый знал, что если древние боги смогли открыть дверь в их мир, то и он сможет открыть дверь в своё время.</p><p>Вернуться к семье и остановить Апокалипсис. Ему просто нужно больше терпения и времени, чтобы набраться нужных знаний. Чтобы не только видеть мутные нефтяные разводы, когда стенки этой реальности утончаются, приоткрывая щель, через которую можно проскользнуть в мир космических древних чудищ, но и создавать их самому.</p><p>Не только между мирами.</p><p>Пятый, конечно, знал, что он едва коснулся тайн древнего ужаса, окружающего его теперь. Приоткрыл кулису. И что на познания глубже уйдёт не один год.</p><p>Он с этим смирился. У него всё равно не было выбора.</p><p>Но мысль о том, что однажды он сможет вернуться к семье и остановить Апокалипсис грела его так же, как огонь, как тёплая одежда и тёплый свет, исходящий от Долорес.</p><p>А сейчас всё, что он мог, это переплывать из города в город, в утонувшем, захлебнувшемся мире, и собирать обрывки чужих знаний. Не предназначенных для людей, для их слабого, рационального разума, и сводящих с ума любого, кто погрузится в них с головой.</p><p>У Пятого, впрочем, была фора. Он был ребёнком, который взрослел там, где живут чудовища и впитывал их мир каждой клеточкой тела. Безумие, которое должно было его захватить, уступало любопытству и детской игривости. Даже осознавая, что всё происходящее реально, Пятый порой будто бы наблюдал за всем этим со стороны, постоянно повторяя одно и то же:</p><p>- В следующий раз, Долорес, всё будет иначе. В следующий раз ничего этого не будет.</p><p>Долорес всегда, каждый раз, когда он говорил это, сжимала его руку в своей, переплетая суставчатые деревянные пальцы с его.</p><p>- Конечно, Номер Пять, - нежно шептала она. Всполохи огня освещали их лица оранжево-жёлтым светом, а за окном раздавалось щёлканье глубоководных.</p><p>Так было ночь за ночью. Один шажок за раз.</p><p>И так, вздох за вздохом, целую вечность спустя, Пятый обнаружил, что прошло два года. Он больше не был ребёнком, потерянным в тёмных водах, и он всё ещё им был.</p><p>А дорога домой всё ещё казалась недостижимой.</p><p>И всё же, каждое утро он поднимался, подливал ворвань в лампу Долорес, смазывал воском тетиву и пересчитывал стрелы в кивере, а потом садился в лодку и плыл дальше.</p><p>Каждый день.</p><p>День за днём.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глубины ледяных вод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, что скажешь?</p><p>Пятый допил остатки рыбной юшки из своей чашки, встал и высунул её из окна. Дождь сегодня ночью лил беспощадно, так что можно было легко сполоснуть посуду, не прилагая сильных усилий. Не говоря уже о том, что часть дождевой воды можно было собрать в фильтр и превратить в питьевую.</p><p>— Уха тебе сегодня удалась. Какой-то глубоководный рецепт нашёл? — Долорес смотрела на него со своего места, обняв себя шарнирными руками.</p><p>— Да нет же, — Пятый прополоскал рот, сплюнул и вернулся на своё место. — Ты бы хотела познакомиться с моим отцом?</p><p>— Знаешь, ты мне о нём столько рассказал, что мне бы этого не хотелось. Не говоря уже о том, что он бы точно назвал меня обычным манекеном и попытался избавиться.</p><p>Пятый рассмеялся.</p><p>— Мой отец — глупец. И он ничего не знает. И сомневаюсь, что ему удалось бы постичь хотя бы крупицы того, что по-настоящему важно.</p><p>— Ты сам постиг только крупицы, Номер Пять.</p><p>— Я знаю. Но ему не дано даже этого.</p><p>— Ты точно не умрёшь от скромности.</p><p>— Перед кем мне быть скромным, прости? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я говорю правду, а глубоководные, кажется, меня даже побаиваются.</p><p>— Кажется? — Долорес фыркнула. — Милый, я уверена, что они своих маленьких рыбодетей тобой пугают.</p><p>— О, — Пятый сделал вид, что смущён и прижал руку к сердцу. — Я тронут, сахарная.</p><p>— Ты вообще ещё помнишь, что такое сахар?</p><p>— Конечно помню.</p><p>— А какой он на вкус?</p><p>Пятый задумчиво пожевал щёку, потом сморщил нос и ответил:</p><p>— Сладкий.</p><p>— Как это?</p><p>— Помнишь, мы пару лет назад ещё находили персиковые консервы? Вот примерно так, — Пятый протянул руку к Долорес, и они снова переплели пальцы. — Чёрт, я скучаю по сладостям. Ореховая помадка. Сэндвичи с ореховой пастой и зефиром, — он прикрыл глаза и даже застонал от приятных воспоминаний. — И по кофе. Да я, наверное, даже по брокколи скучаю, и шпинату.</p><p>— Рыбная диета полезна, — Долорес пожала плечами, поглаживая его руку пальцем.</p><p>— Да, но я думаю, я скоро начну светиться так же, как эти уроды снаружи. Странно, что ещё не свечусь.</p><p>— Ты светишься, — Долорес склонила голову набок. — Просто по-другому.</p><p>Пятый улыбнулся. Потом лёг рядом с ней, всё так же сжимая её ладонь в своей, и глядя на тёплый огонь у неё в груди, только слегка стеснённый его старым форменным пиджаком.</p><p>Он знал, о чём она говорит. Он и сам иногда мог видеть это свечение, ярко-алое, мерцающее в такт биению его сердца.</p><p>Ему было семнадцать, и он был влюблён.</p><p> </p><p>Поспать спокойно, впрочем, в эту ночь ему не удалось. Он проснулся не от шума, а от подозрительной тишины. Потрескивал огонь, но снаружи не было ни единого всплеска, словно на улице был светлый день, а не непроглядная тьма, и Глубоководных не было.</p><p>— Что-то не так, — Пятый выпустил руку Долорес и притушил, но не загасил, огонь в плите, потянулся за арбалетом и кивером, а следом повесил в петлю на спине топор.</p><p>В кивере, кроме обычных стрел были и те, к которым были примотаны пропитанные ворванью тряпки. Он не только охотился на глубоководных, он был готов к атаке в любое время.</p><p>Тем более, что случались они с завидной регулярностью. Их становилось больше, и планы их тоже были всё лучше, но и Пятый не стоял на месте. Он думал, как они, он знал их. И с каждый днём, он становился всё быстрее и сильнее.</p><p>Ещё ни разу они не застали его врасплох.</p><p>И стоило клекотанию и шлепкам перепончатых ног раздаться из темноты, Пятый тут же сунул один из болтов в огонь, поджигая промасленную тряпку и выстрелил в заранее выложенный из тряпок и ворвани круг. Вокруг него и его скромного скарба поднялась стена огня, и теперь Пятый был готов к бою.</p><p>Стрел у него было немного. В мире древних почти не осталось из чего делать новые, и после каждой охоты он собирал те, что остались целыми, протирал их и снова складывал в кивер.</p><p>Поэтому арбалетом он расстреливал столько глубоководных, сколько мог — и ни одна стрела не проходила мимо цели. А потом, отбросив одно оружие в сторону, Пятый брался за топор.</p><p>Он отточил свои прыжки во пространстве до совершенства, и перемещался быстрее, чем его успевали заметить. Синяя вспышка и удар топора, ещё синяя вспышка, и снова. Иногда, конечно, он останавливался, чтобы посмотреть в немигающие рыбьи глаза и подмигнуть им, прикрикнув щелчками и бульканьем:</p><p>— Такие глубокие познания в космических науках, а дойти до простой мысли начать меня избегать вместо того, чтобы бежать мне на встречу так и не додумались, — и исчезнуть снова.</p><p>Он крушил хрупкие черепа и кости, разрубал их на части, и пачкался в серебристой жиже, которая была у них вместо крови, и не давал им передышки.</p><p>Только одного из них он пощадил. Последнего. Израненного и обожённого, он сбросил его в тёмные воды, шепнув ему перед этим:</p><p>— Я убью вас всех до единого, если вы не оставите меня в покое.</p><p>И только тогда вернулся в круг огня.</p><p>Огонь не догорел и к утру, но Пятого это уже не касалось. Он собрал жир, чтобы потом перетопить его в ворвань, и стрелы. Закинул рюкзак на плечо, обнял Долорес и перенёсся с ними прямо в спрятанную у лестницы лодку с остатками вещей.</p><p>Они выплыли в очередной серый день через окно. Рука в руке, под тихий плеск и шум работающего на ворвани мотора.</p><p> </p><p>Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, Пятый решил, что пришло время заглянуть под воду.</p><p>— Зря я раньше об этом не подумал, — он оставил ботинки и одежду сложенной ровной стопкой возле Долорес и опустился на ступеньку ниже. Вода за эти годы поднялась на пару этажей, и Пятый планировал начать с малого. Сначала спуститься на этаж, потом ниже. Как и раньше, шаг за раз.</p><p>Вода была ледяной, и Пятый стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать своего желания развернуться и отказаться от этой затеи.</p><p>— Зачем тебе вообще под воду?</p><p>— Потому что они живут в воде, верно? Значит в воде будет больше полезного, — Пятый пожал плечами и спустился ещё на ступеньку.</p><p>— Во-первых, милый, они живут намного, намного глубже чем два затопленных этажа. Во-вторых, они живут под водой. Ты будешь на их территории. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?</p><p>— Детские шажки, — Пятый пожал плечами. — К тому же мне дыхания не хватит спускаться на большую глубину. Если только мы не найдём акваланг, или типа того, — Пятый спустился ещё на два шага. А потом, не дожидаясь новой реплики Долорес, ушёл под воду.</p><p>Он не плавал — как плавают в бассейне или реке, без лодки — с тех пор, как оказался в зловещем будущем. Тёмная вода пугала, как пугали когда-то глубоководные. Она была такой же непроницаемой, как тьма ночью.</p><p>Вернее, она казалась такой.</p><p>Стоило Пятому дать тёмной воде сомкнуться над ним, как оказалось, в ней он видит лучше, чем при свете дня. Всё вокруг было таким отчётливым, будто его пропустили через фильтр резкости, и Пятый видел всё.</p><p>Каждую мелочь.</p><p>И каждый глиф, начертанный на стенах. Он ликовал — первое же погружение принесло ему что-то новое, и замерев напротив надписи, он пробежался по ней взглядом несколько раз. А потом вынырнул, поднялся по ступенькам и натянул на голые плечи свою непромокаемую куртку. Откинул мокрую чёлку назад — стрижка была неровной, потому что делал он её сам.</p><p>— Тебе понравится, — он обернулся и посмотрел на Долорес. — Серьёзно, понравится, — он рассмеялся, дрожа от холода. — Там написано «Берегитесь последнего человека».</p><p>— Неплохо.</p><p>— «Неплохо», — Пятый хмыкнул. Потянулся за одеждой, начал одеваться и переместился поближе к включённой плите. — Мне точно нужно будет добыть акваланг. И, думаю, подводное ружьё.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь остановишься, милый? — Долорес коснулась его щеки. — Мы уже пять лет в пути.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что пока я не найду способ вернуться домой, я не остановлюсь, — Пятый коснулся её щеки в ответ. — Я должен вернуть нас в безопасность, любовь моя.</p><p>И снова не стал дожидаться её ответа, а притянул Долорес к себе и поцеловал.</p><p> </p><p>Теперь он открывал для себя не только мир над водой. Он покорял и тёмные воды. Находил подсказки на стенах, тайные отметки и так узнавал, где можно найти что-то полезное, и выбирался на поверхность уже зная, куда двигаться дальше.</p><p>Когда ему стукнуло двадцать, он и вправду нашёл лёгкий акваланг и спортивное гарпунное ружьё. Вооружённый, он смог уходить под воду глубже, и теперь его поиски перестали быть такими рассеянными и рассредоточенными. Он не подбирал огрызки и обрывки чужих знаний, он знал где и что искать.</p><p>И он учился. Знал всё больше, сиял всё ярче, видел всё отчётливее.</p><p>А в двадцать один он убил своё первое чудовище — не силой проб и ошибок, а изучив этот вид, разузнав про его слабые точки. Пятый просто заточил свой топор и использовал свою силу. Неповоротливый монстр с тонкими, хрупкими руками, не успевал его поймать или ударить, задевая только по касательной. Он был не первым, кому удалось Пятого ранить, но его это не спасло. Он всё равно стал первой тварью, умершей от его руки — Пятый отрубил все его шесть рук с шестью тонкими, длинными пальцами, по шесть суставов на каждом, и ослепил его, метким выстрелом стрелы с горящей вымоченной в ворвани тряпкой прямо в один из глаз. Морда у твари была крепкая, но глаза — как и у многих других, были слабым местом.</p><p>Она рухнула в тёмные воды, и тёмные воды сомкнулись над умирающим монстром, и Пятый не мог сдержать ликующей улыбки.</p><p>Конечно, оставленные тварью раны заживали долго, но его послание глубоководным было всё яснее.</p><p>Этот мир принадлежит не им одним. И если понадобится, он будет убивать их богов.</p><p> </p><p>Пару раз Пятый просыпался, потому что ему становилось тепло. Словно через него проходила волна тёплого воздуха, полного ароматов еды и благовоний. Пятый открывал глаза и озирался растерянно. В темноте никого, кроме него с Долорес не был. Только они вдвоём на своём островке света. Посреди нигде.</p><p>Пятый нащупывал в темноте руку любимой и сжимал её, как спасительную соломинку, сворачивался калачиком рядом и зажмуривался. Темнота была снаружи, и темнота была внутри него.</p><p>И тогда приходил голос. Голос знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. У Пятого сжималось сердце, так больно было его слышать.</p><p>Будто бы кто-то звал его домой. Тихо, но настойчиво.</p><p>По имени — по его настоящему имени, а не по именам, которые давали ему глубоководные.</p><p>— Пятый! — звал его голос на человеческом языке. Без булькающих звуков. Без щелчков. На родном ему английском, певуче.</p><p>И Пятому казалось, что его за этим голосом тянет. Будто к пальцу привязана ниточка, и кто-то тянет его и тянет, и зовёт, чтобы он вернулся… А он не знает, куда идти.</p><p>Долорес знала, что с ним. И гладила его по волосам, пока Пятый не проваливался обратно в сон, в котором не было голосов, а только мёртвые братья и сёстры.</p><p>И ноющая, непрекращающаяся боль.</p><p> </p><p>А когда оказалось, что он застрял в тонущем мире на долгие десять лет, Пятый нашёл их храм. Ему пришлось опуститься низко под воду, вооружившись одним только ножом, и рискнуть жизнью, чтобы достать древние и столь важные ему манускрипты.</p><p>К тому времени он был не просто Последним человеком. Глубоководные называли его Убийцей богов, и Убийцей богов он был.</p><p>Они убили его семью. Они заняли его мир.</p><p>И пока он был здесь, пока делил его с ними, он не собирался давать им пощады.</p><p>Культистов, затянутых в грязно-красные робы, безоружных и с осьминожьими щупальцами вместо рта, он убил всех до единого. Вырезал их, окрасив тёмные воды в серый и красный, и забрал то, зачем пришёл.</p><p>Их историю.</p><p>Их тонкие знания.</p><p>Границы космической физики, которую не мог постичь человек.</p><p>Он вынырнул, подплыл обратно к лодке и протянул тканые свитки Долорес, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Оставалось их только расшифровать и потом, возможно, он найдёт все ответы.</p><p>Откуда здесь эти твари, как их остановить и главное, как ему вернуться домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разбор манускриптов занял у него год. Многое он уже понимал, над остальным приходилось корпеть. Весь этот год он почти не спал. Днём они плыли в новое место, искали ночлег и охотились, а по ночам Пятый склонялся к Долорес и вместе они разбирали новые слова. Он записывал их, как когда-то клокочущие разговоры глубоководных.</p><p>Только вот само содержимое украденных свитков он записать не мог. Знания, которые они хранили невозможно было сформулировать. Не хватило бы всех человеческих слов, сколько бы языков он ни охватил. Ни один мёртвый язык, ни один живой бы не справился. Но Пятый их понимал. Его разум был гибким, когда он попал сюда, и теперь поглощал древние знания, не предназначенные для людей. Читая их, он проваливался в транс, погружаясь в бездну, озаряемую только бледным глубоководным светом, будто бы в этой бездне всегда были сумерки. Он видел, как бездна переливается цветами, названий которым в мире людей не было, и древние города, озаряемые серебряным сиянием трёх лун. Видел, как Великие создавали свои миры, и как захватывали чужие. Видел приходящих снова и снова людей, из разных времён и стран, и пытающихся постичь то, что пытался постичь и он, и теряющих рассудок едва коснувшись правды. Он видел существ, не имеющих формы, перетекающих из одного в другое, обволакивающих всё как пар.</p><p>И он видел древних жрецов, а они видели его и признавали его.</p><p>Если он зашёл так далеко, значит он один из них.</p><p>Если он мог убивать их мелких божеств, значит он заслуживает внимания.</p><p>Жрецы отвели его на берег. Шёл дождь, и воды океанов волновались тем сильнее, чем громче они дули в рожки из морских раковин. Их гул должен был разбудить одного из Древних божеств, из тех, кто находится слишком глубоко в Тёмных водах, кто спит на своём троне и ждёт своего часа. Его огромные щупальца покоились вокруг него, завернувшись в гигантские кольца, раскидистые крылья были сложены за спиной, а от редких глубоких вдохов земля вздрагивала. Но сегодня — впервые за долгое время — он пробудился и поднялся из волн, впечатляющий своим ростом. Дождь усилился, а небо почернело, лишь изредка озаряясь всполохами разрезающих его молний.</p><p>Пятый, впервые за долгое время, снова почувствовал себя маленьким и одиноким.</p><p>Он сделал к божеству шаг, потом другой, и остановился.</p><p>Древнее божество опустило на него взгляд своих тёмных глаз, в которых была бездна, был космос, были чёрные дыры и множество вселенных. Оно протянуло к Пятому руку, вытянув вперёд когтистый палец, и Пятый протянул руку в ответ. Они соприкоснулись, и Пятому открылась правда.</p><p>Теперь он знал всё. Но всё ещё не мог вернуться в своё время. Чтобы понять это, он должен был вернуться домой.</p><p>В Академию. К проклятому дереву из арматуры, на котором когда-то висели его братья и сёстры.</p><p>Не было дня, когда он не вспоминал бы эту картину, и не было ночи, когда он не видел её во сне.</p><p>Однажды утром, проснувшись, Пятый взглянул на Долорес, сжал её руку в своей и тихо сказал:</p><p>— Мы возвращаемся в Академию, cara mia.</p><p>— Теперь ты знаешь всё? — свободной рукой она погладила его по волосам. Лампа в её нутре слабо светила тёплым жёлтым, и Пятому казалось, он может коснуться этих лучей и изменить их траекторию. И Долорес виделась ему живее, чем никогда. Девушка со звездой в груди. Его путеводная звезда и свет в окне. Единственная, кому он мог доверять, и единственная, кто был способен на человеческое тепло в этом забывшем людей мире.</p><p>— Да, — он кивнул. — Я знаю всё. И я всё могу видеть. Мы должны вернуться, и тогда — я уверен — я смогу найти дверь.</p><p>Долорес кивнула.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что на возвращение уйдёт не один месяц?</p><p>— Год, примерно, — Пятый кивнул. — Не такой и большой срок после одиннадцати лет здесь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Долорес сделала паузу. — Это будет болезненное возвращение.</p><p>— Я знаю. Но мне плевать.</p><p> </p><p>Путь обратно в его родной город занял долгий год. Самый долгий год в его жизни, хотя в то же время и самый лёгкий. Глубоководные признали в нём не только достойного соперника, но и соседа. Они больше не пытались уничтожить последнего человека, последнее воспоминание о мёртвом мире людей, а мирились с его существованием.</p><p>Это было перемирие. Они следили за ним, приносили ему рыбу и жир для ворвани, а он больше не охотился на них и не врывался в их дома. Он по-прежнему их ненавидел больше всего в мире, но теперь, по крайней мере, он знал, что они такое, кто они такие и почему живут именно так.</p><p>Он злился на них, но принимал их мир, потому что он прожил в нём долго и знал много, и этого было достаточно, чтобы стать его частью.</p><p>Иногда они с ним говорили. Иногда собирались целыми семьями, выглядывая из воды, когда он проплывал мимо, и булькая и щёлкая рассказывали своим малькам, что это Убийца богов и он совершает последнее плавание.</p><p>Некоторые осмеливались подплыть к нему и протянуть своего кроху, чтобы Пятый коснулся его, и маленький уродец никогда больше ничего не боялся. Люди так делали, заставляя детей трогать мертвецов и суеверно думая, что это сделает их бесстрашными.</p><p>Пятый знал, что только безумие может сделать человека бесстрашным. Остальным приходится быть сильными, чтобы преодолеть страх.</p><p>Смелые люди боялись так же, как и все. Просто они могли это преодолеть.</p><p>Дни мешались, превращаясь в бесконечное путешествие из точки А в точку Б. Пятый больше ничего не писал в своём толстом блокноте, и не прятался на чердаках затопленных домов. В этом не было необходимости. И по ночам их с Долорес лодчонка, освещённая тёплым светом, дрейфовала, и волны несли её в нужную сторону. А он крепко спал, под чужим небом, полным звёзд, имена которых он знал, а назвать не мог, потому что ему не хватало слов.</p><p>А через триста шестьдесят шесть дней бесконечного пути домой, на фоне серого неба показался город. Он вырос из тёмных вод, и оказался совсем не такой, каким Пятый его помнил.</p><p>На месте кирпичных многоэтажек и стеклянных высоток возвышались колонны и минареты храма. Вода была везде, и на многие мили вокруг виднелся только один клочок суши. То место, где когда-то была Академия Амбрелла теперь занимала статуя, упирающаяся головой в небо. И Пятый, подплывая к ней ближе и ближе, узнал героя моментально.</p><p>Из эбонитово-чёрного камня глубоководные вырезали огромного Бена, с открытым в груди порталом и лезущими из него монстрами.</p><p>Великий жрец, открывший дверь, был его братом. И глядя на болванчика с лицом Бена, Пятый захлебнулся накрывшим его гневом. Он злился так сильно, что стиснул зубы до боли в челюсти и у него потемнело в глаза. Как он мог просмотреть. Как он мог не понять.</p><p>— Пятый, — Долорес коснулась его плеча, и словно выдернула его из пучин ярости. Пятый шумно вдохнул через зубы и сморгнул тёмную дымку. — Смотри, — другой рукой она показала вперёд. Их лодку несло всё ближе к статуе, под неё, к редкому островку суши.</p><p>И на нём, в ярко-синем дождевике с полосатой подкладкой и в отвратительно неуместных в этом мире красных туфлях на тонкой шпильке, стояла высокая женщина.</p><p>Пятый нахмурился, и когда их лодка стукнулась о край постамента, потянулся за арбалетом.</p><p>— Ох, не стоит, — женщина подняла руку и перебрала в воздухе пальцами. Голос у неё был как мёд, смешанный с кровью. — Я тебе не враг.</p><p>Пятый выгнул бровь, наводя на неё прицел. Женщина не сдвинулась с места, и ни один мускул на её лице не дрогнул. Она расплылась в широкой улыбке, как настоящая леди не обнажая зубы, и продолжила:</p><p>— Я — твой билет домой, Номер Пять.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Прикосновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятый повременил, но арбалет, всё-таки, опустил. Не столько, потому что он ей уже доверял, сколько потому что не видел людей двенадцать лет. Ему не нужно оружие, чтобы её одолеть, но сначала он хотел её выслушать.</p><p>— Мой билет домой, значит? — он шагнул на постамент, подтянул лодку поближе и канатом привязал к ноге Бена. И только после этого остановился напротив незнакомки и скрестил руки. — Подробнее.<br/>— Сразу к делу. Какой прагматичный, — женщина подошла к нему ближе, пристально рассматривая.<br/>— Не люблю рассусоливать.<br/>— О, я знаю, — женщина склонила голову набок. — У тебя забавный акцент, Номер Пять.<br/>— Меньше комплиментов и больше подробностей, — Пятый нетерпеливо мотнул головой. Он совсем забыл, какими могут быть люди.</p><p>Надоедливыми.</p><p>Упрямыми.</p><p>Своенравными.</p><p>Неуправляемыми.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, — женщина вскинула руки, потом отступила, села на чемоданчик, всё это время стоявший в тени, и закинула ногу на ногу. — Меня зовут Куратор. Я пришла предложить тебе работу.</p><p>Пятый поджал губы и вскинул брови. Они помолчали какое-то время: Куратор явно ждала его ответа, и раздражалась сильнее с каждой секундой промедления.</p><p>Ей было холодно.</p><p>Пятый решил над ней сжалиться.</p><p>— Ты же сказала, что ты мой билет домой. Откуда вдруг взялось предложение работы?<br/>— Ну, понимаешь, одно связано с другим. Мы поможем тебе вернуться домой и остановить вот это, — она обвела рукой круг, показывая и на серое небо, и на тёмные воды, и на собравшихся вокруг них глубоководных.</p><p>Пятый проследил взглядом за её рукой, а потом, улыбнувшись, помахал рукой паре мальков, пытавшихся заглянуть к нему в лодку. Испугавшись, крошечные глубоководные с громким всплеском ушли под воду.</p><p>— Кто «мы»?<br/>— Комиссия. Мы следим за порядком во времени и пространстве, и вносим корректировки, если кто-то его нарушает.<br/>— Очень успешно, я смотрю, — Пятый тихо фыркнул.</p><p>Куратор обхватила колено руками, и улыбка на её лице стала натянутее. Пятый сощурился и опустил взгляд на её руки. Они покрылись гусиной кожей, а костяшки пальцев покраснели.</p><p>— Продолжай говорить, — он вернулся к лодке, порылся в вещах и достал плиту. Грохнул перед Куратором и долил в неё ворвани, а потом, подпалив от лампы Долорес лучину, разжёг огонь.<br/>— Как трогательно, — Куратор взглянула на него снисходительно, но всё равно вытянула руки к языкам пламени.</p><p>Это было не то место и не то время, когда стоило отказываться от тепла.</p><p>— Двенадцать лет назад что-то пошло не так. Мы не предусмотрели, что чудовища, которых вызывал твой брат могут вырваться из-под его контроля и уничтожить всё. Мы были готовы к концу света, в котором никого не останется. Из такой Земли можно сделать что-то новое.<br/>— Но вы были не готовы, что вашу Землю займёт что-то другое? — Пятый ухмыльнулся. — Плавал, знаю.<br/>— Это что-то нам неподконтрольно, и мы, как и ты, хотим это остановить.<br/>— Ты же понимаешь, что ты рассказываешь это на глазах у новых хозяев мира?<br/>— А они меня понимают?</p><p>Пятый мотнул головой.</p><p>— Но если хочешь, я их прогоню.<br/>— Было бы неплохо.</p><p>Пятый развернулся, вскинул голову и громко прощёлкал:</p><p>— Идите домой, пока я не отправил вас обратно во тьму.</p><p>Он затих, и затихли вместе с ним глубоководные. Сначала не было ни звука, а потом раздался всплеск, другой, третий. Множество их. Повторять дважды ему не было необходимости.</p><p>— Впечатляет, — Куратор потёрла согревающиеся ладони. — Я слышала, ты убиваешь не только этих рыбьих выродков, но и кракозябр, которым они поклоняются.<br/>— Они называют меня Убийцей богов. Как думаешь, что это значит? — Пятый вернулся к плите и сел напротив. — Хорошо. Вы хотите это исправить. Я здесь причём?<br/>— О твоих навыках выживания в Комиссии уже ходят легенды. И о том, сколько тварей ты здесь убил, — Куратор вытянула к огню теперь и ноги. Кроме дождевика тёплого на ней ничего не было, и ноги тоже подрагивали от холода. — А ещё ты знаешь их. Чудовищ, которые забрали наш мир. Мы видели это тоже. Ты ведь их изучал.<br/>— Поделиться знаниями не смогу, — Пятый покачал головой. Глаза его потемнели, хотя он этого, конечно же, не знал.<br/>— Я знаю. Но нам не нужно, чтобы ты ими делился. Нам нужно, чтобы ты их применил. И тогда ты сможешь вернуться домой и спасти семью.<br/>— В чём подвох? — Пятый облизнул губы и нахмурился. Он не дрожал, ни от холода, ни от волнения, но нервничал. Кусал щёки и всматривался в чужое лицо. — Я же вижу, что от меня вы потребуете что-то ещё.<br/>— Как я уже сказала, я пришла, чтобы нанять тебя. И чтобы остановить Апокалипсис и вернуться к семье, ты должен поступить к нам на службу, — она снова сделала паузу, потом встала со своего чемоданчика, обошла плиту и присела рядом с Пятым на корточки. — Ты будешь корректировать временные линии и убирать тех, кто нарушает наш замысел, а мы научим тебя как отменить конец света. Подготовим тебя. С нашими технологиями и твоими знаниями, ты станешь непобедимым.<br/>— С меня достаточно того, что я уже сделал. Я хочу домой.<br/>— И ты вернёшься, — Куратор коснулась его щеки, и Пятый не нашёл в себе сил отклониться. Её руки были тёплыми и нежными, не похожими на шарнирные пальцы Долорес.</p><p>Она была живой.</p><p>Тёплой.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он даже обдумывать её предложение не стал. — Но у меня есть условие.<br/>— Хм? — Куратор склонила голову набок.<br/>— Она пойдёт со мной, — Пятый указал на Долорес.</p><p>Куратор обернулась и смерила Долорес взглядом.</p><p>— Я боюсь, Номер Пять, это невозможно. С собой я могу забрать только тебя.<br/>— Я не сдвинусь с места без неё, — Пятый напрягся, в любую минуту готовый встать и отчалить. Лишиться своего первого и, возможно, последнего шанса на спасение.</p><p>Он понимал, что этого не понадобится. Он был им действительно нужен. Комиссии. И Куратору.</p><p>Как они нужны были ему.</p><p>— Ладно, — Куратор встала и прошла к лодке, цокая каблуками. — Тебе принципиальна такая форма?</p><p>Пятый вскинул голову и посмотрел на Долорес. Долорес качнула головой, неуверенно улыбаясь:</p><p>— Пятый, оставь меня. Не упускай эту возможность.<br/>— Тсс, — Пятый прижал палец к губам. — Она мой свет. Этот мир тёмный, и без неё я бы не выжил.<br/>— Хм, — Куратор немного подумала. Потом вернулась к своему чемоданчику, щёлкнула застёжками и исчезла в синей вспышке. Такой же, как у него, но совершенно иной.</p><p>И тут же появилась снова. В руках у Куратора был крохотный стеклянный шарик, пустой внутри. Его окантовывал золотой ободок, к которому цеплялась золотая цепочка.</p><p>— Это временная ловушка, — она протянула шарик Пятому. — Огонь в ней никогда не погаснет.</p><p>Пятый покрутил стекляшку в руках. Она засияла, стоило ему коснуться её пальцами, и он сразу же понял, что Куратор не лжёт. Он снова потянулся за лучиной, чтобы украсть угасающий огонёк из лампы Долорес и спрятать его в стеклянном кулоне. Он повис у него на шее лёгкий, как пёрышко и перекликался теперь с ярко-алым светом его любви.</p><p>— Теперь ты готов? Закрепим сделку рукопожатием? — Куратор улыбнулась снова. Чемоданчик она больше не выпускала из левой руки, а правую протянула ему. — Идём со мной, если хочешь жить, Номер Пять.</p><p>Пятый не ответил. Он потянулся к ней, сжал её ладонь в своей, и они оба исчезли в синих всполохах.</p><p> </p><p>Вернувшись ночью, глубоководные обнаружили только остывшую плиту и лодку. Белое пустое лицо манекена светилось в лунном свете, а вокруг неё остались лежать столь страшащие их топор, арбалет и гарпунное ружьё.</p><p>Убийцы богов больше не было. Это был повод для праздника, но счастья они не почувствовали.</p><p>Плохое предчувствие накрыло затопленный мир.</p><p> </p><p>Пятый зажмурился, когда мир подёрнулся синей дымкой. Она была не похожа на его телепортацию — он разрывал время и пространство, а машина времени Куратора расщепляла их на атомы, чтобы собрать в другом времени и месте. Универсальный калькулятор, идеально подбирающий правильные координаты, куда отправить путешественника.</p><p>И сейчас они стояли посреди квартиры. Сухой, светлой квартиры — солнечный свет заливал её через огромные окна, широкие и высокие. Пятый поморщился и прикрыл глаза рукой, а потом заморгал.</p><p>Вокруг него было столько ярких оттенков. Цветов человеческого мира — красный, тёмно-коричневый, оранжевый, ёлочно-зелёный… Те цвета, которые он успел забыть.</p><p>И воздух… воздух был чистым. Не прогорклым из-за влаги, не гнилым, а чистым, разве что с лёгкой примесью лаванды.</p><p>Пятый сделал глубокий вдох. Потом ещё один. Потом сделал шаг и коснулся рукой пледов, накрывающих диван. Потянул один на себя и поднёс к лицу, прижался к нему и снова вдохнул — запах лавандового кондиционера и сладких цветочных духов.</p><p>— Хорошо вернуться, правда?</p><p>Он не видел её, но слышал, как Куратор поставила чемоданчик на пол и подошла к нему. Каблуки стучали по полу, шуршало платье.</p><p>А за окном гудели машины, кто-то кричал на французском, призывая купить каштаны, и играл аккордеон.</p><p>Пятый с трудом заставил себя отложить плед, бросил взгляд на Куратора и нахмурился:</p><p>— Это не очень-то похоже на рабочее место.<br/>— А ты думаешь, ты готов сразу с людьми дела вести? — Куратор хмыкнула. — Ты только что нюхал моё одеяло для чтения.</p><p>Пятый задумчиво поднял глаза к потолку, а потом кивнул. Она была права.</p><p>— И ты, наверное, убил бы за горячую ванную.<br/>— Душ подойдёт. Но что я здесь делаю?<br/>— Привыкаешь, — Куратор пожала плечами. — И да, это моя квартира. На улице… семьдесят восьмой, кажется, — она взяла его за локоть и подвела к окну. — Надеюсь, ты оценишь этот мой жест. Я тебе доверяю.</p><p>Пятый, кажется, её уже не слышал. Он стоял у окна, всматриваясь в город за стеклом.</p><p>Шумный, яркий, в постоянном движении и полный людей.</p><p>Пульсирующий.</p><p>Живой.</p><p>И Пятый видел всё. Художников, выставляющих мольберты, лавочников, открывающих ставни и вытаскивающих на тротуар вывески, людей, спешащих на работу.</p><p>Он слышал, как бьются их сердца, гоняющие по телам горячую кровь.</p><p>— Ну, хватит, Номер Пять, — теперь Куратор потянула его прочь от окна, но потом всё же отпустила его руку. Шагнула к журнальному столику и взяла с него стопку вещей. — Тебе нужно согреться, и вот это всё, — она показала пальцем на его одежду, — мы обязаны сжечь.</p><p>Пятый тихо фыркнул, но не проронил ни слова. Он прошёл мимо книжных полок, мимо рамок с фотографиями прямо в ванную комнату. Ему не нужны были её подсказки, он всё знал и так.</p><p>— Только не спеши, — крикнула ему в спину Куратор. — Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть.</p><p>Пятый снова не ответил. И даже не обернулся.</p><p>Щёлкнул включателем, и крохотная комната с ванной и душем залилась светом. Ярким и не настоящим, но таким светлым и ослепительным, как солнце за окном.</p><p>Куратор была права. И Пятый не спорил с ней тогда и не готов был спорить сейчас. Ему действительно нужно было время.</p><p>Чтобы вспомнить. Чтобы привыкнуть.</p><p>Он двенадцать лет прожил в мире солёной тёмной воды и холода. Один на один с Долорес и самим собой.</p><p>Один на один с ужасами нового мира.</p><p>И сейчас у него словно не было кожи. Все запахи удивляли. Фактуры предметов.</p><p>Вместо душа в итоге он действительно набрал полную ванну воды и влез в неё не задумавшись. Он отвык от тепла, и горячая вода сейчас казалась невыносимой и обжигающей, но Пятый даже не вздрогнул. Он погрузился в неё с головой, закрыв глаза и задержав дыхание на долгие несколько минут.</p><p>Как будто хотел пролежать там, пока каждая его косточка не прогреется и не забудет чувство постоянного холода.</p><p>Холода, который был в каждой клеточке его тела, и который не хотел уходить.</p><p>А потом он вынырнул, и не продрог немедленно. Он вынырнул в тепло прогретой летним солнцем квартиры, в мир с мягкими полотенцами и новой одеждой. С трикотажными футболками, лёгкими, почти невесомыми, и хлопковыми джоггерами. Минут пять, едва выбравшись из воды, Пятый просто стоял, ощупывая разные ткани, перебирая склянки на туалетном столике.</p><p>— Номер Пять, ты там не утонул? — постучала Куратор.<br/>— Вот это у тебя чувство юмора, — отозвался Пятый, и тут же открыл дверь. Остановился на пороге, пристально глядя на неё. Он видел её так близко, что замечал наметившиеся мимические морщинки, немного размазанную подводку, шрам на подбородке. Как поднимается и опускается её грудь, когда она дышит, как сокращаются мышцы, когда она двигается.</p><p>Куратор улыбнулась шире и склонила голову на бок. Потом заправила ему под футболку стекляшку с огоньком Долорес и похлопала по груди:</p><p>— Не смотри на меня так, я могу тебя неправильно понять.<br/>— Сама же сказала, что мне пока рано к людям.<br/>— Конечно. Ты пока ещё немного дикий, но мы с этим справимся. А теперь давай, топ-топ. Я приготовила тебе обед, а это — уж поверь мне — грандиозное событие.</p><p>И Пятый пошёл за ней. Квартира была студией — гостиная, столовая и кухня в одной комнате. Куратор поставила перед ним свежую порцию киш-лорена, салат из свежих овощей, приправленный оливковым маслом, крупно порезанный нежный, почти таящий во рту, бриошь, и налила чашку кофе.</p><p>— Только не ешь всё в один заход, хорошо? — она потрепала его по мокрым волосам, а Пятый даже бровью не повёл. Ему нравился человеческий контакт, но как реагировать он не помнил. Просто хотелось, чтобы это не прекращалось.</p><p>Чувствовать чью-то заботу. Касания.</p><p>Куратор убрала руку и села напротив. Подпёрла подбородок руками и не сводила с него пристального взгляда светло-голубых глаз.</p><p>— Приятного аппетита, Номер Пять.</p><p>Пятый облизнул губы и взялся за вилку с ножом. Отец вдалбливал им столовый этикет, и Пятый, кажется, не забыл бы его и через тридцать три года. После стольких лет жизни в диких условиях он впервые брал в правую руку нож, а в левую вилку, но всё равно справлялся с ними прекрасно.</p><p>От обилия вкусов мир замерцал ещё ярче. Пятый не смог сдержать восхищённый стон. Он даже закрыл глаза. И если бы он не выплакал в тот ужасный день все свои слёзы, сейчас он бы зашёлся рыданиями от счастья.</p><p>Сыр, бекон и сливки были чем-то почти незнакомым. Едва отправив в рот кусочек киш-лорена, Пятый без всяких прыжков и машины времени нырнул в прошлое. До прыжка, до Апокалипсиса, до всего, через что ему пришлось пройти и до смерти его братьев и сестёр.</p><p>Овощи были на вкус как обеды на кухне в Академии. Идеально сбалансированные и идеально приправленные. Он будто бы снова сидел слева от Вани и смотрел, как она гоняет по тарелке горошек, или уплетает помидоры черри, или воротит нос от брокколи.</p><p>Незаметно для него самого, уголки его губ дёрнулись, поднимаясь в полуулыбке, и Куратор восхищённо выдохнула:</p><p>— Ты уже улыбаешься?<br/>— Показалось, — Пятый отодвинул пустую тарелку и спрятался за чашкой кофе. Протянул руку к бриошу, и принялся есть его прямо так, просто отщипывая от него кусочки. Один за другим, наслаждаясь мягким, сладким тестом, и терпким кофе с кислинкой.</p><p>А потом протянул кружку Куратору и тихо, но чётко сказал:</p><p>— Ещё.<br/>— Вот так сразу? Ты когда кофе последний раз пил?<br/>— Двенадцать лет назад.</p><p>Куратор кивнула:</p><p>— Вот именно. Хотя это и странно, что кто-то тринадцатилетнему ребёнку позволял его пить, — она выгнула бровь, потом мотнула головой и забрала у Пятого кружку. — Если я тебе ещё налью, ты не уснёшь.<br/>— Поверь мне, я могу спать в любом месте, в любом состоянии и когда сам захочу, — Пятый скрестил руки на груди. — Ещё.<br/>— Нет, — Куратор тоже скрестила руки на груди. — Ты тут всего час, а уже начал забываться.</p><p>Пятый хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я тебе нужен так же, как и ты мне. И я не забываюсь, — он чуть подался вперёд и сощурился. — Пока вы не знали, что делать с Древним ужасом, я его изучал. Думаю, выпить ещё чашку кофе я достоин.</p><p>Куратор сощурилась, а потом вдруг рассмеялась. Встала и протянула ему руку:</p><p>— Пойдём, Убийца богов, я покажу тебе, где кофеварка.</p><p>Он помедлил, но лишь на мгновение. А потом сжал её аккуратную, мягкую ладонь в своей, в мозолях и шрамах, и пошёл за ней.</p><p> </p><p>Научив его пользоваться кофеваркой — удивительно современной для восемьдесят седьмого, в который она их перенесла — Куратор взяла чемоданчик и, пообещав вернуться к вечеру, собралась уходить. Она обмолвилась, что займётся его документами. Якобы хочет дать ему шанс на нормальную жизнь, пусть и связанную плотно с Комиссией. Пятый отнёсся к этому равнодушно и просто кивнул. Разве что напоследок пристально посмотрел на неё, стоя рядом, и мягко коснулся локтя.</p><p>— Какой тактильный! — Куратор тихо рассмеялась, провела рукой по его голове, перебирая волосы пальцами, потом похлопала по щеке, сделала шаг назад и исчезла в синей вспышке.</p><p>А Пятый остался один. Только в этот раз одиночество не было удушающим. Не пахло рыбой, сыростью и ворванью, зато лавандой и кофе. Здесь было солнце, и можно было открыть окно и подставить ему лицо, чтобы оно целовало его веки и щёки, будто соскучившийся по блудному сыну родитель. Здесь были пледы разной вязки, здесь был граммофон, из которого гремел французский нью-вейв, и полки с книгами, корешки которых Пятый прощупал, будто слепой. Он даже выбрал себе несколько книг, и вытянулся с ними и чашкой кофе на диване, под «пледом для чтения». Открыл «Улисса» Джеймса Джойса, но читать кинулся не сразу. Сначала ткнулся в переплёт носом, вдыхая книжную пыль, запах старых чернил и бумаги, потом потёрся щекой о страницы. И только после этого начал читать, перебирая в пальцах цепочку с огоньком Долорес.</p><p>Когда начало темнеть он протянул руку и включил торшер у дивана. Запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, запоминая, как просвечивает тонкая кожа век, подсвечивая его внутреннюю темноту тёмно-красным.</p><p>Он задремал, а потом проснулся от накатившей на него волны энергии. Поднялся, книга съехала с его груди и упала на пол, потянув за собой и плед.</p><p>— Ты уснул, — Куратор улыбнулась в полумраке. Цокая каблуками, она прошла к открытому им окну и закрыла его. — Закроем, чтобы тебя не съели французские комары. Уверена, они посчитают тебя ужасно вкусным.</p><p>Пятый потёр глаза. Куратор обогнула диван и потеснила его, опустившись на край.</p><p>— Ты не соврал, когда сказал, что можешь уснуть где угодно.</p><p>Он хмыкнул и склонил голову набок, сонно моргая. Она прикрыла глаза, тихо фыркнув, а потом снова коснулась его. Царапнула пару раз за ухом и убрала руку, а Пятый по инерции потянулся за ней. Куратор вытянула указательный палец и покачала им из стороны в сторону, а потом — вдруг — коснулась им его носа.</p><p>— Вставай, — она похлопала его по колену. — Постелим тебе постель здесь, и я дам тебе пижаму. Завтра у тебя длинный день.<br/>— Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое длинный день.<br/>— Примерно могу прикинуть. Завтра я познакомлю тебя с твоим будущим партнёром.<br/>— Я бы предпочел… работать один.<br/>— Исключено. Но за неё я ручаюсь. Она покажет тебе город, — Куратор всё-таки поднялась, а следом за ней встал и Пятый.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, чего на самом деле она добивалась. Но ему, по большей части, было не важно.</p><p>Пока она даёт ему то, чего ему так не хватало и пока обещает помочь вернуться к семье и остановить Апокалипсис, ему совершенно без разницы, есть ли у неё скрытые мотивы.</p><p>Пока она подыгрывает ему, он подыгрывает ей.</p><p> </p><p>На ночь Куратор задёрнула шторы, так что Пятый не проснулся с первыми же лучами солнца. Сквозь сон он, правда, сначала расслышал перекрикивания детей, идущих в школу, потом ворчание торговцем шарфами, шляпами и сувенирной мелочью, а следом снова предложение покупать каштаны.</p><p>Звук этот был как мёд для ушей, и Пятый сначала снова уснул, а потом проснулся. Встал, раздвинул шторы и снова открыл окно, глубоко вдыхая запах утреннего Парижа и впуская в квартиру все уличные звуки, которые только можно.</p><p>Потом он потянулся, стоя в луче света из окна, закрыв глаза и подставив солнцу лицо, и только вдоволь насладившись теплом, двинулся дальше.</p><p>Куратора не было, а к холодильнику магнитом с пауком была прикреплена записка:</p><p>«Булочки с шоколадом в холодильнике, кофе сам знаешь, как сделать. После полудня жди гостей. Вернусь вечером. Обнимаю, К.»</p><p>Пятый снял записку, поднёс её к носу и принюхался. Снова лаванда.</p><p>Приятно.</p><p>Спрятал записку в карман пижамы, открыл холодильник и сделал то, что давно не делал и на что намекала Куратор.</p><p>Позавтракал — двумя булочками с шоколадом и двумя чашками кофе. Потом собрал посуду и вымыл её, наслаждаясь даже этим процессом. Горячая вода и нормальное мыло. Всё, даже такие бытовые мелочи, было таким знакомым, но совершенно непривычным.</p><p>А где-то в половине второго за дверью раздались шаги. Пятый насторожился, сидя в кресле, и мгновенно запланировал план защиты. Он, конечно, помнил, что сказала ему Куратор, но инстинкты были сильнее, и сейчас он даже не думал ни о её обещаниях, ни о строчках в записке. Он перенёсся поближе, когда что-то заскрежетало в замочной скважине, и стоило двери открыться, он подался вперёд, хватая своего визитёра за горло и втягивая в квартиру.</p><p>Девушка, ниже него на голову, сначала вцепилась в него руками, а потом пнула в живот. Пятый разжал хватку и отступил, но тут же ударил снова, присев и ударив её ногой под колени и роняя на пол. Потом вцепился в воротник её лёгкого пальто и занёс кулак:</p><p>— Ты ещё кто такая?<br/>— Блин, мама, — вместо ответа закатила глаза девушка. Говорила она с сильным английским акцентом, и голос у неё был мягкий и бархатистый. Слушать бы его и слушать. — Она же обещала, что предупредит тебя.</p><p>Пятый нахмурился, но, наконец-то, начал вспоминать. Куратор говорила ему, что к нему придёт напарница. Он выпустил её воротник и отпрянул.</p><p>— Рефлексы, — потом поднялся, вздохнул и протянул девушке руку. — Номер Пять.<br/>— Да, я знаю, — она сжала его ладонь пальцами и Пятый потянул её на себя. — Меня Лайла зовут.<br/>— Ладно, — он отступил. Прокрутил в голове случившееся только что и сощурился, окинув Лайлу пытливым взглядом. Смуглая. Его, кажется, возраста. — Ты не старовата ли, чтобы быть её дочерью? Приёмная, да?<br/>— Ты чего такой грубый? Тебя волки воспитали?<br/>— Рыбы.</p><p>Лайла моргнула, потом вскинула голову и указала на него пальцем:</p><p>— Точно. Дошло.</p><p>Она была невысокой, но крепкой. В подвёрнутых штанах, блузке и пиджаке под пальто в мелкую клетку. Красная обувь, как и у Куратора, только вместо шпилек удобный низкий каблук. На голове мальчишеская стрижка и красный берет, а за спиной рюкзак из мягкой кожи.</p><p>— Я тебе принесла одежду. Отдам за чашку кофе, — Лайла потрясла сумкой в воздухе. Потом закрыла дверь, сняла ботинки, наступая на пятки, и повесила пальто на крючок.</p><p>Пятый спорить не стал и действительно пошёл греть кофе.</p><p>Лайла прошла шаг в шаг за ним, потом уселась за стол и упёрлась в него локтями, совсем как Куратор вчера.</p><p>— И да, она моя приёмная мама, — она сощурилась. — Но не очень давно. Девять лет, пять месяцев и три дня.<br/>— Какая точность.</p><p>Пятый налил две чашки кофе, поставил одну из них перед Лайлой, а вторую оставил себе. Сел на соседний стул, всматриваясь в лицо Лайлы и слабо улавливая её чувства. Как дёргались уголки её губ, как слезились глаза. Горечь.</p><p>— Она усыновила тебя в каких-то хреновых обстоятельствах, да?<br/>— Да, — Лайла глубоко вдохнула, потом сделала большой глоток кофе и расплылась в широкой улыбке. — Давай я тебе всё во время прогулки расскажу? Только пообещай, что не будешь кидаться на прохожих.<br/>— Я же сказал, что это был рефлекс.</p><p>Лайла согласно промычала что-то себе в кружку, и продолжать не стала.</p><p> </p><p>Ничего особенного в пакете с одеждой, который она ему принесла, не было. Всё из мягких тканей, и всё чёрное: прямые брюки, чёрный свитер под горло, серое весеннее пальто и ботинки. Пятый переоделся быстро, не стесняясь присутствия Лайлы, потом аккуратно сложил пижаму на свои домашние вещи, повесил цепочку с огоньком Долорес себе на шею и кивнул, обозначая, что он готов идти.</p><p>На улице был семьдесят восьмой и солнечная весна. Удивительно, но Пятый всё ещё помнил французский и неплохо ориентировался на Монмартре. Лайла повела его к Сакре-Кер, и когда они устроились на парапете рядом, с крепами и горячим вином в руках, она снова заговорила.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что мы с тобой родились в один день?</p><p>Пятый насторожился.</p><p>— Много людей родились в один день.<br/>— Да, но не так уж и много людей родились у женщин, которые за пару минут до начала родов и беременны-то не были, — Лайла протянула к нему руку с салфеткой и вытерла шоколад на щеке. Пятый снова по инерции подался за чужой рукой, подсознательно продолжая тосковать по прикосновениям, но быстро осёкся и отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— То-есть, ты хочешь сказать, ты одна из нас?<br/>— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты меня к вам не причислял, рыбомальчик.</p><p>Пятый выгнул бровь, услышав прозвище, но не стал реагировать и вместо этого задал новый вопрос:</p><p>— Почему?<br/>— Потому что в две тысячи шестом твой брат убил моих родителей, — Лайла отвела взгляд, судорожно вздохнула, а потом снова расплылась в улыбке. — Ну, этот, который с порталом.<br/>— Бен, — Пятый стиснул зубы и опустил взгляд. — Не могу поверить, что Апокалипсис его рук дело.<br/>— Он много хрени натворил.<br/>— Это я уже понял.</p><p>Лайла мотнула головой и сделала паузу, прежде чем продолжила.</p><p>— Мне было шестнадцать. Куратор появилась в тот же вечер и предложила помощь. Тренировки. Работа. Крыша над головой, — она кивала, перечисляя. — И месть.<br/>— И она мурыжила тебя девять лет?<br/>— Да. Нам не хватало ключевого элемента.</p><p>Пятый подозрительно сощурился и подался чуть вперёд.</p><p>— И чего же?<br/>— Тебя, — Лайла посмотрела ему в глаза.</p><p>Пятый задумчиво потёр мочку уха, потом одним глотком допил горячее вино. Сладкое и пряное, и греющее: словно в стаканчики вместо вина разливали чистое солнце.</p><p>— Значит у тебя с Беном личные счёты, Куратор хочет остановить Апокалипсис, а я хочу вернуться к семье. Прекрасная из нас выйдет команда.<br/>— Ага, я тоже в восторге, рыбомальчик.<br/>— Прекрати меня так называть, коротышка.<br/>— Эй, мне можно быть невысокой.<br/>— Можно. А мне можно называть тебя коротышкой.</p><p>Лайла легко пнула его ногу своей, и Пятый пнул её в ответ. Он даже не заметил, как быстро начал ей доверять, и как легко им было. Может, в конце концов, они — в каком-то роде — и правда брат и сестра. Просто её, в отличие от него, никогда не продавали сумасшедшему старику.</p><p>Пятого развеселила эта мысль, и он улыбнулся себе под нос, а потом пнул Лайлу снова.</p><p>Солнце грело им затылки, хотя на горизонте уже клубились серые тучи.</p><p>— И какая она? — прервал молчание Пятый.<br/>— Кто?<br/>— Твоя сила.<br/>— Что б ты ни сделал, я сделаю лучше.<br/>— Смело.<br/>— Я серьёзно.<br/>— Ну, конечно.</p><p>Лайла закатила глаза и ткнула его пальцем в плечо:</p><p>— А ну, телепортируйся.</p><p>Пятый пожал плечами и сделал, о чем просят. Исчез и появился у Лайлы за спиной, вытянувшись в полный рост. Вернее, так должно было быть. Лайлы перед ним не было: только два стаканчика от вина и салфетки от крепов.</p><p>Кто-то похлопал его по плечу и Пятый, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы перехватить чужую руку и впечатать её обладателя в парапет, обернулся. Лайла скрестила руки на груди и качнулась с пятки на носок.</p><p>— Как-то так, — она самодовольно улыбнулась, совсем как он в детстве. — Я как зеркало. Всё, что ты сделаешь, я смогу сделать тоже. Если ты не будешь рыпаться, от меня толку будет мало.<br/>— Значит всё-таки лучше меня ты ничего сделать не можешь.<br/>— Могу.<br/>— Нет не можешь. Коротышка.<br/>— Ах ты! — Лайла ударила его в плечо и рассмеялась.</p><p>Они гуляли ещё несколько часов, и иногда Лайла брала его за руку, а он вспоминал уже совсем другую сестру и совсем другое время. Когда дождь его не пугал, и когда под веками у него не было звёзд.</p><p> </p><p>Куратор продержала его в своей квартире добрые две недели. Иногда она оставалась с ним на весь день, иногда исчезала утром и снова появлялась вечером. Иногда он и сам уходил: прогуляться в одиночестве или вместе с Лайлой. Они сближались всё ближе, и Пятый поверхностно описал ей свои злоключения, а Лайла как она побеждала в школе на олимпиадах, потому что рядом с ней сидели гении и заучки.</p><p>Ближе к ночи, когда Куратор устраивалась на диване и включала пластинки джазовой музыки, Пятый, сначала, смотрел в окно на незасыпающий город, освещённый яркими огнями, а потом приходил к ней. Устраивал голову у Куратора на коленях и позволял ей перебирать его волосы. Иногда он позволял ей больше — лишь бы почувствовать тепло чужого тела, а не потому, что она его привлекала.</p><p>И ещё, потому что ему нравился её запах. Нравилось рассматривать её руки, с паутиной вен под тонкой бледной кожей, и мимические морщинки на лице. Нравилось слушать её дыхание. Она была живой, неидеальной, сложной, и глядя на неё он и себя чувствовал живым.</p><p>Нормальным.</p><p>Без всекосмических знаний о рождении вселенных и богах, и без космоса в глазах.</p><p> </p><p>Он всё ещё жил у неё, когда их с Лайлой официально приняли в Комиссию. Познакомили с высшим начальством, и Пятый молчал всю встречу. Сидел стиснув зубы, почти не дыша, а выйдя, поймал Лайлу за руку и едва слышно шепнул:</p><p>— Ненавижу, блять, рыбёх.</p><p>Лайла рассмеялась в ответ:</p><p>— Какой, однако, ты чувствительный мальчик, Номер Пять.</p><p>Они оба были прекрасно тренированными. Пятый умел выживать и, на самом деле, был способен убить даже ножкой от стола, и Лайла от него не отставала. Она и сама по себе прекрасно дралась, а вместе они были почти непобедимы. Пятый ей помогал: они учились применять её силу вовремя и правильно, и строили на этом стратегию боя. Поэтому их начальный тренинг занял шесть месяцев, прежде чем их стали отправлять на задания.</p><p>Они убивали, чтобы сохранить правильный порядок вещей. Простых людей с улицы и важных политиков. Они побывали при дворе Мадам Помпадур, на горе Холатчахль, видели закат Византийской цивилизации и охраняли Гипатию Александрийскую, пока она не совершила свои открытия.</p><p>Между заданиями они снова тренировались. Готовились теперь уже к конкретному заданию. Самому важному заданию в их карьере, и самому важному заданию в Комиссии.</p><p>Во времени.</p><p>В мире.</p><p> </p><p>И так шло время. Они с Лайлой дрались — друг с другом, с другими агентами, с людьми, которые мешали им на заданиях. Потом возвращались домой, и он снова устраивал голову у Куратора на коленях, разрешая ей перебирать его волосы. А следом засыпал, и под веками у него были вселенные, и он видел их в своих снах и слышал их голоса.</p><p> </p><p>Пока время, наконец, не пришло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Агент 00.05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятый устроил голову у Куратора не плече, прикрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая дивную смесь запахов лаванды и кофе. Куратор перебирала волосы у него на затылке, как всегда, иногда почёсывая по загривку.</p><p>— Твой отец умер сегодня. Твой брат убил его.<br/>— Я знаю. Значит, пора.<br/>— Думаешь, вы готовы?<br/>— Я готов, — Пятый приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Куратора. — Я к этому долго шёл.<br/>— Шестнадцать, почти семнадцать лет, — Куратор повернулась набок и подпёрла голову и коснулась рукой его руки. Перебрала пальцами его пальцы. — Ты уже решил, что будешь делать, когда всё закончится?</p><p>Пятый качнул головой.</p><p>— Нет. Никогда об этом не думал, почему ты вообще об этом спрашиваешь?</p><p>Куратор действительно спрашивала об этом впервые, и Пятый не знал, как ответить. Потому что ни разу, за все эти годы и месяцы он не задумался о том, что будет дальше. Его семья теперь была разбросана не только по городу, но и по стране, и у всех были свои жизни.</p><p>Как у него теперь была своя.</p><p>Он невыносимо тосковал и скучал по ним, но прошло слишком много лет. Никто из них больше не ждал его. Никто не оставлял ему включённый ночник на окне, никто не делал его любимые сэндвичи.</p><p>— Они могут меня даже не узнать, — Пятый снова перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. — Представь себя на их месте.<br/>— И ты появляешься у меня на пороге, весь такой высокий, тёмный и красивый? Я бы была рада.<br/>— После шестнадцати лет отсутствия? Не думаю.</p><p>Куратор помолчала. Придвинулась ближе.</p><p>— Ты можешь остаться с нами. Будете видеться с семьёй, когда захотите, просто ты продолжишь свою жизнь здесь. Париж восьмидесятых прекрасное место, разве нет?<br/>— Мой контракт с Комиссией всё равно далёк от завершения, — Пятый потёр глаза. — Наверное. Не знаю.<br/>— Когда всё это закончится, Пятый, у тебя наконец-то появиться шанс осесть. Почему бы не здесь? Через пару лет вы с Лайлой сможете претендовать на работу в Управлении. Тебя ждёт большое будущее…</p><p>Пятый повернул голову и нахмурился, внимательно на неё глядя. Остаться здесь. С Куратором. С Лайлой.</p><p>Они ведь действительно дали ему крышу над головой и цель. Место в мире, не знающем, что ему суждено погибнуть. Как Долорес была его путеводной звездой, так Лайла с Куратором были его тихой гаванью.</p><p>И он был почти счастлив.</p><p>— Ты же не заставляешь меня выбирать между вами и семьёй?</p><p>Куратор даже глаза закатила:</p><p>— Нет, конечно. Я же сказала: ты сможешь видеться с ними, когда захочешь. Будете устраивать семейные пикники, и празднования Дней рождений, совместное Рождество…</p><p>Пятый опустил взгляд и кивнул.</p><p>— Спасибо.<br/>— Пожалуйста, — Куратор похлопала его по щеке. — А теперь спи, у вас завтра долгий день.</p><p> </p><p>Он заснул моментально, и ему снилось будущее, которое он покинул. Его там не было, а его лодчонка, с пустым манекеном так и болталась, привязанная к ноге статуи. Дерево прохудилось, и на дне — наверняка — была затхлая вода. Но кроме воды там были водоросли и разноцветные камушки, ракушки, умирающие подводные цветы. Глубоководные, признавшие его сильнейшим, приносили ему дары так же, как тварям, которым они поклонялись и которых он убивал.</p><p>И возносили ему щёлкающие и булькающие молитвы, умоляя пощадить их мир.</p><p>Для них он больше не был Последним из людей или Убийцей богов. Он был духом возмездия, и нёс за собой погибель.</p><p> </p><p>Утром его ждал лёгкий завтрак. Лайла уже была одета и готова: каре собрано в заколку и невидимки, корсет затянут, и рубашка тщательно отутюжена. В напряжённом молчании они втроём выпили кофе, взялись за руки и перенеслись в Комиссию. Пересекли двор и миновали двери. В холле Куратор отдала плащ кому-то из местных клерков, и они поспешили по лестнице в зал для брифинга.</p><p>И в тёмной комнате, в свете ярких ламп, Пятый и Лайла сидели плечом к плечу на стульях с тремя ножками.</p><p>Куратор была напротив. Её силуэт вырисовывался в ярком свете, но лица было не рассмотреть.</p><p>— Ваше задание на сегодня найти и обезвредить Бена Харгривса, так же известного как Ужас, и тем самым остановить Апокалипсис, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Сегодня в полдень он будет присутствовать на панегирике своего отца, Реджинальда Харгривса. Повторите свою задачу.<br/>— Найти и обезвредить Бена Харгривса, — хором с Лайлой сказал Пятый. Её голос был полон ненависти, его — сожаления. — Во время панегирика по его отцу.<br/>— Вы не смеете отступить от этой задачи, что бы ни случилось. Вы изучили, что может встать у вас на пути?<br/>— Семья Харгривс, — ответил Пятый, даже не запнувшись. — Они не смогут работать, как команда, потому что команда распалась больше десяти лет назад.<br/>— Но они не разрозненны, Номер Пять. Ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.<br/>— Если его семья будет пытаться нам помешать, я прикрою Пятого, — перебила её Лайла, глядя перед собой.</p><p>Пятый прикусил щёку, но не сказал ничего.</p><p>— Ты тоже должен быть готов к бою с ними, если понадобится.<br/>— Я знаю. Я готов, — Пятый кивнул. — Стрелять нужно сразу. Бен не должен успеть воспользоваться своими способностями, иначе бой будет неравным и Харгривсы могут пострадать. Если он умрёт сразу, будет проще объяснить им, зачем это всё было сделано.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Очевидно, что в ином случае, они попытаются найти компромисс, а он на него больше не способен.<br/>— Ты уверен?<br/>— Абсолютно.<br/>— Продолжай.<br/>— После того, как Бен Харгривс будет убит, я должен позволить Эллисон Харгривс использовать на мне свою силу. Так они будут верить всему, что я скажу.<br/>— Что потом?<br/>— Его тело нужно сжечь, чтобы его порталом не попытались воспользоваться посмертно.<br/>— Верно, — Куратор кивнула. — В случае, если всё не пройдёт так гладко…<br/>— Я должен убедить Харгривсов мне помочь. С этим я справлюсь. И я умею импровизировать, — Пятый склонил голову набок.<br/>— Если понадобится, я его прикрою, — добавила Лайла. — В этот раз мы работаем не на равных. Я поддержка.</p><p>Пятый глубоко вдохнул и потёр скулу, а потом на выдохе сказал:</p><p>— Лайла со мной не пойдёт.<br/>— Что? — вопрос застыл в воздухе, заданный и Лайлой, и Куратором.<br/>— Какого чёрта, Пятый? У меня личная вендетта к этому уроду, — Лайла развернулась. В свете лампы её перекошенное от злости лицо казалось ещё выразительнее. — Не говоря уже о том, что один ты не справишься.<br/>— Подожди, — Куратор шагнула к ним и положила руку дочери на плечо. — Пятый, объяснись.<br/>— Слишком опасно, — Пятый склонил голову набок. — Слишком много людей с разными способностями, не говоря уже о том, что Бен — это не наша среднестатистическая цель.<br/>— Пятый, мы убивали целые римские легионы, — снова начала Лайла и запнулась, когда Куратор сильнее сжала её плечо.<br/>— Это не римский легион, Лайла. Это даже не я.<br/>— Всё, что ты можешь, я сделаю лучше. Ты убивал монстров, значит и я смогу.<br/>— Не его монстров, Лайла.</p><p>Он знал, что с монстрами Лайла бы справилась. Она была равной ему, разве что знала о чудовищах меньше. Но равной.</p><p>Только Бен был кое-чем другим.</p><p>Он был темнотой, которая пожирала всё, к чему прикасалась, и Пятый не мог позволить Лайле стать её жертвой.</p><p>— Я знаю, как важна для тебя его смерть, Лайла. Но я не хочу рисковать тобой. Мной можно пожертвовать.<br/>— О чём ты… — Лайла вырвалась из материнской хватки и ударила его в плечо. Раз, другой. Пятый пошатнулся, но не ответил, так и застыл стиснув зубы и глядя перед собой. — Какого чёрта, Пятый?<br/>— Я буду рад вернуться к вам, когда всё это закончится, но это самоубийственная миссия, и я не могу взять её с собой, Куратор, — Пятый поднялся со своего места. — Я иду на задание один, или никто вообще не идёт.<br/>— Ты не можешь ставить мне условия.<br/>— Могу. Потому что только я способен его убить, и ты подстроишься под меня.</p><p>Куратор замерла, поджав губы и сощурившись. Потом снова взяла Лайлу за плечо и потянула к себе.</p><p>— Он прав. Но мы будем наблюдать за ним постоянно, и если ему понадобится помощь… Ты будешь там.<br/>— Нет. Мам, я должна там быть.</p><p>Пятый шумно вдохнул. Он знал, почему для неё это так важно. Он понимал это, и сочувствовал ей каждое мгновение с тех пор, как её узнал.</p><p>Но он боялся её потерять. Он должен был убить своего брата сегодня, и не хотел потерять заодно и сестру.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время ему было что терять, кроме собственной жизни.</p><p>— Чемодан, — он протянул руку к Куратору.</p><p>Куратор похлопала дочь по плечу, а потом снова скрылась в темноте, чтобы вернуться с чемоданом в руках.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что за это получишь дисциплинарное взыскание, Номер Пять? Нельзя отправляться на такое сложное дело без напарника.<br/>— Когда это всё закончится, я готов даже лично от ЭйДжея получить выговор. А ты знаешь, что я…<br/>— Ненавидишь, блять, рыбёх, — Лайла всё ещё злилась, хотя и не кидалась больше на него с кулаками. И даже, кажется, смирилась с его решением. — Избавься от Бена и возвращайся домой.</p><p>Пятый кивнул. Куратор отступила, и он сжал ручку чемодана в пальцах. Свободной рукой достал револьвер из кобуры и взвёл курок. Только после этого он нажал на кнопку и исчез в синей вспышке.</p><p> </p><p>Был февраль, и всё вокруг присыпало снегом. Когда Пятый впервые увидел снег в Париже, он минут пятнадцать просто стоял у окна, высунувшись на улицу и ловя снежинки лицом. Снег был лучше дождя — он не приносил серых туч и забирающейся за шиворот влаги. Он был светлым и приносил только чувство облегчения.</p><p>В утонувшем в тёмных водах мире снега не было, только дождь. Постоянный дождь и низкое, серое небо.</p><p>Сейчас небо было ярко-синим и высоким, как в детстве.</p><p>А вокруг были его братья и сёстры, но у него не было времени даже взглянуть на них.</p><p>От Бена несло Древними мирами, и от одного его вида Пятый вспомнил минареты и башенки, и небо, полное бесконечной черноты.</p><p>Пятый, не медля ни секунды, едва его ноги коснулись твёрдой земли, вскинул револьвер и выстрелил Бену в лоб.</p><p>Не колеблясь и не раздумывая.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Апокалипсис, которого не было</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глаза Бена на мгновение полностью почернели. Обычный человек такое бы не заметил, но Пятый знал на что обращать внимание.</p><p>У него под веками были вселенные. У Бена — первозданная тьма.</p><p>И сейчас эта тьма поглотила пулю.</p><p>Выстрелом из этого револьвера Пятый убивал тиранов, великих учёных и художников, и людей с улицы. Этот револьвер был его верным другом на службе Комиссии, и им Пятый поддерживал временную линию такой, какой она должна была быть.</p><p>Он никогда не промахивался. Годы в мире чудовищ научили его, что каждый выстрел должен попадать в цель, что он не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как промах.</p><p>В этот раз он попал тоже. Пуля попала Бену в лоб, но не разнесла череп на осколки, а исчезла, будто её и не было никогда.</p><p>Бен удивлённо склонил голову, рассматривая Пятого.</p><p>Пятый скривился и приготовился стрелять снова, но не успел. Сначала он услышал голос — знакомый, любимый голос. Голос, по которому он тосковал столько лет, и который старался не вспоминать, чтобы не захлебнуться тоской.</p><p>— Пятый! Стой! — Ваня выросла перед ним, разведя руки в стороны. Всё такая же крошечная и хрупкая, какой он её помнил.</p><p>Необычная.</p><p>Вещь в себе.</p><p>— Стой! — повторила она.</p><p>Пятый стиснул зубы и мотнул головой. Выстрелить в неё он бы не смог. Даже мысль об этом была ему противна.</p><p>Но он не мог отступить.</p><p>— Не сейчас, сестрица. Отойди.</p><p>Ваня даже не вздрогнула. Маленькая, добрая Ваня, такая же непоколебимая, какой он её помнил.</p><p>— Я не хочу тебе навредить, Ваня. Отойди.</p><p>И вновь его сестра не шевельнулась. Краем глаза Пятый заметил движение с другой стороны. Диего выхватил нож — оружие, которое он почти не использовал в последнее время, но с которым обращался всё так же мастерски — и бросил его в Пятого.</p><p>Нож нёсся к нему со свистом, пока не раздался новый хлопок и в синем сиянии, точно так же с чемоданчиком, у него за спиной не появилась Лайла. Способность Диего она перехватила мгновенно, не задумываясь, как Пятый её учил. Вскинула руку и нож улетел в сторону, войдя в деревянную основу беседки по самую рукоять.</p><p>— Попробуй это ещё раз, волчара, и следующий твой нож угодит тебе же в ногу, — Лайла сощурилась. — Или подраться хочешь?</p><p>Пятый тихо фыркнул. Диего всегда был горячей головой, и долго уговаривать его было не нужно — он тут же потянулся за следующим ножом и устремился к Лайле.</p><p>— Замечательно, ведь всё, что ты можешь сделать, я сделаю лучше, Лайла растянула губы в улыбке.</p><p>Пятый поджал губы, глядя на неё, но не проронил ни слова, и снова перевёл взгляд на Ваню:</p><p>— Отойди!<br/>— Чтобы ты снова выстрелил? — Ваня покачала головой и заметно побледнела. У Пятого по спине пробежали мурашки. Он видел её силы на записи, но никогда вживую. И теперь она была готова применить их против него.</p><p>У неё за спиной выражение лица Бена с озадаченного сменилось на отстранённое, и Пятый шагнул вперёд, собираясь в случае чего просто отодвинуть Ваню.</p><p>— У нас нет времени на рассусоливание. Отойди!<br/>— Не угрожай ей, — Лютер, неповоротливый, но сильный, накрыл ладонью револьвер, собираясь его отнять. Пятый разжал пальцы, выпуская рукоять, только чтобы метнуться Лютеру за спину и ударить его под колено, роняя на землю. Перехватил выпавший из его руки револьвер, снова собираясь развернуться к Бену.</p><p>Пятый не мог предположить, испугалась Ваня или защищалась, но и его, и поднимающегося на ноги Лютера, и сцепившихся Лайлу с Диего, снесло звуковой волной. Ваня взмыла в воздух на пару мгновений, и теперь тяжело дышала, опираясь на ограду беседки.</p><p>— Как же у вас тут весело, — прозвучал у них над головами голос Бена. Он распахнул пальто, и Пятый снова нащупал на снегу свой револьвер, готовясь убить любого монстра, которого тот для них вызовет.</p><p>Но вместо этого Бен сам скрылся в чёрной воронке — его с ног до головы обернули чёрные щупальца, втягивая в портал, будто в миниатюрную чёрную дыру.</p><p>В беседке больше никого не было.</p><p>Пятый выругался на щёлкающем, чужом языке и встал.</p><p>— Вы хотя бы представляете, что вы… — начал он уже на языке людей и не договорил. Закричала Лайла, и он мгновенно обернулся на её голос.<br/>— Пятый? Пятый, что происходит… — она оттолкнула от себя Диего и теперь спешно расстёгивала корсет. В её глазах застыл первозданный ужас, в панике она дёргала застёжки, царапая об них пальцы и срывая их с одежды. — Пятый?</p><p>Пятый метнулся к ней — исчез в синей вспышке и тут же появился.</p><p>Этого он и боялся. Что она перехватит способности Бена, даже не думая, что хватает, и не справится.</p><p>— Давай, Лайла. Перехвати что-то ещё, ну, — Пятый замерцал, исчезая снова и появляясь рядом с ней, но Лайла, похоже, была слишком напугана. Она разодрала корсет и рубашку, и теперь смотрела прямо на портал в своём животе.<br/>— Что со мной происходит, Пятый?<br/>— Лайла, слушай меня.</p><p>Он вернулся домой. Его семья была рядом, но прямо сейчас весь его мир сосредоточился на Лайле Питц, которой он действительно был нужен. Пятый сжал её руку в своей, а свободную прижал к её животу, заталкивая пытавшегося пробраться к ним монстра обратно.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоилась. Я с тобой. Я помогу. Просто успокойся.</p><p>Он не просил её ему довериться, потому что он и так знал, что если в мире есть кто-то, кто доверится ему без колебания, то это его напарница и сестра. Лайла.</p><p>Чудовища продолжали пытаться выбраться в их мир, а Лайла всё ещё не знала, как закрыть портал.</p><p>Пятый склонился ближе, и снова защёлкал на языке глубоководных:</p><p>— Даже не приближайтесь к этому порталу, или вы будете иметь дело со мной. Вы знаете, кто я, о да. Вы это чуете. Как от меня несёт вашей кровью. И я клянусь древними богами, если с её головы хотя бы волосок упадёт, — он повысил голос, — я не буду щадить.</p><p>Твари под его рукой пошевелились и замерли. Он слышал их перешёптывания. Эхо их родного мира. А потом, понемногу, по чуть-чуть, комки щупалец стали разворачиваться и скрываться в портале, покидая этот мир навсегда.</p><p>Лайла едва дышала, глядя на него. В животе у неё по-прежнему зияла дыра.</p><p>— Тебе нужно перехватить другую силу, — снова заговорил по-английски Пятый и погладил её по лицу. Нужно было не уговаривать её это сделать, а заставить перехватить инстинктивно. Поэтому он обернулся и посмотрел на Диего. Только теперь он снова стал замечать других. — Нож.<br/>— Не понял.<br/>— Кинь в меня нож, Диего, что не понятного?</p><p>Диего раздражённо выдохнул, достал нож из запасника, и кинул в Пятого. Лайла, слишком напуганная до этого, теперь среагировала мгновенно. Вскинулась, вытягивая руку Пятому за спину, и отразила нож в сторону. Портал у неё на животе затянулся, и она обвила напарника руками.</p><p>А Пятый сжал её в объятиях в ответ и не выпускал, пока Лайла не перестала дрожать.</p><p>— Вы хотя бы представляете, что вы натворили? — он медленно поднялся. Подался вперёд, едва сдерживая гнев. Он даже не понимал толком, почему так сильно злился. Потому что ему помешали? Потому что Лайла была в опасности?</p><p>Потому что его семья не встала беспрекословно на его сторону?</p><p>— Бен убил нашего отца. Это для начала, — Пятый цедил слова сквозь зубы, озлобленно хмурясь. — Он убил её родителей, — махнул рукой в сторону Лайлы. — И он уничтожит весь мир, отдаст его в лапы тварей, с которыми так радостно якшается. А вы всё испортили, — он замолк, провёл рукой по волосам, расправляя чёлку, а потом снова вернулся к Лайле, чтобы помочь подняться.<br/>— Какого хрена, Пятый, — отреагировал первым Диего. Он шагнул вперёд, ткнув в сторону Пятого пальцем. — Обвиняешь в чём-то нас, после всего, что ты и твоя подружка здесь устроили?<br/>— Я бы не сказал, что ситуация была под контролем, — удивительно спокойно отозвался Лютер. Пятый его помнил совсем не таким. Он пожал плечами и поморщился. В бою Пятый его не щадил, потому что знал, что Лютер — непробиваемый. — Ты так-то тоже угрожал Бену пистолетом.<br/>— Ты на чьей стороне сейчас, Первый?<br/>— Что значит… Всё, что ты сейчас сказал про Бена — как такое может быть? — Ваня, их замечательная Ваня, Ваня-миротворец единственная начала задавать правильные вопросы. Она посмотрела на Лайлу, а потом перевела взгляд на Пятого. Ему от этого взгляда стало не по себе. Но не потому, что она снова смотрела в угрозой, а потому что он так давно его на себе не чувствовал. — Откуда ты знаешь?<br/>— Плавал, знаю, — Пятый придержал Лайлу за локоть.<br/>— Сарказм сейчас вообще не помогает, носатый, — Лайла вцепилась в его пальцы мёртвой хваткой. — Выйди и зайди нормально.</p><p>В этот момент голос подала Эллисон:</p><p>— Вы сколько угодно можете выяснять отношения, но нам не помешала бы помощь, — её голос дрогнул из-за тревоги. — Он не приходит в себя.</p><p>Клаус лежал головой у неё на коленях, и Эллисон растирала ему плечи. Лютер, коротко взглянув на братьев, побежал к ним первым и подхватил Клауса на руки.</p><p>Пятый хмыкнул себе под нос, закатил глаза и обвёл братьев и сестёр взглядом:</p><p>— Я двенадцать лет прожил в мире, который уничтожил Бен, я знаю, о чём говорю. А вы, идиоты, помешали мне остановить Апокалипсис.<br/>— Ты их только что назвал идиотами, и это никак не поможет твоей семье тебя снова полюбить, ты в курсе? — Лайла еле ковыляла с ним рядом.</p><p>Пятый скосил на неё взгляд.</p><p>— А тебе, коротышка, нужно домой.<br/>— Когда ты последний раз сказал: «Я знаю лучше, идиоты», ты пропал на почти семнадцать лет, так что нам потребуется чуть больше разъяснений… — начал Диего. Он шагнул следом и положил руку ему на плечо, и Пятый сбросил её резким движением.<br/>— Я в курсе, сколько лет я не мог вернуться, спасибо, — огрызнулся он.</p><p>Ваня, стоящая рядом с ним, выдохнула с заметным раздражением. Пятый отвёл от неё взгляд.</p><p>Не так он представлял себе их первую встречу.</p><p>— Ты не можешь просто так снова уйти.<br/>— Я не ухожу, — он довёл Лайлу до чемоданов. Один из них, задетый звуковой волной, дымился и мерцал синим. Пятый снова выругался на глубоководном, потом посмотрел на Лайлу. — Посмотри-ка, похоже наша рыбёха это ещё и из моей зарплаты вычтет.</p><p>Выпустив руку Лайлы, он развернулся к братьям и сёстрам и сунул руки в карманы.</p><p>— Я никуда не ухожу. Просто как Клаусу очевидно нужна помощь, так и моей напарнице она тоже нужна. Я вернусь через пару часов максимум…<br/>— Думаешь, что мы поверим тебе на слово? — перебил его Диего.</p><p>Пятый качнул головой. На это он даже не надеялся, поэтому он повернулся к Эллисон. Пришло её время поучаствовать в перепалке:</p><p>— Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своей силой, Эллисон? — предложил он.</p><p>Эллисон обернулась и напряглась. Смерила Пятого взглядом, потом перевела его на Диего:</p><p>— Это… Так необходимо? Я давно этого не делала.<br/>— И сейчас самое время нарушить свой обет молчания…<br/>— Помолчи, Диего, — одёрнула его Ваня. Она сделала шаг вперёд, встречаясь с сестрой взглядом. Не обменявшись ни словом, они обе прекрасно друг друга поняли. Пятый не мог этого не заметить. — Не принуждай его вернуться. Попроси… сказать правду?</p><p>Эллисон кивнула. Потом сцепила пальцы в замок, собираясь с силами. Пятый наблюдал за ней с интересом и лёгким сожалением: он даже сейчас кидался в самую гущу событий почти не задумываясь.</p><p>А потом она заговорила:<br/>— До меня дошёл слух, что Пятый говорит нам только правду.</p><p>Пятый застыл, пока приказ сестры пробирался ему в голову, подавляя волю.</p><p>Ваня повернулась к нему, и Пятый слегка ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Мне нужно отвести Лайлу в безопасное место, где она не сможет случайно отзеркалить силу Бена, я сам вернусь в районе полуночи, потому что мне нужно переговорить нашим Куратором. После этого я расскажу всё, что со мной случилось за последние шестнадцать лет, три месяца и четырнадцать дней. Пойдёт? — не дожидаясь ответа он потянулся к своему чемодану. К счастью, он остался целым, а значит Пятый мог вернуть Лайлу домой.<br/>— Мы будем ждать, — отозвалась Ваня. Пятый кивнул, и, снова подхватив Лайлу за локоть, нажал на кнопку.</p><p> </p><p>Они вернулись в Комиссию, прямо в кабинет Куратора. Было время обеда, и она как раз промокнула губы салфеткой, и только потом вскинула на них взгляд.</p><p>— Уже вернулись?<br/>— Только она, — Пятый усадил Лайлу в кресло перед столом. — Ты её отпустила, или это была самоволка?<br/>— Отпустила, конечно. Ты, очевидно, не справился бы один.<br/>— И ты решила мне помочь, — Пятый упёрся руками в стол, — рискуя жизнью дочери.<br/>— Это ваша работа, — Куратор пожала плечами. — К тому же я отправляла её к тебе. Ты можешь…<br/>— Миранда, слушай меня внимательно, — Пятый повысил голос и ударил кулаком по столу. Куратор вздрогнула и нахмурилась. — Она не готова. К Бену она не готова. Он слишком глубоко в этом увяз, и стоит ей перехватить его силу, она не справится. Они её сожрут, и даже шанса на спасение не оставят.</p><p>Он выдержал паузу, сделав несколько шумных вдохов. </p><p>— Мы не можем ей рисковать. Ты можешь пожертвовать мной, но не ей.<br/>— Можно вставить слово? — Лайла привстала. Пятый развернулся на пятках:<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Прости?<br/>— Нет. Для тебя это слишком личное, и ты будешь убеждать меня, что ты готова, но это не так. Представь, что я не успел. Представь, что мои родственнички меня повязали, и конец света начался не с Бена, а с тебя. Ты этого хочешь?<br/>— Не разговаривай со мной так, — Лайла снова ударила его в плечо. </p><p>Пятый перехватил её руку.</p><p>— Ты должна остаться здесь, Лайла. В случае, если что-то пойдёт не так, ты будешь единственной надеждой Комиссии на победу. Нам нужен план Б. И тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты только что рыдала у меня в руках.<br/>— Вы закончили отношения выяснять? — Куратор поднялась со своего места и скрестила руки на груди. — Лайла, сядь на место и перестань его лупить. Пятый, перестань нависать, это раздражает.</p><p>Пятый качнул головой, оттолкнулся от стола, и сел рядом с Лайлой.</p><p>— Что произошло?<br/>— Бен открыл портал в мир монстров, но вместо того, чтобы выпустить их, исчез в нём сам. Лайла перехватила его способность.</p><p>Лайла поджала губы, зажмурилась и сложила руки на животе.</p><p>— К счастью для нас всех, нам повезло, и рядом с Лайлой оказался тот, кого эти твари боятся, — Пятый скривился, а потом молитвенно сложил руки. — Поэтому пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Миранда, я тебя умоляю, отведи свою дочь домой и позаботься о ней.<br/>— Ты не мог бы перестать называть меня так, когда мы на работе?<br/>— Я просто обозначаю степень серьёзности моих намерений, вот и всё, — Пятый стиснул зубы и двинул челюстью.</p><p>Они замолкли, все втроём.</p><p>А потом Куратор выдохнула:</p><p>— Хорошо. Вышло доходчиво, — она развела руками. — Тогда вперёд. Возвращайся туда и будь героем.</p><p>Повторять дважды ей не пришлось. Пятый встал и, не прощаясь, наклонился за чемоданом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Брат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он появился на кухне Академии ровно в десять часов вечера. Во главе стола, за которым уже сидели Ваня, Эллисон и Лютер. Наверное — Пятый был в этом почти уверен — они переговаривались, пока он не появился в комнате, и теперь воцарилось неловкое, гнетущее молчание.</p><p>— Вот это я называю эффектным появлением, — Пятый хмыкнул себе под нос, задвинул чемодан под стол и первым делом отправился на поиски кофеварки.<br/>
— Прямо по расписанию, — Эллисон вскинула руку с часами.<br/>
— Конечно, всё-таки у меня есть машина времени.</p><p>Пятый потянулся за френч-прессом на полке, покрутил его в руках, потом стал открывать ящики один за другим.</p><p>Банки с крупами, мукой, сахаром, солью, несколько разных плетёных мешочков с чаем.</p><p>— Целый квартал, сорок две спальни, девятнадцать ванных комнат и ни капли кофе, — Пятый развернулся и поставил пустой френч-пресс на стол.<br/>
— Папа ненавидел кофеин.</p><p>Пятый пожал плечами. Сунул руки в карманы и обвёл присутствующих родственников взглядом.</p><p>Ему так хотелось их коснуться. Обнять. Стиснуть Ваню в тесных объятиях и вдохнуть её запах. Обменяться крепким рукопожатием и хлопками по спине (или что там принято у братьев) с Лютером. Неловко прижаться к Эллисон, запутаться пальцами в её волосах.</p><p>Он почти не обнимал их до исчезновения. Не ценил эти моменты близости, а сейчас не мог позволить себе такую вольность.</p><p>Он скучал по ним. Но скучали ли они?</p><p>— Я скажу Диего и Клаусу, что ты вернулся, — Лютер поднялся. Прошёл несколько шагов и остановился рядом с Пятым. Они помолчали, и молчание было таким тяжёлым, что любой щелчок мог бы высечь искру. — Здорово снова увидеть твою самодовольную рожу. Даже в таких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Лютер хлопнул его по плечу. Пятый едва не завалился набок, но устоял. Он выдохнул и ухмыльнулся, коротко кивнув брату.</p><p>И снова повернулся к сёстрам. Ваня, едва встретившись с ним глазами, тут же отвела взгляд. Она сцепила руки в замок, и перебирала большими пальцами воздух. Эллисон наоборот, откинулась на своём месте и пристально его рассматривала.</p><p>— Итак, — молчание было невыносимым и Пятый решил прервать его первым. — Управление звуком, значит. Тебе идёт, сестрица.</p><p>Ваня скосила на него взгляд и прикусила губу, но ничего не ответила.</p><p>Пятый пожал плечами и кивнул сам себе. Конечно. Конечно, она не захочет с ним говорить после того, как он выстрелил в Бена. Логично.</p><p>Легче от этого не становилось.</p><p>Он прокашлялся и собрался уже перевести тему. Спросить у Эллисон, как дела у её дочери, но не успел. На лестнице раздались шаги, а потом, один за другим, на кухню пришли братья.</p><p>Клаус, завернувшись в старый, пыльный плед, прошёл мимо:</p><p>— Потрёпан, но жив и снова функционирую, — и опустился в дальнее кресло у холодильника. Пятый не сводил с него взгляда, пока Клаус устраивался поудобнее и подстраивался под гнетущую атмосферу, и не шевельнулся, когда брат принялся его внимательно рассматривать. — Привет, Пятый. Повод у тебя не самый классный, но здорово, что ты здесь.</p><p>Клаус знал. Видел всех, кого Пятый убил, и чувствовал всё, через что он прошёл.</p><p>— Уверен, что приятного в моём присутствии для вас всех мало, — честно отозвался Пятый, склонил голову набок и пожал плечами. Он не мог им врать, и недоговаривать тоже не мог.</p><p>И несмотря на то, что ничего другого он от этой встречи не ждал… неловкое молчание его ранило.</p><p>— И особенно для тебя, — без злости сказал он, глядя на Клауса. — Но, наверное, такой багаж не выкинешь.</p><p>Клаус поморщился, а потом махнул рукой, и в этом движении было столько… Клауса. Едва ли кто-то мог повторить эту его манеру, и Пятый едва сдержал улыбку.</p><p>— Хорошо, что остальные не видят этих, — начал Клаус и изобразил глубоководных. В этот раз Пятый смешка сдержать не смог — вышло похоже. — Страшнющие твари и глаза, как у Реджинальда…<br/>
— Ну, так может ты объяснишь нам, что сегодня произошло? — перебил Клауса Диего. Он полуприсел на игровой стол и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Пятого с вызовом. Краем глаза Пятый заметил, как Клаус тяжело вздыхает и обращается за чем-то к Лютеру, и тоже шумно вздохнул.<br/>
— Рассказ коротким не выйдет, так что если у вас есть предположения, где в доме может храниться кофе, лучше выдать их сейчас.</p><p>Он отодвинул ногой стул, всё тот же во главе стола, сел, закинул лодыжку на колено и заговорил.</p><p>И рассказал им всё. Приказ Эллисон работал хорошо, и Пятый ни в чём не солгал. Удержал кое-что, но не приукрашивал и не врал.</p><p>Он говорил и говорил, рассказывая про Апокалипсис и про мир, из которого придут чудища, и как он сражался с ними.</p><p>Он не говорил им о Долорес, потому что Долорес была слишком личным, слишком важным. Чем-то, что принадлежало ему одному. Но стоило заговорить о Кураторе, лицо его снова изменилось.</p><p>И он рассказал им о последних годах. О Кураторе и о Лайле — даже сказал им, что она их сестра.</p><p>О своей работе. О том, зачем он явился сюда, и что должен сделать.</p><p>О Бене.</p><p>А потом, откинувшись на спинку стула, он выдохнул:</p><p>— Есть вопросы?</p><p>Диего снова заговорил первым. Может, он больше и не комплексовал, что он не Номер Один, но кое-какие привычки было сложно изжить. Он посмотрел на Эллисон:</p><p>— Твой слух точно продолжает работать?<br/>
— Да, — Эллисон кивнула и прикусила губу. — Если только Пятый не нашёл способ обратить его.<br/>
— Я тренированный убийца и путешественник во времени, я не умею зеркалить ваши силы. За этим к Лайле.</p><p>Ваня поднялась на своём месте, открыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лютер её опередил.</p><p>— Почему ты вернулся только сейчас? А не когда тебя вытащили оттуда? — он нахмурился, явно пытаясь рассчитать, сколько Пятый торчал в Комиссии. — У нас было бы больше времени.<br/>
— Несколько причин, — Пятый скривил губы корытом и подался вперёд. — Во-первых, я всё ещё не был готов к противостоянию с ним. Во-вторых, я в принципе не был готов к возвращению. Вы не знаете, каким я был, когда Куратор меня забрала. И вы не хотите знать. И в-третьих, и, пожалуй, это главная причина, из-за моего контракта. Там мелким шрифтом прописано, что мне запрещено видеться с семьёй раньше даты Апокалипсиса. Наши аналитики рассчитали, что это идеальный момент для того, чтобы обезвредить Бена, потому что он будет уязвим. Вы будете рядом. Он может проявить человечность, — он моргнул. — И предупреждая ваши вопросы, нет, я не мог нарушить контракт. Это подвергло бы вас опасности, и даже мои… особенные отношения с Куратором бы никакой роли не сыграли.</p><p>— Но, — осторожно начала Ваня. — Получается, что конец света не случился? Бен исчез, а сегодня закончится, — она опустила взгляд на часы на запястье: — Через час.<br/>
— Нет, мы его просто отложили. И всё сильно усложнили. Теперь его монстры знают, что я здесь, и знают, на что я способен, значит больше момент слабости Бену не позволят.<br/>
— На всё-то у тебя есть ответы, — заговорил Диего.</p><p>Пятый уже собрался отвечать, что он для этого и предложил задавать вопросы, но Клаус его опередил:</p><p>— Не хочешь их слышать, Диего, так не нужно задавать вопросы, — голос у него был тихим и спокойным, и Пятый не мог не восхититься его стойкостью в этих условиях. Он сделал глоток какао и продолжил: — Это же первое правило, которое пришлось усвоить всем в этой семье.</p><p>Диего заметно разозлился, но пар, видимо, решил выпускать не на Клауса. Он оттолкнулся от стола и направился к Пятому:</p><p>— Хорошо. Допустим. Когда у этой девчонки…<br/>
— У Лайлы, — поправил его Лютер.<br/>
— Да-да, когда у Лайлы открылся портал, ты загнал всех этих тварей обратно и даже не вспотел. В чём проблема повторить фокус?<br/>
— Ох, блин, ты прав Диего, и почему же мы не подумали об этом раньше? — не без сарказма протянул Пятый и повернулся к нему, глядя на брата снизу вверх. — Портал Бена старше, и твари, которые с ним общаются намного более настойчивы, и простым «я вас убью, если ещё раз полезете» не обойтись. Не говоря уже о том, что мало загнать их обратно, портал нужно закрыть. Лайла отражает наши способности, поэтому портал закрыть было несколько проще. Чтобы закрыть портал Бена, нам, пожалуй, понадобится штук пять таких как я… Каламбур намеренный. Ещё тупые предложения будут?<br/>
— А, если… — Лютер поднял руку. Пятый заранее догадался, что сейчас прозвучит какая-то не очень хорошая идея. И, судя по тому, как он посмотрел на Ваню, речь шла о депривационной камере. — Отец запирал маленькую Ваню в комнате у нас в подвале, чтобы подавить её способности. Такая, с изоляцией. Может быть, есть что-то подобное только для Бена? Ловушка из которой он не сможет выбраться?<br/>
— Было бы неплохо знать, что его может удержать и иметь запас времени в несколько месяцев. У нас его нет. — Пятый выгнул брови.</p><p>Ваня заметно напряглась и обхватила себя руками, и Эллисон тут же склонилась над ней. Пятый стиснул зубы. Он знал об этой камере. Не мог не знать, но время злиться на отца уже прошло.</p><p>— Нет такой ловушки, чтоб удержать этих тварей, — поддержал его Клаус. Он повёл плечами и наконец посмотрел на Пятого снизу вверх. Он единственный был сейчас на его стороне. — Перед тем, как… разобраться с Беном, ты знаешь, как его найти? — с каждым словом Клаус становился всё серьёзнее. Сосредоточеннее. — Я не чувствую его присутствия в нашем мире.<br/>
— Логично, он ушёл в мир древних, — Пятый развёл руками. — У меня есть несколько способов его вычислить, пара минут в трансе и готово… если он не там, — он махнул в сторону. — А я думаю, он там теперь надолго засядет.<br/>
— Значит нам остаётся просто ждать, пока он не вернётся и не нажмёт большую красную кнопку?<br/>
— Погодите, погодите, вы двое сейчас на полном серьёзе обсуждаете убийство Бена? — Эллисон вскинула руки и несколько раз моргнула. — Он наш брат.<br/>
— Это — концентрированное мировое зло, а от Бена там тень, что слабее призраков в этой комнате, — Клаус зажмурился. Ему очевидно было плохо, он даже начал медленно раскачиваться.<br/>
— Бро, ты же сам говорил, что Шестой там в ловушке и мы…</p><p>Пятый не смог сдержать ухмылку. Вот в чём разница между братом, которого ждали домой, и им.</p><p>Он был просто «Пятым». Никаких сожалений.</p><p>Он был им чужим.</p><p>— Мы не можем ему помочь, — повторил Клаус и ссутулился.<br/>
— Я немного устал повторять одно и то же, но, похоже, скоро мне придётся рисовать картинки для самых маленьких, — Пятый наконец поднялся. Он, всё-таки, немало энергии потратил, а последний раз ел утром восемьдесят седьмого. — Клаус прав. Если меня не хотите слышать, прислушайтесь к нему, — он достал хлеб для сэндвичей, зефир с полки и арахисовую пасту из холодильника. Крутанул в руках столовый нож и начал сам себе делать сэндвичи — мазать хлеб пастой, посыпать зефиром. — Бен слишком сильно в этом всём увяз. Убить его до того, как он начнёт выпускать монстров в портал — это милосердие. Потому что они не перестанут шептать, а он не перестанет слушать. И в конце концов, они его убьют. Это примерно, как… — он немного подумал. — Он как мышь в мышеловке. Ей уже перебило позвоночник, но агония ещё не закончилась. Ты можешь оставить её мучиться, или помочь умереть, — он накрыл получившуюся сахарную бомбу другим куском хлеба и надкусил. — Представьте, что он превратился в овощ, и вылечить его невозможно.<br/>
— Откуда такая уверенность? Таких прецедентов раньше не было.</p><p>Пятый поджал губы и подумал, что закатить глаза сильнее уже невозможно.</p><p>— И у нас получилось отложить конец света один раз, почему не попробовать ещё?</p><p>Они действительно не хотели их слышать. Даже Клауса. Их отчаянные наивность и идеализм в любое другое время, наверное, порадовали бы Пятого… Или хотя бы рассмешили.</p><p>Но не сейчас.</p><p>Диего и Эллисон говорили громче и громче, доказывая свою правоту. Лютер и Ваня были сдержаннее, но их точка зрения мало чем отличалась.</p><p>Пятый поморщился, с ужасом осознавая, что, возможно, не такая уж и плохая идея позволить миру провалиться в воду, чтобы наконец-то воцарилась тишина, а с ними перестали спорить.</p><p>Из этой мрачной думы его вырвал звон посуды. Клаус, привлекая к себе внимание их братьев и сестёр, швырнул чашку об пол.</p><p>В воцарившейся тишине и под пристальными взглядами остальных, Клаус воспользовался своей силой. Пятый немало рыбы сожрал на оккультных науках, и даже у него сердце пропустило удар.</p><p>Один за другим вырастали призраки. Его призраки. Глубоководные и огромные монстры, за которыми убитых им людей было и не видно. Он подмигнул одному из рыболюдей, а тот в ответ только кивнул.</p><p>С грохотом упали отодвинутые стулья. Лютер сгорбился и сжался, Диего держался стоически, но всё равно побледнел. Эллисон вскрикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Кто-то схватил его за локоть и обернувшись Пятый с удивлением обнаружил рядом Ваню.</p><p>— Не бойся, — он приобнял сестру за плечи. — Они тебе ничего не сделают.<br/>
— Это, призраки из твоего прошлого и нашего будущего, правильно, Пятый? — Клаус смотрел на них невидящим взглядом. — Эти существа, когда они из плоти и крови — опасны, смертоносны. Напади они из-за спины прямо сейчас, ни у кого из нас не было бы и шанса. И, всё же, они — самое безобидное, что принесёт в наш мир Бен. Их будут тысячи тысяч, а следом придут их боги. Хотя, если смотреть на вещи позитивно, мы этого уже не увидим.<br/>
— Клаус, перестань, пожалуйста! — Эллисон прижалась к спине Лютера.</p><p>Диего направился к Клаусу, но путь ему преградили призрачные глубоководные. Вид у них был угрожающий, даже когда они ничего не делали — по крайней мере людям так казалось. Пятый понимал их устный язык и язык их тела тоже, и угрозы не видел.</p><p>В отличие от Диего.</p><p>— Вопрос в том, что мы выберем. Смерть Бена и жизнь с этим выбором, или смерть всего живого. Кто мы такие, чтобы приговаривать мир к такому концу?</p><p>Клаус смотрел на них, но будто не видел. Потом моргнул, и тем самым сморгнул морок. Призраки Пятого исчезли, и на кухне перестало быть тесно.</p><p>— Бен и мой брат тоже. Но всё, что происходит — больше нашей семьи. — Клаус спрятал лицо в руках. — Вы должны были увидеть, что он принесёт в этот мир. Простите.</p><p>Он поёжился, развернулся и поднял плед.</p><p>— Мне нужно отдохнуть. Я поеду домой, — и ушёл.</p><p>Пятый сощурился, глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру брата, потом выпустил Ваню из рук и потянулся за чемоданом.</p><p>— Знаете, все эти годы в Апокалипсисе меня поддерживала на ходу только одна мысль. Я вернусь к семье, и мы всё остановим. Я с ней засыпал и просыпался, — он тихо хмыкнул, а потом так же развернулся. — Похоже, детские мечты на то и детские, чтобы не сбываться. Наслаждайтесь последними днями на суше.</p><p>Пятый с трудом мог совладать со злостью и горечью разочарования. Конечно, он и раньше понимал, что его семья не встанет на его сторону. Они были сложными, со своими представлениями о мире, справедливости и добре.</p><p>В его мире были только серые краски.</p><p>Он уже зашагал к дверям, как с ним поравнялась Ваня. Шла она явно не за ним, а чтобы остановить Клауса, и Пятый поймал её за рукав и остановил.</p><p>— Я с ним поговорю.<br/>
— Пятый, если всё так серьёзно, нам лучше держаться вместе, — заговорил Лютер. Пятый обернулся, выпустил ванин рукав и процедил:<br/>
— Не путайтесь под ногами. Вы слишком наивные, чтобы понять, и толку от вас никакого.</p><p>И, не глядя ни на Ваню, ни на остальных, вышел, с каждым мгновением прибавляя шаг.</p><p>В прихожей у двери нашёлся Пого. Он обернулся и сощурился, смерив Пятого взглядом:</p><p>— Добро пожаловать домой, Мастер Пятый.</p><p>Первый раз за весь этот вечер он услышал то, что так хотел услышать все эти годы. Но это не принесло ему утешения, и от этого чувство пустоты и одиночества накатило с новой силой. То же, из которого он так долго выбирался.</p><p>Пятый мотнул головой.</p><p>— Печально это признавать, но это не мой дом. Мой на Монмартре.<br/>
— Вам он всегда нравился.</p><p>Пятый кивнул. Сощурился и на выдохе спросил:</p><p>— Пого… он знал, что случится? Мне нужен честный ответ.</p><p>Пого опустил взгляд, перебрал пальцами по ручке трости и покачал головой:</p><p>— Нет. По его расчётам Апокалипсис был вызван другим воспитанником…<br/>
— Значит старик Реджинальд, в конце концов, и правда был полным кретином, — Пятый хмыкнул запрокинув голову. Потом опустил. — Клаус на улице?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Что ж. Удачи тебе, Пого, — и выскочил на улицу, сжимая в руке чемодан и запахивая на ходу пиджак.</p><p>Клаус не успел уйти далеко.</p><p>— Уже уходишь, Пятый? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>Дверь у Пятого за спиной закрылась с грохотом, а он сам в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их с Клаусом расстояние, и встал рядом. Вдохнул холодный воздух и выдохнул облачко пара:</p><p>— Не вижу повода задерживаться. Никто, кроме тебя меня всё равно не слышит. И уж тем более никто в этом доме мне не рад, — он издал тихий смешок. — Не хочешь пропустить по чашечке кофе? Я умираю от голода и нехватки кофеина.</p><p>Он замер, ожидая, что Клаус откажется, и готовясь собирать остатки своих детских надежд, чтобы выбросить их на задворки разума.</p><p>Может, Куратор была права, не позволяя ему видеться с семьёй. Встреть они его так раньше, он бы не захотел мир спасать.</p><p>— Я бы тоже не хотел слышать, — тихо заметил Клаус. Но Пятый всё равно разобрал его слова, и уже кивнул было, собираясь отойти. Клаус тем временем привстал на цыпочки, выглядывая машину, и тут же обернулся: — Насчёт еды, не уверен на сто процентов, но у меня дома точно есть кофе и турка.</p><p>По его убитому виду было понятно, что ему сейчас пришлось тяжелее всех. И всё-таки, он улыбался.</p><p>— Что скажешь?</p><p>Пятый осёкся.</p><p>— Ты… меня в гости зовёшь? — он растерялся. — Уверен? Потому что к моему гадкому характеру, как ты можешь видеть, прилагается свора рыболюдей и прочих тварей.<br/>
— После того, что я сегодня видел, твои лупоглазые друзья — милейшая компания. Да и как только полегчает я их скрою. — отозвался Клаус, забираясь в подъехавшее такси, и отодвинулся к дальней двери. — Запрыгивай уже, Пятый.</p><p>Пятый поёжился, выдохнул ещё облачко пара и послушно забрался в машину, устроив чемодан на коленях.</p><p>Он не был в городе почти семнадцать лет, и теперь следил за дорогой, вспоминая затопленные улицы. Машину немного заносило на поворотах, и водитель явно слегка превышал скорость, но Пятый всё равно успевал прочитать вывески, названия улиц и иногда рассмотреть людей.</p><p>Он даже заметил универмаг Братьев Гимбл, с которого когда-то началась его Одиссея.</p><p>В котором он нашёл Долорес.</p><p>И пока Клаус рассказывал о кофе — прежде чем он уснул — Пятый перебирал в пальцах стеклянный шарик с огоньком Долорес.</p><p>Потом такси остановилось у двери в салон Клауса. Пятый видел его на записях в Комиссии столько раз, но внутри оказался впервые. Он замер, рассматривая в полумраке эзотерические безделушки, и двинулся снова только когда Клаус включил свет на лестнице.</p><p>В самой квартире было намного больше света. Разные лампы — разной формы, с разным стеклом и материалом, по всей комнате. Пятый испытал детский восторг от такого разнообразия — тёплый свет всё ещё был чем-то, от чего его настроение поднималось. Он его завораживал, как завораживает мотыльков.</p><p>Внешне, конечно, Пятый себя никак не выдал.</p><p>Оставил чемоданчик у двери и кинул сверху пиджак.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать. Мой угол — твой угол, пусть и ненадолго. Этот конец света прям не к месту, — Клаус сбросил плед и снял мокрые насквозь кеды, тут же скользнув к ковру и зарываясь в ворс пальцами. Другого намёка Пятому было не нужно, так что он, нисколько не смутившись, стянул ботинки и носки. Он не только умел жить по чужим правилам, он теперь жил в Европе и привык, что носить обувь в квартире не принято.</p><p>А ещё ему нравилось чувствовать деревянный пол, керамическую плитку и ковры на ощупь. Кожей. Ступнями.</p><p>— Кофе в ящике в углу. Действуй, — сообщил Клаус. — А я пока… Соображу перекусить.</p><p>Пятый кивнул и закатал рукава рубашки, достал кофе и там же рядом нашёл турку. У турки явно была своя история ещё до того, как она оказалась у Клауса в тумбочке, это было видно по чёрным разводам на донышке и следам от кофейных эфирных масел на стенках. Пятый крутанул её в руках, потом засыпал кофе и потряс. Залил водой, поставил на плиту и зажёг огонь. Отступил в сторонку, опёрся о столик рядом и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за Клаусом.</p><p>Из-за плавных движений и внешнего вида, Клаус выглядел как волшебник, даже когда просто готовил. Он заметно расслабился, отвлекаясь на кухонную магию, и Пятому стало не так тревожно. Он то смотрел на брата, пританцовывающего в процессе нарезки и обжарки, то на свой кофе, и коротко заметил:</p><p>— Не хочу показаться жутким, — он прокашлялся. — Но сейчас ты очень похож на отца.</p><p>Потом осёкся.</p><p>— На твоего отца. Не на нашего.</p><p>Клаус рассмеялся. Он как раз заканчивал колдовство над рисом.</p><p>— Не представляешь как я этому рад, — он провёл дегустацию и добавил соли. — Я много нахватался от Оуэна и Ханны, но годы, проведённые в нашем чудесном доме никуда не деть, и я это всё ещё я. Великое разочарование. Видимо, поэтому мне и не суждено приготовить идеальное блюдо.</p><p>Клаус вздохнул, выключил огонь и разделил рис на порции.</p><p>— Что ещё написано про меня в файлах этой твоей Комиссии?</p><p>Пятый снял турку с огня, погасил свою конфорку и разлил кофе по чашкам, отставил турку и теперь стоял с кружками в руках.</p><p>— В досье в основном характеристики, детские травмы, ничего особенного. Но у меня есть доступ к Коммутатору Вечности, потому что я вроде как… — он двинул бровями, но в подробности решил не вдаваться. — Любимчик босса. Я бывало уносил кофейник с её кухни, запирался, выбирал кого-то из вас и случайную дату и просто… смотрел, как проходит ваш день. Я знаю, что это звучит ужасно, я просто… — голос у него дрогнул и он решил не договаривать и просто отвёл взгляд.<br/>
— Расслабься, — Клаус потанцевал к столику в центре комнаты и поставил на него тарелки. Указал Пятому на диван, а сам плюхнулся на подушку на полу. Пятый поставил одну чашку рядом и, как и предлагали, опустился на диван. — Я привык к десяткам призраков вокруг, что мне будет от ещё одной пары любопытных глаз. А мне вот приходилось гадать, как проходят дни наших братьев и сестёр. А карты, знаешь ли, не очень подробные рассказчики.<br/>
— Коммутатор тоже. Расскажешь своими словами? — Пятый прихлебнул кофе, не сводя взгляда с брата.</p><p>Клаус пожал плечами и обернулся на комод. Пятый проследил за его взглядом и увидел ряд рамок. На одной из фотокарточек был Оуэн с матерью, а на другой — Клаус с родителями.</p><p>— Мне в жизни повезло однажды — когда я постучал в дверь к этим людям. Они дали мне то, о чём я и мечтать не мог — семью. Я никогда не забывал наших братьев и сестёр, но это другое. Не знаю, как объяснить. В том доме я чувствовал себя в безопасности. — Клаус закусил губу и качнулся. — Бабушка Маргарет умерла до моего появления и стала призраком изменившим мою жизнь. Можешь себе представить? Как я сходил с ума и боялся обитателей склепа, а тут один призрак и… —он хлопнул себя по бёдрам и улыбнулся, — И я влюбился в свою способность, понял её суть, как мне кажется. Но наверняка неправильно, как считал бы Реджинальд. Я помогал призракам заканчивать их мирские дела, прощаться с родными. Слушал истории скучающих местных — некоторые из них умерли больше сотни лет назад, представляешь? В восемнадцать лет начал видеть ауры, вот уж где новая неожиданная грань моих сил. Это что-то невероятное, Пятый. Кстати, твоя аура очень сильная. Ты одним своим появлением практически в нокаут меня отправил. И она отличается от остальных, сильнее и темнее. — Клаус поднял руки и перебрал пальцами в воздухе у собственного лица, — не смысле, что она злее, а насыщеннее. Плотная и концентрированная, такое свечение редкость.</p><p>Он взялся за край тарелки, подтянул её ближе к себе и продолжил.</p><p>Пятый слушал его, склонив голову на плечо и ловя каждое слово, как околдованный. Клаус говорил певуче, и голос у него был мягкий. Рядом с ним хотелось закрыть глаза и расслабиться. Одно дело смотреть со стороны, другое дело слышать истории из первых уст, ловить интонации и узнавать, что на самом деле важно. На упоминание своей ауры он только дёрнул головой и тихо хмыкнул: он гордился тем, кем стал. Но выбора у него не было.</p><p>— Примерно тогда же размеренная жизнь перестала быть таковой. Ну, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, люди же болтают. В итоге я стал местной достопримечательностью, медиумом к которому стояли очереди и приезжали из других городов. Мне очень неловко за то время перед родителями. Им было очень непросто, но они никогда не отворачивались от меня, — закусил губу и помолчал. — И в итоге через несколько лет я вернулся сюда, открыл салон, встретился с родными. Узнали про силу Вани. Тренировки с ней были тем ещё приключением. Ты бы только знал, сколько мне прилетало предметов в лицо.</p><p>Клаус посмеялся и посмотрел брату в глаза.</p><p>— У меня была счастливая жизнь.</p><p>Пятый сдержанно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Отрадно слышать, Клаус, — он опустил взгляд в кружку и не сразу решился снова заговорить: — Но я понимаю это чувство. Когда ты находишь семью где-то ещё. И они… делают тебя счастливым.</p><p>Говоря так он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он даже не попытался дать своим родным шанс, но постоянно помнил, что там, на Монмартре…</p><p>Его действительно ждут.</p><p>Клаус заговорил снова:</p><p>— Ты ведь ошибаешься, Пятый. В том, что никто тебе не рад.<br/>
— Всё в порядке, если это так, Клаус. Правда, — он покачал головой. — Я понимаю. Я просто… надеялся на что-то другое, наверное. Интересно, что бы Долорес сказала, — сделав ещё глоток, он отставил и свою чашку и потянулся за своей порцией риса. — Наверное, что-нибудь вроде «Ну, ты так-то не очень приятный парень, Номер Пять, ты не можешь их осуждать».<br/>
— Ты идиот не меньший, чем считаешь всех нас, — Клаус закатил глаза. — Первое, что сделал Диего при нашей встрече — отвесил леща и чуть не побил, а мы так-то в очень дружественной обстановке воссоединялись. А ещё, мне кажется, ты всё же как-то обошёл слух Эллисон и умудряешься врать сейчас, что всё хорошо, — он шмыгнул носом и ухватился за другую тему. — А Долорес — это твоя босс?<br/>
— Я не вру, я понимаю. Логично, что никто не будет мне рад, учитывая мой характер и обстоятельства, в которых я вернулся, — Пятый махнул вилкой. Не успел начать есть, смерил Клауса взглядом и хмыкнул. Отставил тарелку и сунул руку под рубашку, достал стекляшку с огоньком Долорес и снял её с шеи.</p><p>Протянул её Клаусу.</p><p>— Это Долорес, — он дождался, пока брат возьмёт стекляшку в руки, и сцепил руки в замок. Говорить правду о Долорес было больно. — В мире не осталось никого, кроме меня, поэтому я нашёл Долорес. Это… — он закрыл глаза. — Она была… манекеном. Дизайнерским манекеном из магазина здесь неподалёку, я вкрутил в неё лампу, и следил, чтобы она никогда не погасла. Она всегда со мной. Я любил её. До сих пор люблю, — он опять шумно вздохнул и пожал плечами. Снова взялся за свою тарелку и начал, наконец, есть. — Одиночество может творить забавные вещи с разумом. Рис, кстати, потрясающий.</p><p>Прошло четыре года, но он по-прежнему не мог перестать радоваться возможности есть вкусно. Чувствовать разные вкусы и ароматы.</p><p>Клаус благодарно кивнул, но на Пятого не смотрел. Пока тот уплетал космически вкусный ужин и разве что не уходил в счастливый транс, он внимательно изучал огонёк Долорес у себя на ладони.</p><p>— Эй, Долорес. Спасибо, что помогла моему брату выжить, — сказал Клаус. Пятый замер, и кивнул, скорее самому себе. Если кто-то и мог его понять, то, наверное, только Клаус.</p><p>Клаус выдержал паузу.</p><p>— Забавно, правда? Как я всю жизнь стремился к одиночеству, а ты не мог от него убежать.<br/>
— Согласен, — Пятый кивнул. Собрал остатки риса на своей тарелке, сунул в рот и отставил посуду обратно на стол. Снова пришла очередь кофе. — Ну, были и положительные моменты в том, что я там застрял. Кроме того, что я преисполнился познания о древних и их мирах, и научился убивать всё что движется… — он вскинул брови. — Помнишь, как я в детстве терпеть не мог, когда меня трогали? Это в прошлом, — прихлебнул кофе и, наконец, задал вопрос, который давно стоило задать. С момента, когда они вообще вошли. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Клаус?</p><p>Клаус вернул огонёк Долорес и сделал шумный вдох. Выдох. Выдержал паузу, прислушиваясь к себе, и только потом ответил:</p><p>— Я в порядке. Физически. Но… — Он сцепил руки в замок у себя на коленях и опустил глаза. — Сегодня мне приснился кошмар, но это был не совсем сон. Будто я был в мире этих тварей. Не совсем там, конечно, а где-то между. Такое уже бывало раньше, но только в трансе. А сейчас оно будто навсегда осталось со мной.</p><p>Он вопросительно взглянул на Пятого, и Пятый, убирая стеклянный шарик под рубашку, встревоженно нахмурился.</p><p>— Они готовятся к вторжению, а ты просто интуитивно ощущаешь, что стенки реальности прохудились. Предчувствие конца, — он поболтал кофе в чашке. — Знаешь, я пару раз тебя слышал. Там, в будущем. Я не был уверен, но сейчас могу точно сказать, что это был твой голос. Ты пытался меня призвать, да? — он облизнул губы. — Спасибо.</p><p>Клаус застыл.</p><p>— Ты… слышал? — он отвёл взгляд в сторону, но потом снова уставился на Пятого. — Я не знал, где оказывался и не знал, что делать, а с каждой попыткой темнота становилась гуще и пробиралась в меня всё быстрее и я не мог там больше оставаться. Поэтому… Я перестал тебя звать. Сбежал, как сбежал из дома, — его голос дрогнул. Клаус обхватил чашку рукой. — Да уж, это много говорит обо мне и о том, как я противостою трудностям.<br/>
— Нет, интуиция тебя не подвела. Ты правильно поступил, что перестал пытаться, — Пятый махнул рукой. — Тёмные воды затягивают. Ты всё равно не смог бы спасти меня, зато рисковал здравым рассудком. Этот мир… меняет людей. Мне повезло, что я попал туда ребёнком… если, конечно, в этой ситуации можно сказать «повезло».</p><p>Он постучал пальцами по своей кружке, потом качнул головой.</p><p>— Взрослый, если хотя бы прикоснётся к этому миру, сойдёт с ума. Просто не сможет уместить его в голове. Ребёнок… У детей хорошая фантазия. Им легче принять новые условности мира, не воспринимать жестокость как что-то ужасное. Наверное, я только поэтому выжил. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы твой разум там застрял.<br/>
— О каком здравом рассудке ты говоришь, братец. Я практически с пелёнок вижу призраков, — Клаус потянулся и замер с руками над головой. — Рассудок Бена где-то там? Блуждает? Он же с детства с этими — он указал себе на живот, — ребятами. Почему не может сопротивляться?<br/>
— Думаю, они начали с малого. Говорили с ним, рассказывали всякое. Потом стали открывать ему свои тайны… По шагу за раз, как-то так, — Пятый откинулся назад. — Когда ты становишься частью их мира, Клаус, ты не можешь сопротивляться. Ты просто видишь мир их глазами, и слышишь их голоса, и плывёшь по течению. Тебе даже… не хочется отказываться. Тебе это просто не нужно, — он вскинул брови. — Даже я в конце концов для глубоководных и монстров стал своим. Я год плыл обратно к Академии, и они обо мне заботились. Чем больше ты понимаешь, тем больше ты встраиваешься в этот мир. А когда ты знаешь, что твоё место здесь и сейчас… нет смысла противиться.<br/>
— Хотел бы я знать, где моё место…</p><p>И снова Клаус говорил едва различимо, но Пятый его прекрасно слышал. Он слышал, какую музыку соседка слушает в наушниках, что уж говорить о человеке, сидящем рядом?</p><p>— Он там, Пятый. Я не могу справиться с собой и постоянно кручу в голове эту мысль, что Бен внутри этой воронки, — Клаус запрокинул голову — Там, во дворе, я почувствовал такую сильную вспышку, столько обиды и… Он просит о помощи, а я знаю, что бессилен. Я бросил его однажды и вот опять, — Он прижал руки к глазам и понизил голос снова. — Я не уверен, что смогу помочь тебе убить его.<br/>
— Я не прошу помочь мне его убить. Я прошу не мешать. Потому что наша семья, может, и думает, что он наш брат, которого нужно пощадить, но Бен такого милосердия не проявит, — Пятый поставил кружку на место. — Просто чтобы ты знал, вы уже пытались его остановить по-хорошему.<br/>
— Очевидно, — Клаус хмыкнул. — Почему ты так уверен, что справишься с ним в одиночку?<br/>
— Я не уверен, — Пятый пожал плечами. — Но меня натаскивали на это последние четыре года, и если кто-то и должен справиться с ним, то это я. </p><p>Он помолчал немного. </p><p>— Знаешь, в чём разница между мной и Беном?<br/>
— Мм?<br/>
— Пока он играл с этими монстрами, я их убивал, — Пятый сощурился. Глаза у него, как всегда незаметно для него самого, потемнели, отражая космическую темноту, скрытых под его веками вселенных. — Он может и знает, как ими управлять и как их впустить в этот мир, но я знаю, как убить их помучительнее. И даже если я не справлюсь с ним, я не сдамся так просто.</p><p>Клаусу было плохо, и слабые познания Пятого об адекватном взаимодействии подсказывали ему, что сейчас стоило бы поддержать брата физически — взять за руку, погладить по спине. Как сделала бы Куратор, как сделала бы Лайла, если бы ему самому было плохо.</p><p>Но Пятый не чувствовал ауры людей, не видел их призраков, а Куратор и Лайла не водили за собой армию убитых чудовищ.</p><p>— Да, конечно. Конечно, — Клаус повёл плечами, встряхнул головой и натянуто улыбнулся. — Эти ребята рыбоголовые подтверждают, что ты был максимально жесток. Совсем как их воины. Видел бы ты эти полные восхищения призрачные глаза!</p><p>Пятый едва слышно рассмеялся и покачал головой, но не сказал ни слова. В каком-то смысле глубоководные были его учителями тоже. Без них он бы не стал тем, кем стал.</p><p>Клаус отодвинул кофе, который так и не попробовал, качнулся вперёд и встал, опёршись о столик. Пересёк комнату, поднял с пола одну из подушек и взял с кресла лоскутное одеяло. Протянул их Пятому, и Пятый удивлённо сжал одеяло в руке. Стиснул, его пальцами, чтобы прочувствовать структуру.</p><p>— Бена пока нет в этом мире и лучше воспользоваться этим временем с пользой. Отдохни. Волчков, что кусают за бочки, и твоих призраков — возьму на себя, — Клаус сел на край дивана и обнял брата.</p><p>Пятый удивлённо застыл. Он так хотел этого — снова обнять кого-то из братьев и сестёр. Оказаться рядом с семьёй.</p><p>Сначала он обнял Клауса в ответ нерешительно, а потом выпустил одеяло и обнял крепче. Может, это его последние объятия в жизни.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Пятый.</p><p>Клаус отстранился через минуту, и кому-то могло показаться, что объятия эти были долгими.</p><p>Но Пятому было мало. И он разжал руки нехотя.</p><p>— Я буду внизу, — сказал Клаус и ушёл, захватив по пути плед из Академии.</p><p>Пятый остался один.</p><p>Спать он лёг не сразу — сначала он допил кофе Клауса и сварил себе ещё и потягивал третью чашку, рассматривая из окна спящий город, и только потом завернулся в одеяло, вдыхая аромат пропитавших его благовоний и аромамасел, и уснул.</p><p>В этот раз ему не снилось будущее.</p><p>Ему снились Куратор и Лайла, задремавшие на диване в их квартире на Монмартре в восемьдесят втором.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Кракен освобождённый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пять лет назад, когда Пятый погружался в транс, читая древние свитки, преисполняясь безграничных знаний древних богов, жрецы глубоководных, облачённые в красные одежды и с выглядывающими из-под капюшонов щупальцами, закручивающимися в путанные узлы, учили его.</p><p>— Ничего, ни в одно мире, не достаётся без должной платы, — один из жрецов сел рядом с Пятым и положил руку ему на плечо. — За знания ты платишь рассудком и своей человечностью.<br/>— Почти уверен, что от этого уже давно ничего не осталось, — Пятый скосил на жреца взгляд и ухмыльнулся. — Разве не так?<br/>— Ты отдал нам больше, Номер Пять. Ты отдал нам своё невинное детство, и потому мы сохранили тебе разум.<br/>— Справедливо.</p><p>Остальные культисты вокруг них завели горловую песню, воздавая хвалу великим древним, и Пятый склонил голову.</p><p>— Не нужно, — жрец сжал его плечо сильнее. — Слушай только мой голос.</p><p>Он наклонился к его уху, обвив щупальцами шею, и зашептал.</p><p>Жрец шептал о правилах всех миров, и что всегда есть плата и это всегда что-то ценное. Важное.</p><p>Кровь за кровь. Глаз за глаз.</p><p>И любовь за ключи от всех дверей.</p><p> </p><p>Пятый проснулся до восхода. Небо по-прежнему было чёрным как тёмные воды. Улицы подсвечивались уличными фонарями, редкие звёзды сияли над городом, и даже серебряная монетка луны казалась бледной.</p><p>Уснуть снова не получалось. Пятый поворочался немного, потом встал и умылся в кухонной раковине, выбросил остатки кофейной гущи и сварил себе ещё чашку кофе. Постоял у окна, разглядывая пустые улицы и вспоминая так ярко, как они выглядят в будущем.</p><p>Ожидание давило. Пятый покрутил в руках огонёк Долорес и тихо выдохнул:</p><p>— Ну, что же, cara mia, похоже это работёнка только для нас с тобой, как и всегда? Никаких родственников, никаких друзей, — он прикусил щёку, тихо фыркнул, а потом опустился на подушки на полу, те самые, на которых совсем недавно сидел Клаус. На столе так и остались чашки с недопитым кофе и грязная посуда, и Пятый повернулся к нему спиной. Запрокинул голову, скрестил ноги и продолжил перебирать в пальцах тонкую золотую цепочку. Вечный огонёк, застывший в во времени, мерцал у него в руках, и Пятый, мгновение за мгновением, уходил всё глубже в тёмные воды, пока не вынырнул в другом мире.</p><p>С тех пор, как Куратор забрала его из будущего, Пятый не так часто уходил в транс. Но иногда это было необходимо — и он возвращался к жрецам снова и снова. И чтобы не затеряться там, в мире, где от звёзд в небе можно ослепнуть и где цвета переливаются неизвестными людям оттенками, он брал с собой Долорес.</p><p>Она провела его через холодное, одинокое будущее, и была его путеводной звездой и сейчас.</p><p>Он снова опустился в круг культистов. Кто-то накинул ему на плечи красную накидку, кто-то натянул капюшон. И Пятый, вслушиваясь в их пение, закрыл глаза и представил карту города, штата, страны, полушария и всего мира. Ярко, как огоньки на масле из ворвани, одна за другой загорались на карте точки соприкосновения миров, провалов, мест силы. Пятый перебирал их, как перебирал в пальцах золотую цепочку, пока не нашёл самую яркую. Пылающую.</p><p>Свежую рану на ткани реальности, совсем недавно выпустившую из себя чудовище.</p><p>— Нашёл, — шепнул себе под нос Пятый. Сжал в кулаке стеклянный шарик, и тепло вырвало его из транса. Он распахнул глаза, и ещё пару мгновений просто смотрел в потолок, а под веками у него обнаружилась чернота, полная звёзд. — Нашёл, — едва слышно повторил он и начал заваливаться назад. Стол врезался в спину и Пятый пришёл в себя окончательно.</p><p>Он выпрямился, поднялся и, схватив чемоданчик, быстро обулся, накинул пиджак и исчез в синей вспышке — не машины времени, а своей.</p><p>По крышам и тёмным комнатам он добрался до пирса. Появился в синей вспышке, успел вдохнуть холодный влажный воздух и тут же насторожился — услышал шаркающие шаги и тихий, короткий всплеск. Развернулся, и увидел сгорбившуюся фигуру — плавные шаги, но напряжённое, то и дело вздрагивающее тело — как трясутся иногда одержимые.</p><p>Босые ноги.</p><p>Кудри до плеч.</p><p>— Какого хрена, Клаус, — успел выдохнуть Пятый, вместе с облачком пара, прежде чем из воды показалось тёмно-зелёное щупальце. Не церемонясь, оно обхватило Клауса и, как тряпичную куклу, уволокло в воду.</p><p>Пятый выругался себе под нос, отшвырнул в сторону чемодан, пиджак и, не разбегаясь, перенёсся прямо в воду.</p><p>Он должен был быть быстрым. У Клауса было мало времени.</p><p>Сейчас холодная вода была ему как родная. Он ненавидел её так же сильно, как ненавидел отца, но был в ней… свой. Холод не вышибал из него остатки воздуха, вода не застилала глаза пеленой. Он поднырнул под щупальце, пытающееся его поймать, потом под другое, чтобы они запутались, и, оттолкнувшись от одного из колец, устремился прямо к Клаусу, на ходу вытаскивая нож, служивший ему верой и правдой многие годы.</p><p>Это, конечно, был не топор. Не арбалет и даже не гарпун. Но резал и кромсал он так же прекрасно, и в конце концов, щупальце отпустило Клауса. Пятый подхватил его подмышки и исчез в синем зареве, только чтобы появиться на берегу, рядом с чемоданом.</p><p>То и дело оглядываясь назад, Пятый перевернул Клауса на спину и, наклонившись к нему, прислушался.</p><p>— Стоило догадаться, что так будет, — зашипел он. Клаус не дышал. У него над головой пронеслось щупальце и, вскинув голову, Пятый заклекотал на языке глубоководных: — Успокойся, сейчас я приду и засуну тебе твои щупальца в рот по самые пончикряки, — а потом склонился над братом и начал его откачивать.</p><p>Он считал про себя, только изредка подавая голос и называя брата по имени, а досчитав до трёх десятков приоткрывал Клаусу рот и вдыхал воздух. Несколько раз его почти сносило мечущимися над ними щупальцами, и тогда Пятый накрывал брата собой, пряча голову в руках. А потом начинал всё сначала.</p><p>Тридцать нажатий.</p><p>Два вдоха.</p><p>Тридцать нажатий.</p><p>Два вдоха.</p><p>— Ну же, Клаус, не время в «Русалочку» играть.</p><p>И именно в это мгновение, будто он только этих слов и ждал, или случилось какое-то волшебство, Клаус пришёл в себя. Выгнулся и зашёлся в хриплом кашле, сплёвывая воду. Пятый выдохнул и отстранился, встретился с братом взглядом и, не дожидаясь, что тот скажет что-то внятное, вытащил из кобуры револьвер. Хлопнул его на чемодан.</p><p>— Присмотри за чемоданом, а кракена я беру на себя, — торопливо бросил он Клаусу и начал подниматься. Монстр, всё это время задевавший его лишь едва, в этот раз ударил его наотмашь и Пятый отлетел в сторону, врезавшись в деревянный сарайчик, сиротливо возвышающийся на краю пирса. Хлипкая дверца слетела с петель, и он рухнул прямиком в груду садового инвентаря — грабли, мётлы и лопаты. Щупальце снесло у сарая крышу, щедро осыпав Пятого щепками, потом другое упало рядом с ним. Прикрыв лицо одной рукой, другой он нащупал на полу ручку первого попавшегося инструмента и потянул его на себя. Ещё одно щупальце обвило его ногу и поволокло в воду.</p><p>Пятый успел сделать глубокий вдох и рассмотреть попавшийся инструмент — садовые ножницы. Не топор, конечно, но выбирать не приходится.</p><p>Снова погрузившись в воду с головой, Пятый первым делом вонзил лезвия ножниц в щупальце, а потом с силой сжал. И без того мутная вода окрасилась синим, кракен выпустил его из хватки, и Пятый тут же отплыл в сторону.</p><p>Он, конечно, мог находиться под водой больше, чем любой нормальный человек — спасибо утонувшему миру и подземным храмам глубоководных, но даже ему нужно было иногда всплывать на поверхность.</p><p>Пятый вынырнул, глубоко втягивая воздух, нашёл взглядом брата, и тут же погрузился в воду снова. Кракены были огромными. Впечатляющими. Если не знать, что на самом деле это обычные осьминоги переростки. Разумные и ловкие, и с такими же слабыми местами.</p><p>Главное, не дать ему снова тебя схватить. И знать, куда бить.</p><p>Ему пришлось лавировать между щупальцами — кракен был ранен, и теперь сражался с ним не столько, потому что должен был, сколько реагируя на боль и понимая опасность соперника. С кракенами так всегда: сначала они думают, что этот маленький, глупый человечек им ничего не сделает, а потом, раненые, сдаются.</p><p>Пятый отмахивался от щупалец, потом оттолкнулся от одного, впился кракену в голову ножницами и, чтобы удержаться и стал шаг за шагом продвигаться дальше, всё ближе к глазам. Чудище заметалось, пытаясь поймать его щупальцами, схватить и сокрушить, но Пятый был неумолим.</p><p>Оказавшись у его глаз и оставив за собой дорожку из парных кровоточащих синим ран, Пятый, размахнулся — насколько это возможно в воде — и вонзил лезвия ножниц кракену промеж глаз. Они вошли глубоко и когда Пятый дёрнул ручки друг к другу, поддались с трудом.</p><p>Кракен дёрнулся раз, потом ещё раз. Пятый выпустил ручки, оттолкнулся и поплыл вверх.</p><p>Он не видел, с каким ужасом на него смотрит умирающий Кракен, но прекрасно об этом знал.</p><p>Вынырнув, Пятый снова набрал полную грудь воздуха, а потом поплыл к берегу. Там его уже ждал Клаус — он даже вошёл в воду, чтобы помочь Пятому выбраться.</p><p>Как раз вовремя, потому что Пятый начал осознавать, что прямо сейчас чувствует его тело, и приятного было мало. Он немного прихрамывал, и как только Клаус поднырнул под его руку, Пятый послушно на него опёрся.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Клаус. Пятый кивнул, ловя ртом воздух.</p><p>Уже на суше, рухнув на песок, он убрал мокрую чёлку с лица и посмотрел на брата.</p><p>— Бена здесь нет. Он просто оставил здесь эту тварь, — казалось, он даже не дрожал. Его тело так привыкло к холоду и холодной воде, что даже четыре года спустя он мог находиться в ней часами.</p><p>Что уж говорить о сражениях.</p><p>Но ушибленная спина ныла, как ныли и растянутые мышцы ноги, за которую его втянули в воду.</p><p>— Это ловушка. Он нас от чего-то отвлёк, — он потёр колено, потянулся за револьвером на чемодане и убрал его в кобуру. А потом снова начал подниматься. — Даже не потрудился посадить нормального монстра, а не кракена, которого и убивать-то стыдно…</p><p>Клаус тут же протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.</p><p>— Я н-не п… — он втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Не понимаю. Какая опасность во мне?</p><p>Клаус кутался в его пиджак и стучал зубами от холода. Потом замер, прижал ладони к щекам.</p><p>— Меня не спрашивай, — Пятый пожал плечами, но тут же осёкся. Нахмурился, глядя на Клауса, потом выругался щелчками и запустил руки в волосы. — В том Апокалипсисе, который видел я, он убил вас пятерых и вы были единственными, кого я вообще нашёл. Я думал, это было символическое убийство. Последние герои людей, всё такое. Но… — он отвёл от Клауса взгляд и поморщился. — Ни в одном из миров ничего не даётся просто так. Ты всегда должен чем-то пожертвовать, и только тогда твоё желание исполнится, — он скривился, выдохнул и дрожащим голосом сказал: — Я думал, он пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы открыть портал. Но он пожертвовал вами.</p><p>Клаус застыл, но по оцепеневшему выражению его лица, Пятый видел, что брат понимает его.</p><p>Верит ему.</p><p>Снова заговорил Клаус с трудом.</p><p>— Так вот зачем он пришёл в Академию. Мы — ключ к Апокалипсису.</p><p>Он потянул носом и закрыл глаза, обращаясь к своей силе. Пятый только и мог, что смотреть на него — даже не успел подхватить брата, когда тот рухнул на колени. Клауса трясло, он хватался за песок и тонул в нём пальцами.</p><p>Пятый опустился на колени рядом и обхватил Клауса за лицо.</p><p>— Клаус. Успокойся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты его нашёл, но чтобы его найти ты должен успокоиться. Дыши глубоко. Смотри на меня. Мы его остановим, но нам нужно его найти. Как в прошлый раз не будет. Потому что в этот раз с тобой я.</p><p>Клаус рвано кивнул, качнулся и закрыл глаза. Накрыл руками руки Пятого, потом тряхнул головой и сделал глубокий вдох. А потом застыл и будто бы перестал дышать.</p><p>— Он дома, — выдохнул Клаус сжимая пальцы Пятого. По его щекам бежали слёзы, и Пятый вытер влажные дорожками большими пальцами. — Он… в Академии.</p><p>Не закричать в гневе и не начать яростно махать кулаками Пятому помогла только близость Клауса. Рядом с ним стоило держать себя в руках.</p><p>— Твою мать, — Пятый отвернулся и скривился, опустив голову. — Твою мать.</p><p>Потом, всё же, потянул руки на себя.</p><p>— Клаус, мне нужно идти. Каждая секунда на счету, — потом запнулся и сощурился. — Ты пойдёшь со мной?</p><p>Клаус кивнул.</p><p>— Если мы — ключ, значит не только можем открыть портал, но и запереть его.<br/>— Запирание портала предполагает, что он успел его открыть. А я очень надеюсь, что он этого сделать не успел, — Пятый выпустил лицо Клауса, но всё равно крепко схватил его за руку. Он не мог не замечать, что Клаусу холодно и в сознании он, наверное, только из-за накатившего адреналина.<br/>— Может немного мутить после прыжка, — шепнул Пятый. И, настроив на чемодане координаты, нажал на кнопку, тут же исчезнув в синей вспышке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ключ от всех дверей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они появились посреди коридора, и Пятый едва сумел устоять на ногах. Поймал Клауса за плечо и попытался перенестись дальше по коридору, и не смог. Не успел восстановиться после боя с кракеном, и заряда на двоих сейчас не хватало.</p><p>— Не могу перенести нас обоих, — зашипел он, выпуская Клауса и сорвался с места первым.</p><p>Здание потряхивало. Тряска была ритмичная, как медленный стук метронома. Пол был усыпан осколками стекла и строительной крошкой, от пыли не было почти ничего не видно. Стены трещали и кренились, и Пятый бежал, не глядя ни под ноги, ни перед собой.</p><p>Пока не споткнулся. По инерции он пробежал ещё пару шагов и с трудом поймал равновесие. Обернулся, прикрывая глаза от мусора и рассмотрел на полу Эллисон, лежащую лицом вниз. Он не видел её лица, но по тёмному пятну под сестрой понял, что ей перерезали горло. А в паре шагов от Эллисон, прямо перед ними — Диего, истыканный ножами, как подушечка для иголок, и дальше, в своей обваливающейся комнате избитый до смерти Лютер.</p><p>Пятый стиснул зубы, обернулся на Клауса, глядя на него растерянно и виновато, едва слышно выдохнул:</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>И перенёсся на кухню, через мгновение после того, как обрушился потолок. Прикрыл рот рукой, выронил чемодан и потянулся за револьвером, но даже выхватить его не успел. Бен снёс его с ног щупальцем.</p><p>В оседающей каменной пыли Пятый видел Ваню. Её купол треснул, как ёлочная игрушка, и теперь она осталась без защиты.</p><p>— Убери от неё свои ёбанные тентакли, пока я не затолкал их тебе в глотку, — закричал Пятый, переносясь ближе к Ване, и снова врезаясь в щупальце. Горло драло, глаза слезились, но он всё равно видел, как Бен убивает их сестру.</p><p>Их крошечную, самую добрую в мире сестру.</p><p>Будто время замедлилось, превратилось в болотную тину — Бен расправился с ней за секунды, оглушив ударом по ушам и переломав пальцы. Отбросил её, как сломанную марионетку.</p><p>Ваня была мертва. Все, кто был в Академии были мертвы.</p><p>И Пятому оставалось только защищать то, что у него осталось.</p><p>Клауса. И целый мир, который он так любил. Мир, в котором было солнце и снег, звуки аккордеона по утрам и глупые старые французские телешоу, человеческое тепло и звонкий смех.</p><p>— Убийца моего народа, — раздался голос. Он говорил на всех языках сразу, и ни на одном известном. И принадлежал не Бену. Пятый выпрямился, глядя на Бена. — Ты опоздал.<br/>— Нет, не опоздал. Я как раз вовремя. Чтобы убить каждого из вас, кто пройдёт через этот портал, — Пятый скривился. Он был готов убивать монстров, пока они не закончатся, или пока он не умрёт сам. — Ну, что же ты ждёшь? Давай, выпускай своего кракена.</p><p>Долго уговаривать не пришлось. Голос замолк, в Бена согнуло в мостик. От него осталась одна оболочка с тёмным провалом портала в груди, и из него показалась рука с шестью пальцами. Она опёрлась о землю, загребая собой обломки крыши, и из темноты тут же выбралась другая. Третья.</p><p>Ему не нужно было дожидаться, пока тварь покажет личико, Пятый и так знал, бой с кем ему предстоит.</p><p>— Снова ты, — он хмыкнул, сделал несколько шагов назад и обернулся. Подобрал первый попавшийся кусок арматуры, сбил остатки бетона и крутанул своё новое оружие в руках.</p><p>А потом пригнулся и исчез, чтобы появиться в другой части кухни. Шестирукая тварь, такая же, как его самое первое чудище, обрушила шесть кулаков на место, где он только что стоял. Пятый размахнулся и ударил куском арматуры по шестилапым кистям раз и другой, а потом резво отпрыгнул.</p><p>Сейчас он не видел мир вокруг.</p><p>Сейчас он существовал только в этом моменте.</p><p>Будто на него обрушилась темнота и холод, и в мире не было больше никого, кроме него и монстра, которого он должен убить.</p><p>И пока что он прекрасно справлялся.</p><p>Где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль, что он устал. Не восстановился, после боя с кракеном. Что у него ноет нога и вся спина в синяках. Что даже бесконечно прыгать туда-сюда, ослепляя тварь синими вспышками и нанося ей удары в самых неожиданных точках, он не сможет.</p><p>Он не давал этой мысли обрести ясность, потому что не мог позволить себе и малейшей слабости. Не до тех пор, пока они не закроют портал. Не до тех пор, пока от этой твари не останется ничего.</p><p>Он бил и бил, ломая покрывающий тварь хитин и ломая её хрупкие конечности, вбивая арматуру ей в глаза, и с каждым всплеском чёрной, густой крови монстра, улыбка на его лице становилась шире.</p><p>Возможно, ему стоило остановиться и перевести дух. Хотя бы на мгновение подумать о том, как подозрительно, что на него выпустили только одну тварь.</p><p>Гордость оказалась его слабостью. И когда Пятый добивал многорукую тварь, а чернота вокруг него отступила, его окружали глубоководные.</p><p>Их лучшие воины.</p><p>Пятый расслышал трение их чешуи за секунду до того, как стало бы слишком поздно, и отклонился. Костяной нож с зазубринами прошёлся по его спине, оставляя рваную рану. Пятый запнулся. Перед глазами всё запульсировало от боли, словно кто-то менял яркость, и в ушах застучала кровь.</p><p>Пятый завалился вперёд, но не упал. Устоял, опершись об арматуру в своих руках, и обвёл глубоководных взглядом.</p><p>Ему, конечно, хотелось умереть совсем не так. Скорее, где-нибудь на лазурном береге, головой у Куратора на коленях. От старости или болезни. Но его мечты потому и были его, чтобы никогда, ни за что не сбываться.</p><p>Стоило догадаться, что погибнет он всё равно в бою.</p><p>— Так просто это не закончится, — прощёлкал и пробулькал Пятый, сплюнул кровь и закинул арматуру на плечо. Глубоководные вокруг кликуче рассмеялись, и кинулись на него не дожидаясь, пока он нанесёт удар первым.</p><p>Пятый снова замахнулся арматурой, ударил ей одного из глубоководных наотмашь, но кулак другого врезался ему в рёбра. Пятый выдохнул и не смог вдохнуть, и упал на колени. Кто-то со стороны занёс над ним клинок, и Пятый прикрыл глаза, готовясь снова быть скованным болью…</p><p>Но ничего не случилось.</p><p>Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг него, светясь светло-синим и голубым, стояли его призраки. Один из них скрестил клинки с замахнувшимся на Пятого живым сородичем.</p><p>Каждый убитый им воин глубоководных, каждый глубоководный крестьянин. Любой, кто покушался на его жизнь и любой, кто умер, чтобы Пятый мог жить.</p><p>Сейчас они защищали его.</p><p>Пятый закашлялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и попытался подняться, но несколько призраков сразу надавили ему на плечи, не давая встать.</p><p>— Мы защитим тебя, — защёлкали они. — Мы скучали по битвам.</p><p>Кто-то схватил его подмышки, вытаскивая из кольца мёртвых и живых глубоководных, и оттащил назад.</p><p>Пятый попытался сопротивляться, но сил у него оставалось не так много. Он всё ещё терял кровь, пара рёбер, похоже, были сломаны, и дышал он с заметным свистом. Он снова попробовал встать, в этот раз немного успешнее, и поискал взглядом Клауса. Если призраки здесь, значит и Клаус тоже.</p><p>А следом, спотыкаясь об обломки Академии и обдирая руки об арматуру, Пятый добрался до брата.</p><p>— Нужно закрыть портал, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, и снова потерял равновесие.</p><p>Клаус этого будто не заметил. Сейчас им можно было только восхищаться: он не давал слабину ни на секунду. И вытаскивал призраков одного за другим. Они убивали, и так пополняли свои ряды.</p><p>— И как мы это сделаем? — Клаус облизнул губы. — Я не знаю, на сколько меня хватит.</p><p>Пятый стиснул зубы, отбросил погнутый кусок арматуры в сторону и снова встал. Выпрямился и шумно втянул воздух.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — он мотнул головой. — Мне нужно подобраться к нему поближе. А там… буду стрелять. Придушу его… Не знаю, — он дышал всё тяжелее. — Просто нужно подобраться ближе.<br/>— Хорошо, — ответил Клаус. — Я прикрою, можешь не волноваться об этих тварях.</p><p>Он поднял ещё одну волну тварей, и ещё одну — с десяток обступили Пятого, кто-то поддержал его под локоть. — Придумай, как нам справиться.</p><p>— Придумаю, — Пятый потянулся к кобуре и сжал в пальцах ручку револьвера. Тёмное дерево, холодный метал. Привычная тяжесть. Он обернулся, глядя на Клауса: — Мы Академия Амбрелла, в конце концов. Мы родились, чтобы спасти мир или умереть пытаясь, — и двинулся вперёд, через толпу призраков, по трупам погибших глубоководных.</p><p>Пятый не оглядывался. Не смотрел по сторонам. Ему нужно было подобраться к порталу поближе, и не важно, если к моменту, когда он окажется рядом с Беном, вокруг него не останется ни единого призрака, способного его прикрыть.</p><p>Но портал не подпускал его к себе. Пятый упирался в энергетический барьер. Он выстрелил в него пару раз, и пули ушли в молоко. Даже не срикошетили, просто упали.</p><p>Барьер был как стена. Но Пятого стены не останавливали. Никогда раньше. Он сделал глубокий вдох, стиснул руки — одну в кулак, другой обхватил рукоятку револьвера так, что костяшки побелели, и надорвал реальность… но перенестись не смог.</p><p>Слишком устал. Силы остались на то, чтобы идти и стрелять, но ни на что другое.</p><p>Пятый закричал от злости, и несколько раз ударил по защитному куполу рукояткой пистолета.</p><p>Ему не помешала бы поддержка братьев и сестёр сейчас. Как никогда. Они с Клаусом явно не справлялись и нужна была вся сила Академии.</p><p>Но он пытался пробиться один. Даже призраки глубоководных, окружившие его и защищавшие, замерцали, как белый шум в телевизоре, и исчезли. Пятый обернулся, обеспокоенно ища глазами Клауса.</p><p>И нашёл не только его.</p><p>Они все были здесь. Их семья. Они сражались плечом к плечу, даже после смерти оставаясь пусть и поломанной, но семьёй. Пятый улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к порталу, и снова ударил по защитному полю — в этот раз сосредоточив всю свою силу в этом ударе.</p><p>Может один он бы этот пузырь не вскрыл. Но все вместе они обязательно справятся. В этом он был уверен.</p><p>Он не мог туда перенести, но рано или поздно реальность поддастся. Пятый ударил ещё раз и ещё. Руки тонули в синем свете, пока он пытался сломать купол. В спину ударили остатки звуковой волны, Пятый на всякий случай пригнулся, а когда поднялся, уже стоял плечом к плечу с братьями.</p><p>— Ну как, нужна помощь, Пятый? — позвал его Диего. Он полоснул подбиравшегося к Пятому глубоководного сразу двумя ножами, а потом вогнал ему в череп третий, как контрольный удар. — Или нам не путаться под ногами?<br/>— Хуже уже не будет, так что путайтесь, — Пятый снова сосредоточил всю свою силу в руках. — Нам нужно пробиться через этот барьер.</p><p>Он ударил ещё раз. Щит замерцал, но снова остался цел.</p><p>— Ударим все вместе, — он отступил, тяжело дыша. Повёл плечами и поморщился от боли в спине. — На счёт три.</p><p>И на счёт три они ударили втроём. И так ещё дважды. И ещё.</p><p>А на пятый у Пятого по спине пробежали мурашки, и они замерли — и он сам, и Лютер, и Диего.</p><p>Время словно замедлилось, а сердце сжало тревожным предчувствием. Предвкушением надвигающегося цунами.</p><p>— Вы это тоже чувствуете? — тихо выдохнул Пятый. Братья синхронно кивнули. Теперь они не били, они держали его за плечи так крепко, что на пару мгновений он забыл что ранен и устал.</p><p>Он снова вскинул руки — всё ещё сжимая в руках револьвер, всё ещё сосредоточивая в кулаках всю свою силу, и обрушил удар на защитный барьер тогда же, когда их накрыло энергетической волной.</p><p>Щит засиял снова и треснул. Трещина быстро росла, и Пятый, уже не оглядываясь на братьев и сестёр, ухватился за края руками, расширяя её достаточно, чтобы он туда мог протиснуться. Впрочем, даже это уже было не нужно. Барьер трескался и осыпался, как стекло.</p><p>— Ну? — спросил Диего и наклонился вперёд, с следом, заметив хмурый взгляд Лютера, вздохнул догадавшись наконец, что Пятый понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. — Ты как собрался убивать его? Я уже использовал и пистолет и ножи, как видишь, результат это дало сомнительный.</p><p>Пятому хотелось огрызнуться, но сейчас явно было не время. Он заглянул в портал, пытаясь высмотреть следующего монстра в непроницаемой темноте.</p><p>Их тряхнуло снова. Даже глубоководные как-то притихли. Из портала когтистая лапа, кожа с которой свисала как лоскуты. Одни только рыбьи кости, будто перед ними был гигантский уродливый левиафан.</p><p>А может, левиафан это и был.</p><p>— Какого хрена? — сказал Лютер. Пятый заметил краем глаза, как он отшатнулся к Эллисон, даже после смерти защищая сестру. Диего принял боевую стойку, готовясь начать крушить рыбьи черепа и убивать чудовищ в любой момент.</p><p>Пятый сделал вдох, выпустив в лапу остатки патронов, и только разозлил левиафана.</p><p>Из портала появилась когтистая голова, полная щупалец от разных кракенов, от разных других чудовищ, другая лапа, а следом и мощные ноги.</p><p>— Я бы восхитился вашей изобретательность, но вышло по-настоящему уродливо, — успел сказать Пятый, прежде чем его обхватили цепкие пальцы и подняли над руинами Академии. Как ребёнок поднимает погремушку, чтобы ударить ей под землю, так левиафан замахнулся Пятым, сжимая его.</p><p>Дышать Пятый больше не мог, а сломанные рёбра заныли с новой силой.</p><p>В глазах стремительно темнело, и на границе сознания Пятого промелькнула единственная мысль — очень дурацкая. Пятый подумал, что в таком бою хотя бы умереть не стыдно. С такими напарниками. С такими монстрами.</p><p>Ради благой цели.</p><p>А потом, сквозь туман тёмной пелены усталости, он услышал голос Эллисон:</p><p>— До меня дошёл слух, что ты отпустил моего брата!</p><p>Левиафан разжал лапу, кинув Пятого к Клаусу. В этот раз падение пришлось на левый бок. Пятый выбил плечо, зато от резкой боли пришёл в себя.</p><p>Он зашипел, потом глубоко вдохнул и зашипел снова. Ему казалось, что на нём не осталось живого места.</p><p>— Он жив? Ваня, умоляю, скажи что-нибудь! — раздался где-то вдалеке голос Клауса. Пятый распахнул глаза и увидел обеспокоенное бледное лицо призрачной Вани. Протянул к ней здоровую руку, только чтобы обнаружить, что за всё это время он так и не выпустил револьвер.</p><p>Как будто это как-то могло помочь.</p><p>Он поднялся на локте. Заметил призрак Бена и удивлённо выдохнул:</p><p>— Ты здесь откуда? — но едва ли его кто-то, кроме Вани, услышал.<br/>— А ты какого хрена здесь делаешь, аквариумист-любитель? — перекрыл его голос голос Диего. И пока Лютер разнимал братьев, Ваня взяла Пятого за здоровую руку и помогла ему встать.<br/>— Ваня? — снова крикнул Клаус. Ваня тут же откликнулась, подтверждая, что Пятый в порядке. Левиафан, созданный специально для Пятого, разрывал защитный барьер как лоскутное одеяло.<br/>— Ты можешь мне плечо вправить? — Пятый посмотрел на Ваню, и когда та мотнула головой кивнул, мол, не страшно. Он доковылял до братьев и направился сразу к Бену. Опёрся правой рукой, всё ещё с револьвером в руке, о Лютера и посмотрел на Шестого. — Я убивал монстров их собственной ворванью, — он отступил, чтобы Диего мог помочь с плечом, но не отводил глаз от Бена. Даже когда сустав с хрустом встал на место. — У меня есть немного, — он нащупал под рубашкой огонёк Долорес. — Это поможет? Ты должен знать! — он даже не мог сорваться на крик, только на сиплые, пропадающие восклики.</p><p>Бен прикусил губу.</p><p>— Бен, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Эллисон. Она оглянулась на Клауса, и Пятый понял, что силы Клауса на исходе.<br/>— Шурши быстрее! — закричал Диего.</p><p>Бен смотрел прямо на Пятого. Ему в глаза. А потом медленно покачал головой, и Пятый всё понял ещё до того, как брат заговорил снова.</p><p>— Нет. Это не поможет. Для того, чтобы открыть портал, я… принёс в жертву. Вас, — его голос дрогнул, и Бен сжал кулаки. — И, чтобы закрыть его, так же нужно…<br/>— Принести жертву, — одновременно выдохнули Пятый и Клаус.</p><p>Лютер перевёл взгляд с Пятого на Клауса, а потом снова на Бена:</p><p>— Нет, вы же не…<br/>— Об этом и речи быть не может! — Эллисон преградила им путь и раскинула руки в сторону.<br/>— Нам нужен другой план, — вторила ей Ваня.<br/>— Я пойду. Я в этом виноват, я пойду, — начал Клаус, прежде, чем Пятый успел открыл рот. Он тоже едва стоял, да и Левиафан не сильно помогал, стремительно приближаясь к ним. — Дай мне Долорес.<br/>— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, — Пятый насупился. Ему нужно было подумать. — Твоё чувство вины тут ни к чему, не говоря уже о том, что у тебя есть здесь жизнь, а я прожил достаточно и… — он осёкся. Остальные, может и останутся с Клаусом призраками. Но Пятый прекрасно знал, куда он уйдёт после смерти. В черноту полную звёзд и ярких красок, и не сможет с того света даже привет передать.</p><p>Он заплатил своей детской невинностью и посмертием за всё, что узнал.</p><p>— Жертва… — повторил он про себя, а потом вспомнил всё, что ему говорили жрецы. Всё, чему его учили. Всё, за что он заплатил.</p><p>Человеческие жертвоприношения — это хорошо, но нет ничего лучше чего-то эфемерного и необъятного, что не объяснить словами.</p><p>Юность.</p><p>Семья.</p><p>Любовь.</p><p>За ключ от всех дверей.</p><p>— Это так не работает, Клаус, — Пятый расплылся в улыбке. — Ты не можешь пожертвовать собой, Клаус, тобой должен пожертвовать я, а я не смогу, а ты мной тем более… — он сжал огонёк Долорес в руках. Любовь всей его жизни. Его путеводный свет. Та, кто помог ему выжить в утонувшем мире, и кто был его душой. — И всё равно этого будет недостаточно. Верно, Бен?</p><p>Бен кивнул. Пятый опустил голову, глядя на свой кулак.</p><p>— Ты пожертвовал нашей семьёй, — он открыл барабан своего револьвера и вытряхнул пустые гильзы. А потом вытащил из золотого ободка стекляшку с мерцающим в ней огоньком и вставил её вместо патрона. — Я пожертвую любовью всей своей жизнью.</p><p>Он прижал револьвер ко лбу, будто прощаясь, и тихо шепнул:</p><p>— Прости, — а следом вскинул руку.</p><p>Диего и Лютер встали рядом с ним плечом к плечу. Рядом выстроились несколько глубоководных воинов.</p><p>— Я постараюсь дать вам больше времени. Но лучше, поторопитесь, — сказал Клаус.</p><p>И Пятый двинулся к порталу. Каждый новый шаг давался ему всё с большим и большим трудом. В конце концов, Лютер придержал его, не дал рухнуть.</p><p>Левиафан загребал лапами рядом с ними, пытаясь снести мёртвых глубоководных, но они только слабо мерцали, и оставались на месте. То, что мертво умереть ещё раз не может.</p><p>В конце концов Пятый остановился и навёл пистолет на Бена, так и застывшего в неестественной позе с чернотой портала в груди и животе.</p><p>Рука у Пятого ходила ходуном, то ли от волнения, то ли от усталости и слабости.</p><p>Может, потому что он не был готов расставаться с Долорес и своей любовью к ней. А может, потому что держался на ногах только благодаря Лютеру.</p><p>— Диего, я бы оценил… — начал он. Договаривать было не нужно. Диего накрыл его руку своей, унимая тряску и помогая прицелиться.<br/>— Ты сможешь, бро.<br/>— Конечно смогу, — улыбнулся Пятый и выстрелил. Стеклянный шарик, крепкий и мерцающий огоньком будущего, даже не треснул, когда вылетел из дула. Его не задели ни когти левиафана, ни оружие ещё живых глубоководных.</p><p>Огонёк Долорес летел прямо к Бену и треснул, только пробив его грудную клетку и врезавшись прямо в сердце.</p><p>Пятый замер, затаив дыхание. А потом темнота вспыхнула. Раз, второй, третий. Как сердцебиение, и с каждым ударом жёлтый, тёплый свет становился всё ярче, превращаясь в жёлтое пламя, уничтожающее монстров на своём пути.</p><p>Чем сильнее оно разгоралось, тем меньше Пятый помнил Долорес. Лютер и Диего впечатали его в трупы глубоководных и обломки стен. Вдыхая строительную пыль, он ещё помнил её лицо, её голос и как она заставляла его чувствовать себя особенным.</p><p>Он всё ещё помнил тепло её любви. Её яркий свет.</p><p>А когда он поднялся, ничего не было. Ни монстров, ни их семьи.</p><p>Ни Долорес.</p><p>Он забыл её навсегда, чтобы остановить Апокалипсис.</p><p>— Сработало, — он посмотрел на револьвер у себя в руке. Ему никак не удавалось вспомнить, что именно он отдал, но, похоже, это было что-то достаточное ценное, чтобы древние боги приняли его жертву.</p><p>Клаус у него за спиной прокашлялся. Пятый резко обернулся. С неба падала пыль и пепел, и запах сгоревших надежд забивал лёгкие.</p><p>Клаус приподнялся на локтях, и Пятый поспешил к нему. Потянул на себя и помог сесть, а потом рухнул рядом, сгорбившись и низко опустив голову.</p><p>Он ещё не осознал, как много они потеряли.</p><p>— Ты жив. Боже, ты… ты жив, — шепнул Клаус.<br/>— Ага, — Пятый, всё-таки, откинулся назад, прямо на обломки и арматуру. Больнее уже не станет. — Вроде того…</p><p>Клаус молчал какое-то время.</p><p>Пятый на него не смотрел. Лежал и чувствовал каждую клеточку своего тела — каждый синяк, ноющую рваную рану на спине.</p><p>И дикую, невыносимую усталость. Хотелось спать. Обнять кого-нибудь крепко, зацепиться как за спасательный круг.</p><p>Он тонул в одиночестве, и одиночество не позволяло ему осознать, что они справились.</p><p>Одиночество, потому что, вернувшись к семье, он не смог с ними даже поговорить нормально.</p><p>Потому что как бы они ни пытался, он так и не смог их спасти.</p><p>— Они все мертвы, — сказал Клаус.<br/>— Да, — Пятый повернул голову в сторону Клауса. — Как в прошлый раз. Я снова не успел.<br/>— Твоя… Куратор сможет вернуть тебя обратно ещё раз? — Клаус нащупал его руку и сжал в своей. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь всё, ты сможешь их спасти.<br/>— Сможет, но не станет.</p><p>Хотелось бы Пятому, чтобы все, абсолютно все его проблемы могла решить Куратор.</p><p>— Моя работа выполнена, и она не захочет мной рисковать, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Я могу нарушить контракт и вернуться. Но, Клаус… Я появился здесь вчера зная, что нас ждёт. И мне никто не поверил.<br/>— Должен быть способ… — Клаус зажмурился и ударил рукой по обломкам. — Должен! Должен быть, Пятый! Мы же… Мы были Академией, — за криком пришёл скулёж. Пятый удивлённо нахмурился, глядя на него.<br/>— А если?.. — Клаус поднял на него взгляд на пару мгновений и тут же опустил. Выдержал долгую паузу. — Если ты вернёшься раньше? И… — он поднял руку, чтобы Пятый не перебивал и дал ему собраться с мыслями. Подобрать правильные слова. — Перед тем как я сбежал, я спросил у карт, что мне делать, и выпал Шут. Я так боялся оставаться в доме, что прочитал карту, как сам того хотел и убежал. А должен был остаться. Должен был… Тогда ничего этого бы не случилось. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я не ушёл… Сожги мои карты! — Клаус снова вцепился в него. Пятый едва заметно поморщился от боли. — И ничего этого не произойдёт.</p><p>Пятый замер. Смотрел на Клауса и понимал, что даже если он вернётся и остановит Клауса ничего не изменится.</p><p>Будет другой Апокалипсис. Апокалипсис, который не будет делом рук Бена, а чей-то другой Апокалипсис.</p><p>И даже если он исправит ошибку Клауса, он сам снова вернётся в мир без людей.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Пятый… — попросил Клаус.</p><p>Пятый закрыл глаза. У него не было сил спорить. Не было сил вести дискуссию.</p><p>Он даже говорить не хотел.</p><p>Но он всё равно поднялся и по обломкам дошёл до места, где бросил чемодан. Раскидал обломки, схватился за ручку и потянул на себя. Сел, опираясь о чемоданчик и тяжело дыша.</p><p>Может, Клаус был прав.</p><p>И нужно было помешать Харгривсу сбежать.</p><p>Только этим Харгривсом не был Клаус.</p><p>— Я всё исправлю, — Пятый обернулся и посмотрел на Клауса. — Увидимся не другой стороне, братец.</p><p>И исчез во временной воронке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Семья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятый появился в квартире Куратора на Монмартре в восемьдесят втором ровно в полночь. Куратор зашевелилась в полумраке, потянулась к ночнику и села.</p><p>— Пятый?</p><p>Он выронил чемодан. Плечи опустились, он сгорбился и отвёл взгляд в сторону, не глядя на неё.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Куратор встала и сделала шаг к нему. Протянула руки, коснулась грязных щёк.<br/>
— Я… не справился, — его голос дрогнул. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Куратору в глаза. — Они все мертвы, Миранда.<br/>
— О чём ты… ты остановил Апокалипсис, Номер Пять, — Куратор подошла ближе, потом потянулась к тумбочке и вытянула из коробки с салфетками одну. Промокнула её языком и принялась стирать кровь и пыль с его лица. — Ты спас мир. Ты — герой.<br/>
— Я не герой, — Пятый поймал её за руку. — Я не смог их спасти. Мою семью. Как бы ни пытался.<br/>
— Пятый… — Куратор высвободила запястье и обняла его. </p><p>Пятый ткнулся носом ей в плечо, глубоко вдыхая аромат лаванды, и сжал пальцами ткань шёлковой сорочки.</p><p>— Я пытался, правда пытался. Несколько раз, в разных точках, но всегда возвращался на руины… — Пятый пошатнулся. Куратор придержала его, отстранилась и потянула за собой к кровати. Усадила на край, а сама включила верхний свет и ахнула. На Пятом не было живого места, он просто уже это не чувствовал. Ни рваной раны на спине, ни переломанных рёбер, не синяков по всему телу.<br/>
— Сними рубашку, и всё расскажешь, пока я обработаю раны.<br/>
— Я пару ребёр сломал.<br/>
— Вижу, — Куратор кивнула. — Потерпи пять минут.</p><p>Пятый ничего не ответил. Куратор скрипнула дверью и скрылась в темноте гостиной, а Пятый, завалился назад и потерял сознание.</p><p> </p><p>Снова в себя он пришёл в этой же кровати. Он лежал на животе, всё тело ныло. Пятый поднялся на локтях, потом перевернулся и спина заныла ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Вот что с тобой таким делать, егоза?</p><p>Пятый обернулся на голос и встретился взглядом с Куратором. Она была в летнем платье с пышной юбкой. Ярко-голубая ткань в светло-розовый цветочек. Ситец.</p><p>Пятый сел, стиснув зубы, и осмотрелся. Пижамные штаны, фиксирующая повязка. На спине, как можно было догадаться, свежие швы.</p><p>— Что произошло?<br/>
— Ты потерял сознание, так что пришлось в срочном порядке вызывать медиков из Комиссии. Они тебя хорошо подлатали. До свадьбы заживёшь.<br/>
— М, — Пятый передвинулся ближе к краю кровати и спустил ноги на пол. — Сколько времени…<br/>
— Не очень много, — Куратор села рядом и провела рукой по его волосам. — Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?<br/>
— А я должен? Ты же и так всё знаешь.<br/>
— Знаю, — Куратор склонила голову набок. — После того, как ты остановил Апокалипсис, ты пять раз нарушил протокол.</p><p>Пятый согласно замычал и кивнул. Голова гудела, но даже это не спасало от накативших воспоминаний, что он не справился.</p><p>Пообещал всех спасти.</p><p>Но не справился.</p><p>— Один раз ты помешал себе выйти из-за стола. Не дал отцу подавить силы Вани. Уговорил отца подавить способности Бена вместо этого. Сжёг карты Клауса и помешал ему сбежать. И даже убил Бена за неделю до конца света.<br/>
— И ничего не изменилось, — Пятый поднял на неё взгляд.</p><p>Куратор нахмурилась, пристально глядя ему в глаза, а потом переплела его пальцы со своими.</p><p>— Ты такой дурачок иногда. Ты каждый раз что-то менял, — она даже не улыбалась. — И создавал новые временные линии, новые вселенные. Просто ты принадлежишь этой. И в ней тебе жить.</p><p>Пятый замер. Он будто перестал видеть и слышать, весь мир сузился до словосочетания «новые вселенные». Он даже не мог вздохнуть. Не мог заговорить.</p><p>— Ты об этом не подумал, да? — Куратор потянула его руку на себя и поцеловала костяшки. — ЭйДжей рвал и метал, но простил тебя. Потому что ты — герой. Десять баллов Слизерину и всё такое.</p><p>Пятый бы сгорбился снова, если бы не фиксирующая повязка, поэтому он просто подался вперёд, обхватывая Куратора руками.</p><p>— Я не герой, — забормотал он. — Я не герой. Я неудачник.</p><p>Куратор обняла его в ответ, поглаживая по волосам, и тихо выдохнула:</p><p>— Ты сделал невозможное, Пятый. Что бы ты сам ни думал.</p><p> </p><p>Пока заживали раны, Пятому дали больничный отпуск, а вместе с ним в отпуск отправили Лайлу. Как и пять лет назад, теперь она приходила к нему каждый день и не давала замкнуться в себе. Постоянно говорила, таскала за собой по квартире, заставляла помогать ей готовить.</p><p>И иногда заводила разговор о произошедшем.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что завтра похороны?</p><p>Пятый поджал губы и неопределённо помычал. Лайла недовольно вскинула голову и огрела его деревянной лопаткой.</p><p>— Давай без вот этих мрачных взглядов вниз. Честно скажи, ты знаешь или нет?<br/>
— Знаю.<br/>
— Ты пойдёшь?</p><p>Пятый поднял на Лайлу взгляд. Губы дрогнули, а ответ застрял в горле.</p><p>— Нет, — сипло и едва слышно выдохнул он. Отвернулся, сосредоточившись на чистке чеснока и добавил: — Мне там не место. Я не смог их спасти, они умерли из-за меня.</p><p>Лайла часто заморгала, потом, уже привычно, ударила его в плечо.</p><p>— Что за бред ты несёшь, носатый? — она схватила его за плечи и развернула к себе лицом. — Они умерли не из-за тебя. Ты пытался их спасти. Ты всё возможное сделал, чтобы их спасти.<br/>
— И этого было недостаточно.</p><p>Лайла нахмурилась.</p><p>— Что с тобой стало? Ты был таким самовлюблённым ублюдком, что не восхищаться этим было невозможно. И вдруг все эти «я не справился» и прочая хрень. Ты. Справился.<br/>
— Я посмотрел правде в лицо.</p><p>Лайла сделала глубокий вдох, а потом влепила ему звонкую пощёчину. Пятый даже не вздрогнул, не коснулся ушибленной щеки.</p><p>Он это заслужил.</p><p>— Если ты ссышь смотреть на тех, кто оплакивает твою семью — ладно, это на твоей совести.<br/>
— Здесь есть какое-то «но», да?</p><p>Лайла склонила голову набок и хмыкнула:</p><p>— Чуть-чуть больше тебя узнаю теперь, — сказала она. — Ты должен туда пойти хотя бы ради Клауса.<br/>
— Я не хочу… — Пятый зажмурился. — Не хочу причинять ему боль.<br/>
— Если ты не придёшь, будет только больнее, Пятый. Вам обоим. Не говоря уже о том, что тебе есть что ему объяснить.</p><p>Пятый прикусил губу.</p><p>— Я не могу, Лайла.<br/>
— Но ты должен. Ты должен там быть. И ты должен ему всё объяснить.</p><p>Пятый шумно вздохнул и отвернулся, чтобы снова зашуршать чесноком.</p><p>— Пятый, — Лайла снова ударила его в плечо. В этот раз по больному, и Пятый зашипел в ответ. — Пообещай мне, что ты пойдёшь.</p><p>Он смотрел на неё стиснув зубы и молчал. Неужели она не понимала?</p><p>Ему там не место. Ему вообще не стоило к ним возвращаться, нужно было убить Бена как-то иначе.</p><p>— Пообещай, — повторила Лайла. — Пообещай! — и толкнула его ещё раз.</p><p>Пятый прочистил горло.</p><p>— Хорошо. Обещаю, — едва слышно выдохнул он. Лайла улыбнулась и вдруг, потянулась к нему и обняла, прижавшись крепко к его груди.</p><p>— Тебе не нужно нести эту боль в одиночестве, носатый. Мы любим тебя, — буркнула она ему в плечо. — И Клаус тебя тоже любит.</p><p>Пятый не ответил.</p><p>И даже обнять её в ответ решился не сразу.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты замечательно выглядишь, Пятый, — Куратор поправила ему галстук и воротничок чёрной рубашки.<br/>
— Какая разница, — Пятый вскинул голову. — Я всё равно там буду лишним.<br/>
— Нет. Не будешь, — Куратор похлопала его по груди. — Послушай, я понимаю, что то, что ты не получил, что хотел ранит, и что с этим тяжело смириться, но это не означает, что твоя жизнь закончена. И я уверена, твои братья и сёстры хотели бы, чтобы ты на себе не ставил крест. И сходил на их похороны, — она щёлкнула его по носу. Пятый потянулся за её рукой, привычным движением, надеясь на ласку, но тут же застыл. Он всё ещё жаждал тактильного контакта, но верил, что ему не положено заботы.</p><p>Мягких прикосновений.</p><p>Куратор потрепала его по волосам всё равно.</p><p>— Прекрати наказывать себя. И возвращайся домой, когда похороны закончатся, — она подняла с пола чемодан.</p><p>Пятый сглотнул. Не улыбнулся, только кивнул коротко, сжал пальцы на ручке чемодана и щёлкнул застёжкой.</p><p> </p><p>Пятый появился не посреди похоронной процессии, а поодаль. Поставил чемоданчик рядом и опёрся о дерево спиной. Сощурился. Прислушался. Он видел всё, и слышал всё, будто бы был там. Рядом.</p><p>Только он стоял в стороне. Там, где ему и стоило оставаться изначально.</p><p>Жена Диего, Юдора, с припухшими от слёз и недосыпа глазами, прижимала к себе их новорождённого малыша. Муж Эллисон то и дело искал в толпе Клэр — малышка тоже была бледной и напуганной миром без мамы. Тренер и друзья Лютера. Художественный руководитель, дирижёры и музыканты, с которыми играла Ваня.</p><p>Они произносили свои речи над пятью гробами, но на гробы Пятый не мог смотреть. Не решался перевести на них взгляд.</p><p>Будто бы пока он не замечал их, был ещё какой-то шанс, что его семья жива.</p><p>Что он не провалил задание, которое дал себе сам.</p><p>Что он никого не подвёл.</p><p>Пятый отвернулся, подхватил чемодан и ушёл до того, как закончили произносить речи.</p><p>Он не мог здесь оставаться. Не мог признать, что он их упустил, не успев столько сказать.</p><p>Сделать.</p><p>Он не видел их шестнадцать лет, три месяца и четырнадцать дней, и всё, что сказал им при встрече — «Не мешайтесь у меня под ногами».</p><p>Это было нечестно, и больно, и сердце его разрывалось от тоски. Хотелось кричать, но сил на крик не было.</p><p>Хотелось сказать им, как сильно он по ним скучал. Как сильно он их любит. Как сильно ценит каждый момент их жизни.</p><p>Обнять их. Крепко, до хруста. Дышать одним с ними воздухом и видеть их улыбки.</p><p>И ничего из этого больше никогда не случится. Он зажмурился слишком надолго, и они ускользнули, как просыпается песок сквозь пальцы.</p><p>Пятый исчез и появился на старой половине кладбища, сел на ступеньки у одного из склепов, и тупо смотрел перед собой, пока не услышал движение где-то в стороне. Обернулся на звук и увидел сгорбленную спину брата, сидящего на каменной лавке.</p><p>Покусав губы, Пятый всё же решился и встал. Оставил чемодан на ступеньках, сунул руки в карманы и сделал шаг к Клаусу.</p><p>— Помнишь, когда нам было лет по двенадцать, Ваня попросила меня пробраться к тебе в склеп и посидеть с тобой до утра? — хрипло и едва слышно сказал он. На Клауса он не смотрел, только на трещины на старых камнях, из которых была сложена чья-то последняя обитель.</p><p>Клаус медленно повернул голову. Пятый чувствовал его взгляд, но не мог заставить себя шевельнуться.</p><p>— Конечно помню. Накануне твоего исчезновения.</p><p>Пятый помолчал немного. Потом заговорил, будто продолжил оборванную на половине фразу:</p><p>— И я подумал: может, если я не сбегу… может всё будет иначе. Никто не пострадает.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Я вернулся в ноябрь две тысячи второго и попросил Ваню не позволить мне уйти. Она держала меня за руку и не дала мне встать в то утро. Я прыгнул обратно, и оказалось, что ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Краем глаза Пятый заметил, как Клаус покачал головой.</p><p>— Почему?<br/>
— Куратор сказала, что любое подобное изменение создаёт тангенциальную вселенную. Апокалипсис, в котором я жил не перестал существовать, но мы живём с ним параллельно и… — Пятый прокашлялся. — Я создал пять таких вселенных, и всё равно возвращался в ту же точку, из которой пришёл… Потому что наш мир не изменился, а мы… — он замолк, кусая щёку. Он, кажется, неплохо справлялся, но слова в предложения складывались всё равно с трудом.</p><p>Клаус потёр виски, потом глаза.</p><p>— А можно попроще? Для тех, кто ни черта не знает про то… о чём ты говоришь, — Клаус жалобно выдохнул. — Прости.<br/>
— Я смог спасти их в пяти разных вселенных, но мы застряли в этой и должны жить с последствиями, — Пятый всё-таки решился и сел рядом. — Это я должен просить прощения. Я обещал всё исправить, а всё осталось по-прежнему.<br/>
— Нет, Пятый, — Клаус сжался и замотал головой. Сцепил руки в замок. Пятый отвернулся, чтобы этого не видеть. — Нет, нет, нет. Я не…</p><p>Клаус не хотел верить ему. Верил, но что угодно отдал бы, чтобы сказанное Пятым было неправдой.</p><p>Пятый на его месте поступил бы точно так же.</p><p>— Дело не в том, что ты не смог их спасти. А в том, на что я обрёк их всех в этой реальности. За всё есть цена, — Клаус сделал паузу. — И пора платить по счетам.<br/>
— По крайней мере в этой вселенной они были счастливы, — тихо заметил Пятый.</p><p>Он не знал наверняка, но с разрешения Куратора получил доступ к нужным ему архивам и рассчитал, какое изменение к чему привело. Прогнозы были не радужными.</p><p>Но едва ли Клауса это был убедило.</p><p>— То, что случилось, не твоя вина. Или не только твоя вина. Мы с ним тоже были близки, и я тоже ушёл, — заметил, наконец, Пятый.</p><p>Он ожидал чего-то другого. Что Клаус кинется на него с кулаками. Обвинит в обмане, в смерти братьев и сестёр. Но Клаус замкнулся в мысли, что он один за всё ответственен.</p><p>— Глядя на гробы я задавался одним вопросом — почему я избежал этой участи и не лежу рядом с ними? Почему не утонул на набережной? Убеждал себя, что иначе должен был выжить, чтобы помочь тебе. — Клаус вздохнул и коротко взглянул на Пятого. — И я надеялся, что от мысли о спасённом мире и миллиардах жизней, будет легче, но ни хрена.<br/>
— Я знаю, — Пятый упёрся локтями в колени. Спина снова заныла, швы поменяли утром, но рана срасталась тяжело. — Куратор и Лайла постоянно мне говорят, — он скривился, — что я герой. Что я спас мир, выполнил миссию. Руководство простило мне самоволку, бонусы, «ты стал ещё большей легендой», — голос Пятого дрогнул. — Какой в этом смысл, если я не смог самого главного. Если они все мертвы, и я даже… я даже не успел, — он замолк, не в силах продолжать. Шумно вдохнул, прежде чем заговорил снова. — Я тебя подвёл. Я вас всех подвёл.<br/>
— Мы оба.</p><p>Клаус, кажется, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но то ли не мог сформулировать, то ли не решался. Он склонился вперёд, отталкиваясь от скамейки и поднимаясь. Пошатнулся, тряхнул головой и обернулся. Коснулся плеча Пятого пальцами.</p><p>— Спасибо, что пришёл, — он вымученно улыбнулся, и улыбка это была лишь отблеском его прежнего.<br/>
— Я не был уверен, что мне стоит приходить. Что я не сделаю хуже, — честно сказал Пятый. — Но я должен был тебя увидеть. И всё объяснить и… — он замолк и качнул головой.<br/>
— Оу, тогда…</p><p>Клаус не договорил, и Пятый поднял голову. Что Клаус удержал? Почему не закончил свой вопрос? Он смотрел на брата и не мог понять, что осталось невысказанным.</p><p>— Полагаю тебя ждут? — спросил Клаус.</p><p>Пятый коротко кивнул. У него было всё время мира, чтобы вернуться домой, но заслуживал ли он вообще хоть какое-то место называть домом? Лучше бы он провалился обратно в утонувший мир.</p><p>Только даже туда он больше попасть не мог.</p><p>— Ждут, — едва слышно сказал он. — Не знаю, зачем.<br/>
— Не «зачем», Пятый, а «потому что». Ждут, потому что любят, — Клаус сделал шаг назад и сунул руки в карманы. Будто искал там что-то. — Ты знал, что все эти годы они оставляли подарки в наших комнатах? Они всегда нас ждали, — и кивнул сам себе. Осмотрелся, махнул Пятому левой рукой как-то неуверенно, нерешительно.<br/>
— Клаус, — Пятый не встал, не пошёл следом. Просто заговорил: — Я… Пожалуйста, береги себя.<br/>
— Ты тоже, — отозвался Клаус.</p><p>Пятый запнулся. «Ты всё, что у меня осталось. Я не хочу потерять тебя тоже» так и осталось невысказанным. Он сгорбился на своём месте и снова уставился на плиту перед собой.</p><p>Сломленный.</p><p>Проигравший.</p><p> </p><p>Рана на спине начала затягиваться только через две недели после похорон. Рёбра зажили быстрее, сошли синяки и ссадины. Их с Лайлой всё ещё не пускали на миссии — Куратор убедила высшее руководство, что пока он не восстановится полностью, нельзя рисковать.</p><p>И Пятый день за днём проводил дома. Пока Куратора не было, с ним обычно была Лайла. Иногда она опаздывала и заставала его сидящим на полу у окна, подставившим лицо солнцу. Он грелся, надеясь, что так затянутся и душевные раны, но легче не становилось.</p><p>Лайла забивала день повседневными глупостями, таскала его гулять и слушать новую — для восьмидесятых — музыку. Обсуждала с ним книги, кино. Закидывала на него ноги, валяясь на диване, и часами говорила, и говорила, и говорила.</p><p>Её голос, бархатный и нежный, успокаивал и убаюкивал, и Пятый любил её только сильнее.</p><p>Как любил и Куратора, которая приходила по вечерам, и не ждала даже, когда он сам придёт. Наливала себе вино, садилась на диван и хлопала по коленям. Пятый устраивал на них голову, и Куратор рассказывала, как прошёл её день, перебирая его волосы.</p><p>Он был дома. Пустота, оставшаяся в сердце после смерти братьев и сестёр, никуда не девалась, но постепенно боль угасала.</p><p>А чувство вины становилось сильнее.</p><p>— Я давно хотела спросить, — однажды спросила Лайла. — Что ты сделал… когда выстрелил огоньком Долорес из револьвера.<br/>
— Что? — Пятый непонимающе обернулся и вскинул брови. — Ты о чём?<br/>
— Ты не помнишь? У тебя была подвеска, ты её всегда носил.</p><p>Пятый отвёл взгляд и задумался. Покачал головой.</p><p>— Я знаю, что я пожертвовал чем-то важным, чтобы закрыть портал. Но я не помню… Это было что-то важное. Иногда я чувствую какую-то фантомную боль, но я не помню, что это.<br/>
— Ох, — Лайла свела брови вместе, домиком. — Ох, Пятый, — шагнула к нему и обняла со спины, прижалась к нему всем телом. — Пятый, ты стольким пожертвовал, и продолжаешь гнуть эту тупую волынку с «я не герой».</p><p>Пятый непонимающе замер. Он правда не знал, что потерял, и фантомные боли были даже не самыми сильными. Но Лайла, похоже, знала, какой огромной была его жертва.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, Пятый. Мне очень, очень жаль.</p><p> </p><p>Через пару месяцев он вернулся к работе в Комиссии. Его встречали с фанфарами и ЭйДжей лично вручил благодарность. В его честь даже устроили банкет, но Пятый молчал почти всё те несколько часов, что он длился. Просто сидел по правую руку от Куратора, и смотрел на подходящих к нему агентов невидящим взглядом.</p><p>Когда пришло время держать речь, Пятый встал, сжимая в пальцах рюмку хереса, обвёл собравшихся взглядом и хрипло сказал:</p><p>— Не за что, — и сел обратно.</p><p> </p><p>Им с Лайлой больше не давали рядовых заданий. Что-то похитрее и поизощрённее. Поинтереснее. Но толка от этого не было. На заданиях Пятый был безрассудным и беспечным. Заботился только напарнице, но никогда о себе, и от того он раз за разом возвращался с ранами и ушибами по всему телу.</p><p>Осенью их перевели в руководство — не безликими клерками, а поближе к Куратору, под её непосредственное руководство. Рост их карьеры был самым стремительным за все годы существования Комиссии, но даже уборщики знали, что причиной этого было то, что Пятый так и не отошёл от смерти семьи.</p><p>Все знали, что он заплатил слишком много и что стремления жить в нём почти не осталось.</p><p>И никто, кроме Лайлы и Куратора, никогда не смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Так прошёл почти год. На Новый год, стоя на Елисеевских полях рука в руке с Куратором, Пятый впервые за годы, проведённые бок о бок, поцеловал её сам.</p><p>— Это что было, Пятый? — Куратор сощурилась, глядя на него. В уголках её глаз собрались морщинки, тонкие вмятинки обрисовали вечную улыбку. Над их головами гремел фейерверк, а Пятый думал только о том, что, возможно, ему стоило выжить только ради этого момента.<br/>
— Я думаю, — он отвернулся и посмотрел на салют. Яркие огни в небе по-прежнему поражали его, он не мог поверить, что ночь его родного мира может быть такой разноцветной. — Я думаю, что люблю тебя, Миранда.</p><p>Пошёл снег, и Пятый закрыл глаза. Год был тяжёлым, и он столько потерял. Но раз он остался жить, стоило научиться жить с чёрной дырой в сердце.</p><p>Куратор обвила его рукой и устроила голову у него на плече. Пятый скосил на неё взгляд. В серо-голубых глазах отражались яркие всполохи фейерверка.</p><p>— Я думаю, — сказала Куратор, — я тоже люблю тебя, Номер Пять.</p><p>Он был на своём месте. Там, где должен был быть. Где его любили и позволяли быть слабым, а слабым он был часто. Весь этот год его мучили кошмары, и ночь за ночью он просыпался с криком.</p><p> </p><p>На годовщину несостоявшегося Апокалипсиса Пятый вернулся на кладбище. Кроме чемодана при нём была корзина для пикника, полная сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и зефиром, и с бутылкой красного вина. Пятый посидел перед надгробиями с полчаса, а потом встал и исчез в синей вспышке, возвращаясь в квартиру на Монмартре.</p><p>В этот вечер за ужином говорил только он. Рассказывал о своём детстве и обо всём хорошем, что помнил о братьях и сёстрах.</p><p> </p><p>За февралём пришла весна. Пятый и Лайла так и работали в Комиссии, взяв на себя по доброй трети дел Куратора. Втроём они неплохо справлялись, и в конце концов у Пятого за спиной перестали перешёптываться, что Куратор взяла его под своё прямое руководство только потому что он был слишком травмирован, а отправить его на пенсию было нельзя.</p><p>Ведь он герой.</p><p>Легенда.</p><p>Он больше не был самым изощрённым и талантливым убийцей во времени, но по-прежнему не выпускал линию времени из поля зрения.</p><p>Чтобы больше никому и никогда не приходилось останавливать Апокалипсис ценой жизней любимых.</p><p>По выходным они ездили куда-нибудь втроём. Садились в машину в пятницу вечером и половину ночи ехали к морю, и Пятый фотографировал Куратора и Лайлу с растрёпанными ветром волосами и в очках на пол лица.</p><p>— Это всё ещё так странно, — как-то раз сказала Лайла, пока Пятый мешал ей идеальный тартар, а Куратор, отлучившись в уборную, приводила причёску в порядок.<br/>
— Что именно?<br/>
— Ты и мама. Что вы типа… официально вместе. Не пойми неправильно, просто ты мой брат, а она…<br/>
— Мы работаем во Временной Комиссии и наш босс — рыбка, но ты ещё способна удивляться. Восхищаюсь я тобой, коротышка.<br/>
— Что я могу поделать. Ты удивительный, носатый.</p><p>Пятый тихо рассмеялся. Будто нерешительно, но по-настоящему.</p><p>— Но я рада, что ты снова улыбаешься. Если моя мама…<br/>
— Вы обе, — Пятый поднял на неё взгляд. — Вы обе делаете меня… — он замолк, подбирая слова. — Счастливее. С вами мне не так больно.</p><p>Лайла кивнула. Потом вскинула голову и улыбаясь посмотрела на спешащую к ним Куратора.</p><p> </p><p>Второй декабрь после не случившегося Апокалипсиса ознаменовался тем, что к ним в кабинет постучались Хейзел и Ча-Ча. Талантливые ребята, лучшие из лучших. Беспощадные профессионалы и фанаты своего дела. Если кто-то и знал толк в жестокости, так это они. Пятый убивал оригинально, но быстро. Эти двое любили жертву предварительно помучить.</p><p>— А вам тут что нужно? — Куратор оторвалась от отчёта, который читала.<br/>
— Мы к Пятому, — сказал Хейзел. — Мы вроде слышали, что к нему можно… не по записи.<br/>
— Да, можно, — Пятый вышел из-за стола. И протянул руку сначала Хейзелу, а потом Ча-Че. Иерархическая система на его взгляд устарела, и он не хотел быть для агентов очередным бюрократом.</p><p>Когда-то он был одним из них.</p><p>— Очень приятно познакомиться с вами лично, — сказал он.<br/>
— Это взаимно, — Хейзел немного потоптался на месте. — Не могу поверить, что…<br/>
— Давайте без этого. Зачем вы пришли?</p><p>Ча-Ча тяжело вздохнула и сунула руку за пазуху, а потом протянула ему конверт:</p><p>— Какой-то кудрявый хиппи сказал передать это тебе.</p><p>Пятый нахмурился.</p><p>— И вы…<br/>
— Он был очень убедителен. С ним были мёртвая бабуля и глубоководные, — пояснил Хейзел.<br/>
— Хм, — Пятый на них уже и не смотрел. Потом сделал шаг назад и бросил: — Давайте как-нибудь встретимся в кофейне на третьем этаже, пропустим по чашке кофе и немного попоём друг другу дифирамбы, но сейчас…<br/>
— Не продолжай, — Ча-Ча схватила Хейзела за локоть и потащила прочь. — Что за стрём вообще.</p><p>Пятый не слышал больше ни их голосов, ни как закрылась за ними дверь. Он поднёс конверт к лицу и вдохнул аромат благовоний. Посмотрел на Куратора. Потом на Лайлу и тихо сказал:</p><p>— Это от Клауса.</p><p>Вернулся на своё место, покрутил конверт в руках, а потом всё же решился и открыл его.</p><p>В конверте оказалась одна единственная короткая записка: «Тебя ждут. Приходи с семьёй».</p><p>— Ну? — Лайла уселась на край его стола. — Что пишет?<br/>
— Приглашает нас на Рождество.<br/>
— И как, ты пойдёшь? — Куратор склонила голову на плечо.<br/>
— Мы. Мы пойдём, Миранда.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы долго так будем стоять? Мой пирог стынет, — Куратор возмущённо топнула каблучком. Она облачилась в пальто, которое было модным в шестидесятых, а сейчас стало качественным ретро.<br/>
— Мам, ему нужно время, — Лайла забрала у Пятого чемодан и пакеты, и похлопала его по плечу рукой в красной варежке. — Хотя, вообще-то, достаточно холодно. Хватит уже телиться, носатый.</p><p>Пятый сделал глубокий вдох, сделал шаг к двери и снова остановился.</p><p>— Ой, да ради бога, — Куратор закатила глаза, потом схватила его за локоть свободной рукой и потянула за собой к двери. Открыла её и вошла первой, а затем втащила за собой Пятого. Замыкала это действие Лайла, видимо, чтобы Пятый не решил внезапно сбежать.</p><p>И всего через мгновение — Пятый, которого никогда нельзя было застать врасплох, был едва не снесён с ног Клаусом.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты придёшь.</p><p>Клаус ткнулся носом ему в плечо, а потом, видимо, завидев Лайлу, привстал на цыпочки и помахал рукой:</p><p>— Привет.<br/>
— Привет, — Лайла расплылась в улыбке. — Я — Лайла.</p><p>Пятый, обняв брата в ответ, приподнял его и повернулся к Куратору спиной:</p><p>— А это Миранда, — сказал он Клаусу. — Она принесла пирог. И подарки.</p><p>Куратор сдержанно улыбнулась и склонила голову на плечо.</p><p>— У меня ещё с собой есть хорошее настроение, — фыркнула она. — Ну же, Пятый, покажи мне своего брата нормально, а не только красивые глаза.</p><p>Будто в ответ на её реплику, Клаус хлопнул Пятого по плечу и захохотал:</p><p>— Пусти, пусти меня, эй!</p><p>Пятый нехотя выпустил его из рук. Лайла как раз стянула варежки и шапку с оленями, и как только Клаус выдохнул:</p><p>— Очуметь, у меня теперь ещё одна сестра! — и раскинул объятия, крепко его обняла. Клаус закряхтел и закашлялся. — И единственная сестра с такими крепкими объятиями, аххах! Ауч! — он высвободился и кивнул в сторону. — Там в зале Диего уже всем уши прожжужал, что сделал бы тебя, если бы не помешало досадное недоразумение в виде портала. Гости очень ждут твоей версии истории.<br/>
— Этот волчара много на себя берёт, — тут же сориентировалась Лайла. Повесила куртку на вешалку и сморщила нос: — Он бы о пощаде взмолился, если бы не этот портал, — и тут же, вместе с чемоданчиком и пакетами с подарками, ушла в ресторан.<br/>
— Могу сказать, лишь одно — хорошо, что Диего уже мёртв, — хохотнул Клаус вслед девушке и повернулся к Куратору. повёл руками, явно не в состоянии, что выбрать — поцеловать Куратору руку, пожать руку, обнять… В итоге протянул раскрытую ладонь.<br/>
— Миранда! Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с вами. И пирог будет очень кстати!<br/>
— Взаимно. Пятый только о тебе и говорит, — Куратор легко стиснула его пальцы своими, а потом вручила свёрток с пирогом. Пятый тут же подхватил её пальто, снимая. Оставшись в красном платье в еловые веточки, она снова забрала у Клауса свёрток и решительно направилась следом за Лайлой.</p><p>Пятый повесил их пальто рядом с курткой Лайлы, но с места двинулся не сразу. Клаус успел подобрать свой стакан с лестницы и встать рядом с Пятым.</p><p>— Спасибо, что позвал нас, — Пятый нерешительно улыбнулся.</p><p>Клаус замер, широко распахнув глаза. Потом закусил губу и наклонил голову. Он был счастлив, и это счастье было заразным. Пятый впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя не счастливее, а счастливым.</p><p>— Прости, что пришлось ждать так долго.</p><p>Клаус кивнул в сторону дверей в ресторан, и Пятый, прикусив щёку, кивнул ему в ответ.</p><p>Нога в ногу, они переступили порог вместе.</p><p>Вся их семья была здесь.</p><p>Дома.</p><p>Вместе.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Эпилог может показаться вам немного бледным, возможно, вы встретите опечатки.<br/>Эта часть текста далась мне нелегко. В ночь на понедельник у меня умерла бабушка, которую, по иронии судьбы, я не видела шестнадцать, почти семнадцать лет.<br/>Берегите своих близких и цените каждую минуту, которую вы можете провести в мире с ними.</p><p>В остальном, эта история, наконец-то, закончена. Спасибо, что были с нами, и не забывайте, что этот текст - сестринский с текстом Dreamer_Kind. Эпилог "Шкатулки с картами" вы можете найти здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777935</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>